Skullgirls: Gem Edition
by G-Power
Summary: Meet my fourteen OC characters who has their own motive for seeking the Skull Heart, whether to destroy the artifact or use its power for their own interests after their journeys that lead them to confront the newest Skullgirl Marie and claim the Heart for themselves.
1. Sapphire: Speed Demon

Welcome to New Meridian. It was one of the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities and know as the famous city of art, culture, and sophistication, where it plays host to a diverse population of humans and ferals from all corners of the world. It also has the bustling streets that resides many strange and mysterious fighters, but one of them was having a good time inside the MadMan's Cafe where they can get food and drinks to enjoy themselves. Sitting on her seat, a teenage girl was drinking her delicious chili dogs and cool vanilla milkshake. She has blue short spiky hair, green eyes, and peach skin. She wore a dark blue tank-top with azure denim open vest, azure skin-tight shorts with white trim, and and blue knee-high boots. Around her neck was a navy blue scarf that has five claw-like blades crossing over her neck.

As the girl continue to finish her meal, she could hear a male voice swooning behind her.

"Hey sweet thing, are you looking for a good time tonight?"

The girl turned around with an annoyed look on her face. But the man that looked like a person in his thirties comes up to her and puts his hand on her back to pull her onto his chest. His name was Riccardo, a guy who will try to hit on younger girls. Before the girl could say anything, a calm male voice spoke in the conversation.

"I would let go if I were you." A cool male voice spoke.

"Woah, another girl with a deep voice." Riccardo said with a sly smile. "Doesn't bother me at all."

"Okay, you ask for it!" A male voice said, his voice sounded dangerous.

The girl's scarf bursted out his claw-like blades from the neck while the girl gave Riccardo a cocky grin.

"You have a parasite?!" Riccardo screamed. "Not again!"

But it was too late for Riccardo to escape. The scarf attacked him by throwing multiple fists towards him. After that, the girl took out her money to pay her meal and left the place with confidence.

"Zephyr, you have to calm down." The girl said, ignoring the stares coming from the people at the MadMan's Cafe.

"I'm sorry, Sapphire." Zephyr apologized. "There's times that I can be overprotective on my host."

"I know, but I can take cake of myself." Sapphire assured with a smile. "So where's the location of the Skull Heart? I have to defeat the Skullgirl to obtain it."

"It's at the Grand Cathedral." Zephyr replied, sensing the presence of the artifact. "I can feel it. But I'm sure we look for trouble if someone can lead us to it."

"Let's go." Sapphire said with determination.

* * *

"Hold it!" A demanding female voice said coming from behind Sapphire. She has long red hair with bang on her right side and dark orange eyes. She wore a black blouse with a metal upside-down christ cross on her chest and long sleeves, black mini skirt, and black flat shoes. "State your business."

"We didn't mean to start trouble." Zephyr apologized. "We're looking for the Skull Heart."

"Any one who seeks the Skull Heart must go through me!" The woman said. "I am Parasoul, leader of the Black Ergets and princess of the Canopy Kingdom! I will not let everyone get in my way on destroying the Skull Heart!"

"You two?" Sapphire grinned. "I just wanted to see how tough the Skullgirl really is."

"Not on my watch!" Parasoul said, pulling out her living weapon black umbrella called Krieg. "Egrets, get ready!"

"Yes sir!" The Black Ergets troops spoke in an understanding manner.

"C'mon." Parasoul demanded determinedly. "Back to the track meet with you, speed demon."

"Let's go, princess." Sapphire smiked cockily.

Sapphire charged forward and spun quickly a tornado with Zephyr releasing a sound blast straight down at Parasoul, who took the damage from the attack. Parasoul began her first move as she jumped on her umbrella and releases several flaming stabs beneath her to attack Sapphire. Sapphire quickly got back up on her feet and Zephyr released a powerful sound wave that hit Parasoul from afar. But Parasoul wasn't done yet as she swiftly thrusts her umbrella three times very quickly while delivering a vertical slash to attack more. After few minutes of fast speed attacks and dodges, Parasoul started to become weak that gave Sapphire and Zephyr the perfect opportunity to strike. Sapphire jumped in the air while Zephyr was drawing up wind around his host and the two launched themselves forward with a burst of speed and streams of air released in an increased invulnerability, allowing them to defeat Parasoul simply by running and punching into her.

"Not...possible..." Parasoul said, falling down on the ground in pain and defeat.

"Looks like we won." Sapphire smiled cockily while crossing her arms proudly.

"You bet, Sapphire!" Zephyr grinned.

* * *

Arriving in a quiet suburb, Sapphire took a deep breath and recognize her neighborhood. Maplecrest was a home to every diverse collection of people and animals who wander the town's peaceful streets. It serves to be a calm and peaceful place, where many houses with picketed fencing wind down hilly roads far into the distance, the roads themselves littered with autumn leaves, and freshly falling from the maples above. But despite the gentle neighborhood, Sapphire and Zephyr spotted several kids getting autographs from their favorite star. After the star attraction was done with her fans, she turned around to watch Sapphire walking away and ran up to catch her attention.

"Hey, are you Sapphire?" The girl asked. She has cerulean hair that is tied in a sharp ponytail, beautiful and simple black eyes, and wore a sleeved orange and black mini dress and a pair of black thigh-lengthed boots with small skulls. "My name is Cerebella."

"Yeah, why?" Sapphire replied.

"Listen, my fans knows you as the fastest girl alive with great fighting combat." Cerebella grinned. "So, I was thinking about having a battle to test our strength and skills."

"Okay, I'll do it." Sapphire smiled cockily. "I was waiting for a challenge anyway."

"And besides, being armed is my gimmick." Cerebella challenged.

"And so much for your hat being lock and load." Sapphire joked.

Sapphire charged forward to attack first, but Cerebella hit her in the air and then jumped up to spin her hat in a helicopter motion. Sapphire jumped back onto her feet and delivered a powerful spinning double kick to the circus girl. Then, Cerebella used her hat to send a hard knuckle punch on Sapphire's stomach. Sapphire swiftly flipped herself up and creates a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds that wrapped Cerebella around to ensnare her for a massive damage before Zephyr slammed his fists down on the circus girl to the ground. Cerebella hold Sapphire by the legs and then slapped her multiple times before Vice-Versa slammed her onto the ground. As Sapphire got up, she shot out a powerful vortex of air while Zephyr rapidly slashes his blades, allowing them to defeat Cerebella with a strong combination attack.

"All that...practice..." Cerebella said, falling down on the ground.

"Thanks for the challenge." Sapphire grinned while crossing her arms over her chest proudly.

"Not bad." Zephyr smirked.

* * *

Arriving in a nighttime seaside Dagonian-populated section of New Meridian, Sapphire and Zephyr started to look around the town of Little Innsmouth. Feeling her own stomach growling loudly, Sapphire walked down the street to the restaurant and went inside to take her order. After her yummy meal, she walked out of the restaurant until she was being stopped by a mysterious feminine figure. She has short black hair, tan skin, and red eyes while wearing a black bodysuit with a red stripe down the front and silver cuffs at the head, leg and arm holes with matching boots and black gloves. She also has a pair of segmented small golden rings on her wrists and a black metallic mask on her face.

"SAPPHIRE!" The girl shouted suddenly.

"Get ready, Sapphire!" Zephyr warned in shock. "Looks like we can't get away from her!"

"I'm on it." Sapphire said, getting ready to fight. 'But why does she knows my name?'

Sapphire tackled Garnet with a strong swift kick, sending her crashing to the ground. As Garnet got up, she creates a reddish-black lightning arrow-head-shaped bolt and send it straight towards Sapphire that sent her flying to the ground with a hard thud. Sapphire launched herself into the air and spun quickly to release a shock wave firing straight down at Garnet. But Garnet enveloped herself in a fiery, fire-like aura and performed a quick flip to attack Sapphire with her feet. As Sapphire got back on her feet, she started to circle around Garnet at high speeds and stirred up wind currents to form a vortex of wind that encloses her to major damage. Garnet throws out a powerful spinning kick straight ahead and create a reddish-black tornado that sucked Sapphire, who was in a massive damage. As the girls continue to battle faster and faster, Garnet was growing tired every second. Sapphire then defeated Garnet by Zephyr turned his arms into a piercing drill while she was running forward.

"Must...continue!" Garnet said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"We won." Sapphire smiled with a wink.

"Of course." Zephyr grinned. He then look at Garnet in alarm. "Sapphire, we got to go! She's waking up!"

"Not yet." Sapphire said curiously. "She knows my name and she sounds very familiar too."

"Sapphire, it's me...Garnet!" The girl said, taking breath very carefully while getting up from the ground.

"Garnet?" Sapphire gasped sharply. That's when memories started to surge through her mind. She remembers Garnet really well. She was always very gothic, sharp-witted, and serious who always want to be alone. But now she's a totally different person. "Garnet, is that really you?" She noticed that Garnet was running away from her. "Garnet, wait!"

"She's gone." Zephyr said. "You should follow her."

"I agreed." Sapphire said with a nod. "Let's go."

* * *

Following her friend towards the daytime Little Innsmouth, Sapphire and Zephyr both continues to chase after Garnet until she was stopped by a feline catgirl. She has white bob-cut hair and wore a black trench coat.

"I've heard many fighters are looking for the Skullgirl for the Skull Heart." The catgirl said with a grin. "Are you one of them?"

"Yes, I am." Sapphire answered suspiciously.

"Well, I'm looking for someone who's more challenging than those Medici goons." The catgirl said, taking off her trench coat to reveal herself. "I'm Nadia Fortune, by the way. Do you accept my challenge?"

"I'm Sapphire." Sapphire smiled. "And my parasite is Zephyr and we accept your challenge."

"Nice scarf." Ms. Fortune joked with sarcasm.

"You're about to beat up by a speed demon." Zephyr challenged.

Nadia ran forward and throw several punches and kicks at Sapphire, but the speedster had blocked them in a speed combat. Sapphire ran herself straight into the catgirl while being enveloped in a light blue aura and delivers a powerful kick at the face, but Nadia quickly dodged the attack and made an X shaped claw at Sapphire's face while extending her arms. Sapphire then gives himself an extreme boost of speed that turned herself into a destructive attack with Zephyr rapidly slashing his claws towards Ms. Fortune. After a few minutes of speed and claw attacks, Ms. Fortune took many deep tiring breaths that gave Sapphire the best chance to finish her off. Sapphire started to spin her legs around in a style similar to breakdancing at high speeds while Zephyr was creating air currents to form a tornado that can damage Nadia to her defeat.

"You...show off...!" Ms. Fortune said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Great battle!" Sapphire smiled.

"Nice job." Zephyr congratulated.

* * *

After being victorious at her battle with the other fighters in her travel, Sapphire finally arrived at the Grand Cathedral. She and Zephyr both observed the hallowed building that serves as a place for the citizens of Canopy Kingdom to worship The Trinity. She quietly opened the doors and was amazed by the place resembling a traditional Catholic church with white marble walls, large stained glass windows, ornate frescoes, and a large imposingly statue. Shockingly, Sapphire realized that the Grand Cathedral was actually the headquarters for the Skullgirl herself. Before she can take her chance to finish her, Sapphire spotted Garnet being confronted by a two blue ponytailed ninja nurse, who seems to be very brutal and cunning. That's when Sapphire decided to save her friend.

"I can't believe this!" Garnet snarled. "You won't get away with this, Valentine!"

"Yet another failed experiment." The nurse known as Valentine smiled slyly. "Time to shut you down permanently, Garnet."

"Leave Garnet alone!" Sapphire demanded, standing in front of Garnet.

"Sapphire, you came back for me?" Garnet asked softly.

"Of course I did." Sapphire replied, smiling at Garnet. "You're my friend. Even though there's times we don't see eye to eye."

"Well, the blue speedster finally finish her race to the church." Valentine mocked. "Double, what should we do?"

"The Skull Heart can answer all of your problems, dear Sapphire." Double stated with her eyes closed and her hands closed together in a prayer state. "Anything you desire."

"The Skull Heart?" Sapphire gasped sharply. "In here?"

"Indeed." Double responded, lowering her hands and opened her frighteningly red eyes. "The Skullgirl Bloody Marie herself awaits below." She suddenly opened her mouth impossibly wide and transformed herself into her true form: a grotesque monster of distorted flesh and teeth with a crown-like object on her head. "But only if you prove yourself worthy!"

"Ready for this, Zephyr?" Sapphire grinned determinedly.

"Ready!" Zephyr grinned.

"Have you come to give confession?" Double questioned mockingly.

Double quickly shapeshifted into Parasoul to attack her opponent with her pistol, but Sapphire attacked first by performing two powerful wind backflip kicks for Double to take a hit. Double then shapeshifted into Filia to perform a quick jab at Sapphire while crouching on the floor. But Sapphire wasn't done with the shapeshifting freak. She hits Double with her feet while spinning like a drill and then started running rapidly with streams of air released by Zephyr as she delivered multiple punches at Double. As Double tried to shapeshift into Parasoul to attack more, Sapphire took her advantage to run quickly with streams of air released by Zephyr but ended the shapeshifter with a powerful kick. After Double was reverting into a disgusting fleshy pile of defeat, Sapphire was prepared to fight against Valentine as she sees her as an easier target. Sapphire charged forward to crouch down on the floor as Zephyr extended his claws to slash Valentine with incredible speed and power, which Valentine blocked the attack for a second. Sapphire then twirled her upside-down body and attacks with Zephyr's claws like helicopter blades at Valentine before started running rapidly with streams of air released by Zephyr as she delivered multiple punches at the nurse. Valentine fakes her own death to temporarily seal Sapphire with a freezing ward, but she was too late to attack. Sapphire defeated Valentine by somersaulting forward with one of her legs outstretched to slam it into the ground as she lands and then ran quickly with streams of air released by Zephyr as she delivered multiple punches at the nurse.

"Got...sloppy..." Valentine said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Great job!" Sapphire smiled.

"As always." Zephyr replied.

* * *

After defeating both Valentine and Double with Garnet watching after them, Sapphire rushed to the stairs and stopped once she noticed Zephyr feeling down for a minute.

"What's wrong, Zephyr?" Sapphire asked.

"Are you sure about this, Sapphire?" Zephyr questioned. "Even we're stronger than ever before, I'm not sure we stand a chance against her."

"Don't worry about it, Zephyr." Sapphire smiled determinedly. "We've got to try and this is the only way. Not if we're not strong enough to beat her, I'm not giving up and continue to finish her off at the very end."

As Sapphire entered inside the catacombs, she was a bit creeped out about the broken ruins of the place and saw a bizarre blue light coming from the Skullgirl, glaring calmly at her as she was really to make her final stand against a determined opponent. She has gray hair with skulls adorning her hair to keep her two ponytails straight and tidy and wore a maid outfit with a blue light hanging off of her back, but her eyes freaked Sapphire out the most. The Skullgirl's eyes were blood red that had the shape of half of a skull in both pupils.

"Sapphire, we finally meet again." Bloody Marie said calmly.

"Have we met before?" Sapphire questioned. "Tell me, Skullgirl. How?"

"All I know is that...your speed unrivaled all limitless possibilities from the Medici." Marie answered. That's when her voice became almost fierce and demonic. "The blood I have sworn to spill, despite your strong will and kind heart!"

When Marie raised her arms in the air, the sound of thunder crashes throughout the catacombs. Sapphire and Zephyr watched the entire place changing itself into a skeletal battlefield. She saw several fragments of broken Trinity statues looming overhead as a full moon shines down onto the arena. With little left to stand on for support, the Skullgirl's raw energy created a makeshift floor in the form of thick, bright blue strands with skulls laced into them with several skulls were littering at the ground.

"I will wipe all horrors from this world, starting with you." Marie stated, lifting her arms to bring forth giant skulls to protect around her in battle.

"That's what you think." Sapphire spat.

Sapphire charged forth and delivers a powerful spinning kick to the Skullgirl while her leg was enveloped in a blue wind energy. But the Skullgirl felt no pride and summoned a pile of skeletons from the ground to grapple Sapphire's feet with slight scatch damage before tossing her across the field. Sapphire got back on her feet and ran towards the Skullgirl at extremely fast speed while Zephyr wildly swung his blades at Marie. Unfortunately, Marie spew out an endless array of skulls that was flying in towards Sapphire, who was bith dodging and getting hit as the same time. Sapphire then ensnare the Skullgirl in a sharp, blue wind cyclone that was created by Zephyr while spinning him around her neck before running extremely with streams of air released by her parasite. Just as the Skullgirl summons another pile of skeletons from the ground, Sapphire blocked the attack by running increasingly with streams of air released by Zephyr to deliver Marie a powerful kick straight in the face. Sending her opponent a fierce glare, Marie began to lower herself down to the ground while emitting a blue explosion and changed herself into her second form: she was now floating in the air with a black figure created by the Skull Heart floating right behind her. As the shadow flies upward in the air, it quickly came down from above that damage Sapphire painfully. Lucky for her and her parasite, Zephyr created a powerful wind shockwave to attack the Skullgirl while Sapphire jumped backwards in the air. That's when the shadow started to attack when it sunk down into the ground until it then came up to punch Sapphire from underneath. After Sapphire blocked the attack, she began to run at extremely fast speed as Zephyr rapidly slashes Marie with his blades. Feeling weak and pain through her whole body, Marie started to change into her third and final form. After letting out a loud painful scream, Marie was now an organism with merely bones surrounding the Skull Heart as its energies was keeping her together. Marie then spew out an endless array of skulls to fly towards Sapphire, but the speedster jumped high in the air and started to run increasingly with a burst of speed while Zephyr used his wild claws to damage Marie. But the Skullgirl quickly send out the shadow to attack, leaving the shadow to jab at Sapphire and send her flying across the battlefield with moderate damage. Sapphire let out a cunning grin and knew the exact move to beat the Skullgirl. She lunged forward and spun herself in a cock-screw manner with her feet leading towards the Skullgirl and finished her with a powerful air kick. Marie gave one last scream in pain and her entire body began to vanish out of the battle, leaving the Skull Heart behind.

"I am who I am." Sapphire smiled with a wink. "The fastest girl alive!"

"Make a wish, Saph." Zephyr said.

* * *

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Sapphire and Zephyr took their possession of the Skull Heart as they took a very long look at it for her decision to be made.

"This is it, Sapphire." Zephyr spoke. "What are you gonna wish for?"

"Now that I'm thinking about it..." Sapphire responded, closing her eyes slowly. "It's time for me to move on for desperate measures." She then visualized the images of Garnet when she was a sharp-witted goth girl and now becoming a chaotic lab experiment. "But, Garnet...that poor girl. We may have been rivals for a long time, so I know what I have to do." That's when she opened her eyes with determination. "Skull Heart! I wish for Garnet to have a normal life again!"

"Your wish is pure." The Skull Heart stated. "Healing the gothic girl is noble, but it doesn't change the fact that you will seek danger lies ahead of you within the Medici family."

* * *

After her journey on battling the Skullgirl and making her wish on the Skull Heart was over, Sapphire was back at school with Zephyr still around her neck. She was stretching her arms and legs so she could race against the other runners, but her coach had caught her full attention once a familiar girl came in the track field.

"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce our new track member, Miss...Garnet." The coach spoke to his students. "Respect her."

Sapphire smiled as she already recognize the girl. She has has short black hair with a red streaks, tan skin, and red eyes with a tattoo that looked like two curved bright red lines. She was crossing her skinny arms over her chest and gave the runners an emotionless glance.

"Hi everyone." Garnet said. "I'm Garnet. I just moved here from the labs and running is my passion." Then, Garnet gave everyone a tiny smile. "Nice to meet you."

Sapphire let out a warm smile as she was glad to see her friend normal so they can be best friends again. After school, Sapphire and Garnet raced out of the school building to run back home together.


	2. Topaz: Extreme Wrench

Welcome to the Medici Mafia. On the surface, the wealthy Medici family was noble and generous, but beneath this facade lurks the truth: everyone in New Meridian was being manipulated, coerced or directly controlled by the Medici crime family. They have committed many crimes and are being hunted by Canopy Princess Parasoul to carry out the law. Being the evil leader of the ruthless Medici Mafia, Lorenzo has naturally made a great deal of enemies throughout his grisly career and spends a large amount of his time in the safety of his office in Medici Tower guarded by Black Dahlia and scores of henchmen. But a few entertaining stars were unaware of themselves being doubles as a talent pool for the mob. The youngest member of the genius scientist team was known as the intellectual, inventive dynamo of brain power throughout the Canopy Kingdom, where she was admired for her enormous brain and cutesy look. She has orange bob-cut hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. She wore a long-sleeved orange crop top, bulky dark orange gloves, orange short-shorts, and dark orange boots. On her head was a brown goggle with orange lenses and long flat arms coming out from the sides with fingers that looked like five wrenches. That is actually her living weapon named Wolver.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the moment you're all been waiting for!" An elderly male announcer announced through the microphone. "Our genius attraction, the super combination of power and intellect! And master of the living weapon, Wolver! Topaz!"

Topaz stepped in with her brand new advance invention and greeted the business people with a modest smile. Her invention was

"How did you manage to create it?" A thirty man wondered.

"It's amazing! How much we can offer you?" A twenty-five year old woman questioned.

"How about $100? $150? $200?" A thirty-six man asked with a shout.

After the settlement of selling every invention was a success, Topaz's aunt Zirconia was congratulating her niece with a bright smile on her face.

"Great job out there, Topaz!" Zirconia smiled. "I think you really brighten those people out."

"Aw, thanks, aunt Zirconia!" Topaz smiled while hugging her aunt tightly. Then, she looked around to search someone. "But where's Vitale?"

To answer her question, Vitale was leaning against the wall with a cunning smile that only Topaz was already aware of. After all, she never trusted him since the start.

"Topaz." Vitale greeted.

"Did you see my invention, Vitale?" Topaz smiled falsely.

"Yes, yes...it was brilliant. That wrench of you can put on quite an entertainment." Vitale replied.

"I've thought so." Zirconia smirked.

"Now, I speak with you in private?" Vitale asked. " I need your special talent that requires something important."

"Sure." Topaz nodded. _That's why you came here isn't it?_

* * *

As Topaz followed Vitale into his office, she was amazed the room with fine luxury.

"I need you to deal with someone for me, Topaz." Vitale proposed.

"What is it?" Topaz asked.

"Someone that needs to bring down to justice." Vitale explained. "Her name is Ruby, the infamous treasure hunter. She has stolen a jewel called the Master Shard from us."

"A thief?" Topaz stated. "Not much for a treasure hunter."

"We thought she had been taken care of, but somehow survived." Vitale continued. "You have to pursue her and reclaim the Master Shard from her at any cost. Plus, she's in Little Innsmouth."

"I'm on it." Topaz smiled a bit. "Consider it done, Vitale."

* * *

Arriving in one of the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities, Topaz observed the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities and knew as the city of art, culture, and sophistication that played the host to a diverse population of humans and ferals from all corners of the bustling streets that resides many strange and mysterious fighters. But she spotted a familiar schoolgirl up ahead. She has a purple parasite wrapped on her head and mahogany-colored eyes. She wore a school uniform with a pale gray and black color that has a black necktie as it splits in half of her grey shirt, a black higher thigh length miniskirt, a pair of black knee-lengthed stockings, and a little shade of brown shoes.

"Filia!" Topaz called out as she was running towards the schoolgirl.

"Huh?" Filia said, turning around to watch Topaz stop for taking hard breath.

"Where have you been?" Topaz asked with a smile.

"Who are you?" Filia asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"My name is Topaz." Topaz replied. "Why don't you remember me or your family?" She then took out her orange compact supercomputer to analyze the problem until she found it. "So, it's that parasite that wiped out all of your memories clean."

"Enough talk!" Samson yelled harshly. "Let's fight."

"You look nice." Filia said politely.

"A protector is my gimmick!" Topaz declared.

Topaz made the first move and threw a batch of explosive energy orange discs at Filia to inflict damage while Wolver used his arms as propellers to fly in the air. Topaz then pulled out her two small boxes filled with explosive discs and threw then at the schoolgirl as a ripple of yellow light emerges with the boxes exploding upon impact and releasing several explosive discs to harm Filia. Filia then jumped up and attacked Topaz with all kinds of knives, tools, and accessories out of her hair that hit her directly until she made a parasitic hair drill with one leg to knock the intellect off balance and jumped up to attack her again with a buzzsaw-like hula hoop. Before Topaz could get up and fight, Filia rolled forward with Samson covering her in sharp spikes that damaged Topaz. That's when Topaz jumped back up and wasn't done yet. Topaz gets launched into the air by Wolver and performed a tornado into the air while lashing out multiple powerful kicks to damage Filia. Topaz then sweeped Filia and launched her in the air with a flip kick with Wolver delivering several arm drills to slam the schoolgirl into the ground that lead to Topaz's victory.

"Very...clever..." Filia said, falling down on the ground in pain and defeat.

"Dammit, kid!" Samson groaned.

"That parasite just isn't your thing of trusting." Topaz said firmly while placing her hands onto her hips.

* * *

Arriving in a daytime seaside Dagonian-populated section of New Meridian, Topaz started to look for the infamous treasure hunter around the town of Little Innsmouth until she found her walking out of the famous Yu-Wan's restaurant. She has a long red hair pulled into a long ponytail and violet eyes. She wore a red top with a white crescent moon on it, a sleeveless jean vest, dark red leather leggings, dark red boots, and black leather gloves with pointed knuckles.

"That meal was delicious. But it could get spicy if I'm not careful." Ruby smiled to herself.

"I've found you, Ruby! Return the Master Shard now!" Topaz called strictly.

"Wait a minute! You're one of the Vitale's minions?" Ruby growled. She examined Topaz from top to bottom and let out a smirk. "Sorry, shorty. You're not much of a challenge. But of course I can make the most of it."

"One more time, hand it over!" Topaz repeated.

"Don't think because you're a child, this situation would become easy for you." Ruby snickered while cracking her fists. "I can't give it to you, so let's see what you got."

Ruby ran forward and throw several powerful punches at Topaz, but the kid genius ordered Wolver to block the attack. Topaz ran herself straight into the tomboyish fighter while Wolver thrusting his arm forward after a long windup in the chest, but Ruby dodged the attack and jumped up in the air to whirl directly down with her clenched fists pointing downward while spinning to damage Topaz. Topaz then performs a full split on the ground with Wolver quickly blasting Ruby high into the air with a strong clenched fist on hit. After a few minutes of brain vs brawn moves, Ruby was starting to become tired that gives Topaz the perfect chance to finish her off. Topaz jumped in the air with Wolver covering her legs to perform a diving overhead drill attack that can damage Ruby to her defeat.

"Sorry, family..." Ruby said, falling down on the ground in pain and defeat.

"I'm a genius you _can't_ outsmart!" Topaz smiled with a wink.

"You and that goggle make a good team, I'll give you that." Ruby admitted while slowly getting up in pain. "But you look nice to me."

"What?" Topaz asked in confusion.

"Look I wasn't lying about the Master Shard. I really can't give it to you." Ruby said calmly.

"And why not?" Topaz demanded.

"Because my body got this way because I fused that strange gem that my family kept from Lorenzo." Ruby explained with a frown. Then, she let out a fierce snarl. "It was my family's precious treasure that Dahlia and her goons killed us. But I live on the ocean floor, letting my fury rage on while the rest of my family are...dead!" She shook her head and glared coldly at Topaz. "But I don't know why I'm explaining that to you. I'm off for the Skull Heart. See ya, kid."

"Wait!" Topaz cried, watching Ruby took of out of her sight. "She may got away, but she was right about the Medici's evil intention." She took our her orange compact supercomputer to pinpoint Ruby's location. "She's heading towards the Grand Cathedral. Perfect."

* * *

Arriving in a quiet suburb, Topaz entered into a home to every diverse collection of people and animals who wander the town's peaceful streets. It serves to be a calm and peaceful place, where many houses with picketed fencing wind down hilly roads far into the distance, the roads themselves littered with autumn leaves, and freshly falling from the maples above. But unfortunately, she was being stopped by a group of Black Ergets troops, where their leader was observing her. She has long red hair with bang on her right side and dark orange eyes. She wore a black blouse with a metal upside-down christ cross on her chest and long sleeves, black mini skirt, and black flat shoes.

"Princess Parasoul, that's the girl working for the Medici Mafia." The communication officer of the Black Ergets informed through the princess's walkie-talkie.

"Thanks, Molly." Parasoul confirmed over the walkie-talkie. "She's at my sight." She gave the walkie-talkie to one of her Black Erget troops and faced sternly at Topaz. "Stand down, girl. I can't let you causing crimes around this area."

"Look, I assure you that I'm not what you think I am." Topaz assured. "I may work for the Mafia, but as a spy to uncover their true plot."

"If what you say is true, let's prove it." Parasoul said firmly.

"Gladly." Topaz grinned.

Topaz charged forward and Wolver punched horizontally in front of Parasoul, who took the damage from the attack. Parasoul began her first move as she jumped on her umbrella and releases several flaming stabs beneath her to attack Topaz. Topaz quickly got back up on her feet and commanded Wolver to summon a buzz-saw attack with a downward drill move that hit Parasoul from afar. But Parasoul wasn't done yet as she swiftly thrusts her umbrella four times very quickly while delivering a vertical slash to attack more. After a few minutes of quick thinking and strategic dodges, Parasoul started to become weak that gave Topaz jumped up in the air as Wolver was punching down at the princess multiple times in a nick of speed, allowing her to defeat Parasoul simply when the two delivered a powerful punch.

"Just a common tool." Parasoul said, falling down on the ground in pain and defeat.

"Shoulda called for your troops." Topaz smiled.

* * *

After being victorious at her battle with the other fighters in her travel, Topaz finally arrived at the Grand Cathedral. She and Wolver both observed the hallowed building that serves as a place for the citizens of Canopy Kingdom to worship The Trinity. She quietly opened the doors and was amazed by the place resembling a traditional Catholic church with white marble walls, large stained glass windows, ornate frescoes, and a large imposingly statue. Shockingly, Topaz realized that the Grand Cathedral was actually the headquarters for the Skullgirl herself. Before she can take her chance to finish her, Topaz spotted Ruby being confronted by a two blue ponytailed ninja nurse, who seems to be very brutal and cunning. But Topaz wasn't gonna sit on the sidelines.

"Despite being fused, the tomboy's body still grows stronger." Valentine smiled curiously. "I must perform more tests on this amazing sample."

"Hands off that girl! I need her!" Topaz demanded.

"Do you hear that, girlie? The Medici's girl scout has come to save you." Valentine mocked at Ruby before grinning evilly at Topaz. "Sorry, but she's mine to play with. Double! We have work to do."

Valentine quickly performed a quick slash at Topaz with her bonesaw in a sawing motion, but after Topaz viewed Valentine on being an easy target, the kid genius charged forward to crouch down on the floor as Wolver fiercely slammed his fist at the nurse on the floor, which Valentine haven't blocked it in time. Topaz then crouched down for a second and then jumped towards Valentine while Wolver lifted the nurse by the neck and drove his other fist straight into Valentine's stomach before he can slam his opponent down to the floor. Before Valentine fakes her own death to temporarily seal Topaz with a freezing ward, it was too late. Topaz defeated Valentine when Wolver attack her with a fierce punch that send the nurse flying in the air and back to the floor. After Valentine laid down on the floor in defeat, Topaz was prepared to fight Double who shapeshifted into her with blonde bob-cut hair, blue eyes, pale pink skin, a red long-sleeved crop top, bulky black gloves, red short-shorts, and black boots. On her head was a black goggle with red lenses. Both Topaz launched at each other and then start using their living weapons to rapid punching simultaneously. Topaz then kicked the Double Topaz high into the air with a spinning drill on the shoe and Wolver grabbed the copycat doppelganger and dragged her in the air before slamming her hard on the floor with heavy damage. Double Topaz quickly used her living weapon to grab his fists and hit Topaz hard in the stomach, knocking the kid genius away from the Topaz doppelganger. But Topaz does a full split on the floor as Wolver constructed his arms into a large laser cannon which Topaz uses to blast the Topaz doppelganger towards the Trinity windows. The Double Topaz then proceeded to use her living weapon to impale his hands to the floor, causing huge wrenches to come out to attack Topaz. Unfortunately, Topaz wasn't through yet. Topaz finished the fake Topaz by quickly crouching low on the floor with Wolver aiming his arms at the doppelganger and fired a hail of wrench-like missiles that lead to their victory.

"You stole my IQ..." The Topaz doppelganger said, falling down on the floor in pain and defeat.

"I'm the one...the only...Topaz!" Topaz winked.

While reverting back into a nun, Double slowly opened her frighteningly red eyes and opened her mouth impossibly wide to transform into her true form: a grotesque monster of distorted flesh and teeth with a crown-like object on her head. Once Double quickly shapeshifted into to Filia to attack Topaz with a spinning saw out of hair that wraps around her whole torso like a hula hoop, Topaz twirled her body with Wolver attacking Double like a graceful tornado to take damage on the shapeshifting monster. Double then quickly shapeshifted into Cerebella to do a flip kick that lauches the kid genius into the air. But Topaz quickly took out her orange compact supercomputer to analyze a weak spot until it finally beeped the point for a perfect chance to strike. Topaz hits Double with a standard double kick while Wolver leaned in with two arms drills with multiple damage for the shapeshifting nun. Before Double was about to shapeshift once more, Topaz took her chance to perform whirling motions on her hands for Wolver to lash out his arms multiple times to damage Double that led to their victory.

"Forgive me, master..." Double said, falling down on the floor in pain and defeat.

"No one imitates the kid genius!" Topaz grinned with a wink.

* * *

After defeating both Valentine and Double, Topaz was proudly staring down at her two defeated opponents while Wolver was happily applauding to their victory.

"That'll show you that my intellect is much stronger than the two of you." Topaz smiled. She then noticed that Ruby was out of her sight. "Uh, no! That girl snuck off while we were fighting!"

"She has entered the catacombs. To complete her vengeance against the Medicis, she will confront from the Skullgirl and claim the Skull Heart for herself." Double stated with her eyes closed and her hands closed together in a prayer state. "The Skull Heart can give you anything you desire...even the truth of what you seek." She lowered her hands at the sides and opened her frighteningly red eyes. "Hurry and you can take her place."

* * *

As Topaz rushed to the stairs and entered inside the catacombs, she was a bit creeped out about the broken ruins of the place and saw a bizarre blue light coming from the Skullgirl, glaring calmly at her as she was really to make her final stand against a determined opponent. She has gray hair with skulls adorning her hair to keep her two ponytails straight and tidy and wore a maid outfit with a blue light hanging off of her back, but her eyes freaked Topaz out the most. The Skullgirl's eyes were blood red that had the shape of half of a skull in both pupils.

"I know you're down here, Ruby! Come on out!" Topaz hollered.

"The girl you seek is not here." Marie said calmly.

"So you're the Skullgirl?" Topaz asked.

"Indeed." Marie replied, but she observed her opponent as if she can sense something off about Topaz. "Strange. You are pure, but secretly aware the company that keeps you. But your masters, the Medicis, must never claim the Skull Heart."

"I'm not on their side. I just work there to spy on them." Topaz said firmly. "To learn their true plot upon the world."

"Oh, but I'm sorry." Marie said softly. That's when her voice became almost fierce and demonic. "Since you're still part of it, you die."

When Marie raised her arms in the air, the sound of thunder crashes throughout the catacombs. Topaz and Wolver watched the entire place changing itself into a skeletal battlefield. She saw several fragments of broken Trinity statues looming overhead as a full moon shines down onto the arena. With little left to stand on for support, the Skullgirl's raw energy created a makeshift floor in the form of thick, bright blue strands with skulls laced into them with several skulls were littering at the ground.

"Your pretentious loyalty will be your demise." Marie stated, lifting her arms to bring forth giant skulls to protect around her in battle.

"Time for your today's lesson." Topaz spat.

Topaz charged forth and extended her legs out to hit the Skullgirl with spinning drills from both of her shoes while Wolver was covering his host's legs to perform a downward-aiming drill attack. But the Skullgirl felt no pride and summoned a pile of skeletons from the ground to grapple Topaz's feet with slight scatch damage before tossing her across the field. Topaz got back on her feet and ran towards the Skullgirl to deliver a flurry of rapid kicks while Wolver's wrench fingers begin to slash Marie. Unfortunately, Marie spew out an endless array of skulls that was flying in towards Topaz, who was both dodging and getting hit as the same time. Topaz then hopped into the air and spun her back around to the Skullgirl before Wolver whipped his fist a full 360° at her. Just as the Skullgirl summons another pile of skeletons from the ground, Topaz blocked the attack by jumping in the air with Wolver performing a diagonal down-forward one-legged driving kick with deadly force at Marie. Sending her opponent a fierce glare, Marie began to lower herself down to the ground while emitting a blue explosion and changed herself into her second form: she was now floating in the air with a black figure created by the Skull Heart floating right behind her. As the shadow flies upward in the air, it quickly came down from above that damage Topaz painfully. Lucky for her and her living weapon, Wolver repeatedly whipped his arms at the Skullgirl before he can deliver a final lashing whip to Marie. That's when the shadow started to attack when it sunk down into the ground until it then came up to punch Topaz from underneath. After Topaz blocked the attack, she began to run and knee Marie in the stomach before Wolver can deliver a strong upward punch. Feeling weak and pain through her whole body, Marie started to change into her third and final form. After letting out a loud painful scream, Marie was now an organism with merely bones surrounding the Skull Heart as its energies was keeping her together. Marie then spew out an endless array of skulls to fly towards Topaz, but the kid genius jumped high in the air and Wolver fired a barrage of wrench-like missiles to damage Marie. But the Skullgirl quickly send out the shadow to attack, leaving the shadow to jab at Topaz and send her flying across the battlefield with moderate damage. But Topaz used her compact supercomputer to detect a weak spot and knew the exact move to beat the Skullgirl. Wolver used his arms as propellers and began to let Topaz flying through the air leading towards the Skullgirl and Topaz finished her by unleashing mulitple rounds from her small pistol guns while ending with a charged double shot. Marie gave one last scream in pain and her entire body began to vanish out of the battle, leaving the Skull Heart behind.

"I'm analyzing that Skull Heart to my valuable research." Topaz said determinedly.

* * *

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Topaz took her possession of the Skull Heart as she took a very long look at it for her decision to be made while Wolver was holding the glowing artifact in his hand.

"The Skull Heart: the source of the Skullgirl's power." Topaz breathed. "But I have no time for wishes. I must exam it immediately.

"Thanks for dealing with Marie for me, shorty!" Ruby smirked.

Just before Ruby makes an attempt to steal the Skull Heart, Topaz quickly stopped the evil attempt by catching her in Wolver's hands as Ruby was struggling to get free from the living weapon's clutches.

"Let me go! I've got to avenge my family! With that wish, I can end the Medici Mafia once and for all!" Ruby screamed.

"It's _not_ gonna work! That wish can bring you dangerous results upon yourself!" Topaz yelled.

"With or without my wish, I'll kill them all! As long as the Master Shard's power flows through my viens, no one can stop me from avenging the Polaris family!" Ruby yelled back.

"Flows through my viens, huh?" Topaz echoed. She took a deep breath and ordered Wolver to let Ruby go. "Look, I'll let you go and I'll tell you that information about the Medici. After all, they don't know that I'm just finding out the truth about them for the world to know and then I'll let you stop them for avenging your family. Deal?"

"Deal." Ruby smiled slyly. "Consider it done, shorty."

* * *

After her journey on battling the Skullgirl was over, Topaz (as well as Wolver) got back to the Medici Tower and went in Vitale's office as she wore a business attire and sat on her chair with Vitale congratulating her on a job well done from his desk.

"Well done. You exceeded my greatest expectations!" Vitale smiled proudly. "Now that treasure hunter and the Skullgirl are gone, the Master Shard is back in my hands. Even the royal Renoir family won't stared a chance against the Medici. And it's all thanks to you, Topaz."

Unknown to Vitale, Topaz looked away with a happy but sly expression for letting Ruby go in the process and knows that she's out there somewhere.


	3. Emerald: Upgraded Gynoid

Enter to Anti-Skullgirl Lab 8! It is home to a wealth of agents looking to end the Skullgirl's rampage through the Canopy Kingdom. Many of them are heavily modified with advanced technologies or parasites. Also, the place has all computer terminals, heavy machinery, and mad science that are mainstays within the confines of Lab 8's uninviting interior. The Lab 8 was one of several Anti-Skullgirl labs created to aid in the destruction of the Skullgirl and is responsible for the creation of all synthetic parasitic implants. Dr. Avian was the director of Anti-Skullgirl Lab 8 and the doctor who is responsible for creating several best warriors that are able to defeat the Skullgirl. Now, he's with Leduc and Hive inside the robotic room to introduce them his latest ASG creation. She has long waist length green hair, red irises with black sclera, and metallic skin. She wore a jade green jacket over a green leotard with black glowing linings, fingerless black gloves, and tall green boots with big black circled cuff pieces at the ankle.

"Leduc, Hive...meet Emerald, Lab 8's gynoid soldier." Dr. Avian announced.

"So this is Project: Emerald. I've read the papers, but I'm amazed to say that she has the beauty to compete as a robot." Leduc said, attracting by Emerald's beauty.

"I've heard Lab Zero has created one like her with two parasites, but much more extreme and a bit chaotic." Hive added.

"Project: Emerald was equipped with two synthetic parasites. The Overdrive System allows her to have numerous weaponry of advanced technology capabilities while the Ferrum System allows her to copy her opponent's signature move just by scanning with her eyes." Dr. Avian explained.

"Um, Avian?" Emerald interrupted sassily. "Could you talk to them somewhere else, please? I'm busy here."

"The Overdrive System is admittedly more advanced than we predicted." Dr. Avian continued. "We designed it to be a spacial link with her body and Lab 8's vast underground arsenal, but she was becoming more advance and technical with it that I never imagined before."

"Seriously, Doctor." Emerald snapped, gazing at Dr. Avian's lab coat. "You need to get some colors on that fresh lab coat of yours. It's getting old!"

"To think...that poor human girl I found may be the one to defeat the Skull Heart once and for all after she analyzes its weak points." Dr. Avian sighed.

As Emerald was sleeping in her mechanical bed, she was beginning to have nightmares about her previous life. She was once used to dress as a maid along with her friends Marie and Patricia at the orphanage in Rommelgrad until they were captured by slave traders. But since she was too sassy and rude to be a slave, she was mutilated of her entire body by the Medici slave trader as an example to the others. It was so horrible that it took her days to forget about that terrible day. Her dream was interrupted by a dark gray, doll-like robot that has three short spikes on its head and has bright purplish-pink eyes with slit pupils. It also has long, flat arms have three-fingered hands while its legs are short and stubby. It was named Katana because of her sharp, quick mind. Behind it were two other robot creatures. One was a blue extraterrestrial robot with an oblong head with glowing black symmetrical lines going down the front of its head, shiny green button-like eyes, its hands have three black glowing finger-like digits, and have short, stubby legs. It was named Zula because of her amazing intellect. And the other was a robotic creature with steel blue metallic skin and has a disc-shaped body with a pair of flat, gray spikes on either side toward the rear, a pair of red eyes resides in two holes in its metallic skin, and has a pair of thick arms with three claws on the ends. It was named Nitro because of his muscles.

"Hey! Hey, empress!" Katana said. She took a deep breath and raised her voice to yell at her host. "Wake up, Emerald! The alarm is picking up a huge reaction downtown!"

"She's right, empress!" Zula added. "The Skullgirl is in the town! She's on the move right now!"

"Damn! Get your game on and revved up the Cruiser!" Emerald ordered.

After getting up from her sleep, Emerald had changed into her current outfit and ran onto her futuristic black car vehicle with her crew: Katana, Zula, and Nitro.

"Alright, guys!" Emerald ordered with a grin. "It's time to take the losers down!"

With that, Emerald and her crew drove out of the lab and headed straight to downtown in order to find the Skullgirl.

* * *

Arriving in one of the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities, Emerald was amazed by the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities and the city of art, culture, and sophistication that played the host to a diverse population of humans and ferals from all corners of the bustling streets that resides many strange and mysterious fighters. But she spotted a fighting schoolgirl up ahead. She has a purple parasite wrapped on her head and mahogany-colored eyes. She wore a school uniform with a pale gray and black color that has a black necktie as it splits in half of her grey shirt, a black higher thigh length miniskirt, a pair of black knee-lengthed stockings, and a little shade of brown shoes.

"Hey, is that a parasite attaching on your head?" Emerald asked. "It's kinda of sad to see it not much a helper!"

"Says who?" Samson yelled harshly. "Look, if you're looking for a fight, then you got one!"

"But Samson...!" Filia whispered.

"Don't worry, girlie! I'll make it easy for you." Emerald smiled. "Besides, I need some excitement in this dumpy town anyway."

"Okay." Filia sighed.

"Were you born with that blob?" Emerald asked mockingly.

"Do I know you?" Filia questioned politely.

"You don't." Samson hissed.

Emerald made the first move and transforms her arms into gatling guns and fires them at Filia with twelve strikes. Emerald quickly unleashes a full-force weapon barrage from her arm cannons in a spiral-like wave of artillery that damages the schoolgirl. Filia then jumped up and attacked Emerald with all kinds of knives, tools, and accessories out of her hair that hit her directly until she made a parasitic hair drill with one leg to knock the robot off balance and jumped up to attack her again with a buzzsaw-like hula hoop. Before Emerald could get up and fight, Filia rolled forward with Samson covering her in sharp spikes that damaged Emerald. That's when Emerald jumped back up and gave her opponent a cunning grin. Emerald launched herself into the air and fired a laser beam from her eyes to damage Filia. After scanning her opponent for her signature move, Emerald then jetted Filia into the air with her arms transforming themselves into a pair of gator jaws that carried her opponent high up in the air along with herself before chomping down on her and crashing back into the ground that lead to Emerald's victory.

"No..." Filia said, falling down on the floor in pain and defeat.

"Dammit, kid!" Samson groaned.

"What a joke." Emerald grinned with a wink.

* * *

Arriving in a nighttime seaside Dagonian-populated section of New Meridian, Emerald started to look around the town of Little Innsmouth and walked down the street to the restaurant to satisfy her stomach from being hungry. After her yummy meal, she walked out of the restaurant until she was being confronted by a feline catgirl. She has white bob-cut hair and wore a black trench coat.

"Well, look what we have here!" Emerald said mockingly. "Little Innsmouth's kittycat."

"Nice to meet you, tin can." Ms. Fortune smiled. "Since I saw you as a fighter, let's see which one of us is worthy to defeat the Skullgirl."

"You're on." Emerald grinned.

Nadia ran forward and throw several punches and kicks at Emerald, but the robot quickly blocked them with an indestructible shield. Emerald releases many energy shots from her fingers at the catgirl, but Nadia quickly dodged the attack and made an X shaped claw at Emerald's face while extending her arms. Emerald then fires an energy blast from her palms towards Ms. Fortune. After a few minutes of speed and claw attacks, Nadia took many deep tiring breaths that gave Emerald the best chance to finish her off. After scanning her opponent for her signature move, Emerald release her robotic body parts that cause Nadia to lose her move and be caught by the limbs, which took the catgirl back towards the robot's floating head and caused an explosion giving Ms. Fortune damage to her defeat.

"Stupid...android...!" Ms. Fortune said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Not much of a scaredy cat!" Emerald smiled.

* * *

Arriving in a quiet suburb, Emerald entered into a home to every diverse collection of people and animals who wander the town's peaceful streets. It serves to be a calm and peaceful place, where many houses with picketed fencing wind down hilly roads far into the distance, the roads themselves littered with autumn leaves, and freshly falling from the maples above. But unfortunately, she was being stopped by a group of Black Egrets troops, where their leader was spotting her. She has long red hair with bang on her right side and dark orange eyes. She wore a black blouse with a metal upside-down christ cross on her chest and long sleeves, black mini skirt, and black flat shoes.

"Oh damn!" Emerald hissed. "It's the Black Egrets!"

"I'm Princess Parasoul!" The Black Egret leader spoke. "Are you one of Lab 8's creations?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Emerald questioned in confusion.

"My father King Renoir prioritized scientific advancements ethics that created the black-ops research institution known as the Anti-Skullgirl Lab." Parasoul responded. "Let's test your skills."

"Alright, your majesty." Emerald smiled. "But that living weapon won't save you from my synthetic parasites."

"We'll see about that." Parasoul said while holding out her living umbrella Krieg.

"It's the war between the two of us." Emerald grinned.

"Let's test your abilities." Parasoul said firmly.

Emerald flew herself in the air and fired a bunch of bombs from her shoulders in front of Parasoul, who took the damage from the attack. Parasoul began her first move as she jumped on her umbrella and releases several flaming stabs beneath her to attack Emerald. Emerald quickly got back up on her feet and shot out multiple rockets towards the sky from her arms that eventually fall down towards Parasoul. But Parasoul wasn't done yet as she swiftly lunges her umbrella forward for a fierce stab multiple times. After a few minutes of quick thinking and strategic dodges, Parasoul started to become weak that gave Emerald the perfect opportunity to strike. After scanning her opponent for her signature move, Emerald and her robot crew began to fire their high technology weapons that shoot off numerous energy shots and bullets at Parasoul that led her to victory.

"Test successful..." Parasoul said, falling down on the ground in pain and defeat.

"You're not bad, but I'm better." Emerald smiled cockily.

* * *

After defeating three fighters through her course, Emerald and her crew decided to take a break from it in Maplecrest.

"Seriously, I was built to beat the Skullgirls and no one, including those pesky fighters, is getting to get past me and the Skullgirl." Emerald smirked at her crew. "The sooner I'm done with that Skullgirl, the sooner we can get back to my favorite shopping spree."

"Yeah, I gotta get back to watch the club singer." Zula agreed. "I heard Eliza is gonna be there."

"Everyone, quiet!" Katana shouted in alarm. "I've got a message coming from Dr. Avian!"

Katana conjured up a computer image that showed Dr. Avian with a serious look on his face, but the background was the lab being in danger by some unknown source that got their attention.

"Come in…Emerald...Zero…betray us!" Dr. Avian cried with his voice becoming static through the screen. "Labs…under attack…!"

"Let's go!" Emerald ordered her crew. "The doctor's in trouble!"

When Emerald and her crew arrived back at the Anti-Skullgirl's Lab, they looked around to find the lab has been devastated by a swift and calculated attack that left every scientists dead and much of the equipment damaged.

"Oh my gosh!" Emerald gasped in terror. "The labs are damaged and destroyed."

"Emerald, I've found the doctor!" Zula cried.

Emerald ran up just in time to see Dr. Avian mortally wounded when the Lab comes under attack.

"Oh no." Emerald asked with her eyes filled with tears. "Dr. Avian, what happened to you?"

"It was...Lab Zero…Valentine…betrayed us." Dr. Avian coughed weakly. "She let…the Skullgirl in...to destroy...our research."

"Where are they now?" Emerald growled.

"New Meridian. You must...follow them." Dr. Avian smiled softly. "But make sure the others are safe...we know you...can protect everyone here...and defeat the Skullgirl..."

With his final words, Dr. Avian had collapsed on the floor before passing away to his afterlife.

"I'm sorry, princess." Nitro muttered sadly. "He's gone."

Emerald continued to cry with tears flowing out of her eyes until her face became darker, causing her crew to move away from their creator.

"Let's go!" Emerald cried fiercely. "They're gonna _die_ tonight for killing Avian!"

* * *

After driving back at New Medrian, Katana spotted at the mysterious figure next to the Grand Cathedral and realized that it was the Skullgirl.

"There's the Skullgirl!" Katana called.

The Skullgirl turned around to stare at Emerald and her crew after hearing her name, giving then a calm yet emotionless look on her face. She could tell that Emerald was feeling scare and shocked.

"No...It can't be...!" Emerald gasped. "Marie is the Skullgirl this whole time?"

That's when a mysterious figure came out from the shadows and stopped her tracks in her form of Emerald, except she has long waist length grey hair, red irises with yellow sclera, and metallic green skin. She wore a red jacket over a black leotard with dark red glowing linings, fingerless red gloves, and tall black boots with big red circled cuff pieces at the ankle.

"Sorry, dear." Double Emerald interrupted with a sly grin. "But your tearful reunion with Marie will be denied."

"Another Emerald?" Emerald mocked. "Looks more outdated to me!"

"Enough!" Double Emerald snapped. "Your creator's research will end tonight."

"Time to kick some robot ass tonight!" Emerald smiled in a sadistic manner.

Both Emerald launched at each other and then start using their synthetic parasitic powers to rapid attacking simultaneously. Emerald then aimed her arm cannons and sends out ten waves of three missiles to attack Double Emerald with heavy damage. Double Emerald quickly jumped in the air as her legs spiral down in a form of a drill at her feet and hit Emerald hard, knocking the Lab 8's gynoid away from the fake doppelganger. But Emerald fired a hail of missiles at the fake Emerald from her mouth towards the ground. The Double Emerald then used her arms to combine themselves into a large laser cannon and blast Emerald to send her flying in the air before crashing down to the ground in pain. Unfortunately, Emerald wasn't through yet. Emerald finished the fake Emerald by quickly summoning a gigantic repulsor cannon from her right shoulder and proceeded to fire off an enormous energy beam directly at the fake that lead to her victory.

"I hate viruses..." The fake Emerald said, falling down on the floor in pain and defeat.

"According to my calculations, I'm the _real_ winner!" Emerald smiled with a wink.

* * *

After being victorious at her battle with the fake doppelganger and the other fighters and her doppelganger in her travel, Emerald finally arrived at the Grand Cathedral. She and her crew both observed the hallowed building that serves as a place for the citizens of Canopy Kingdom to worship The Trinity. She quietly opened the doors and was amazed by the place resembling a traditional Catholic church with white marble walls, large stained glass windows, ornate frescoes, and a large imposingly statue. Shockingly, Emerald realized that the Grand Cathedral was actually the headquarters for the Skullgirl herself. Before she can take her chance to finish her, Emerald spotted herself being confronted by a two blue ponytailed ninja nurse, who seems to be very brutal and cunning. That's when Emerald decided to make her pay for what she did to the doctor.

"Hey, Val!" Emerald called out. "I've never thought you will strand in a nice place like this."

"So Lab 8's robotic weapons finally shone the spotlight." Valentine mocked. "You may have beaten Double, but I'll fill you in."

"But why'd are you doing this?" Emerald demanded angrily. "We were supposed to be working together to destroy the Skullgirl, not alling at her side!"

"I don't have to explain my reasons to a robot." Valentine snickered. "Double and I came to stop Dr. Avian's work and that's it."

"If you really think you're getting out of here alive, then it's not gonna _happen_." Emerald snarled.

"Then, we have to duel." Valentine grinned. "You may be an interesting opponent, but you're just a lab robot infected by Avian's philosophy of weakness. Double! It's time to end Lab 8's robotic experiment."

That's when Emerald's crew was ready to fight the two traitors through their very end as they were willing to stand on their creator's side no matter what.

"We'll show you weaknesses, nurse!" Katana growled.

"We're gonna kill you!" Zula snarled.

"Time to die, traitor!" Nitro sneered.

"You heard them!" Emerald said fiercely. "Time of send you straight to hell where you came from!"

"Then take your shot." Valentine grinned cunningly.

"This means war for the both of us!" Emerald declared.

"You're the best robot Avian's got? Ha!" Valentine mocked.

Valentine quickly performs a quick slash with her bonesaw at Emerald and then attacks the robot with a sawing motion. Emerald charged forward and fired a bunch of bombs from her shoulders at the nurse, which Valentine had blocked the attack for a second. Emerald then fired an energy blast from her palm at the nurse as she fired a laser energy beam from her eyes at Valentine. As Valentine tried to attack the robot to attack more, Emerald took her advantage to scan the nurse's signature move and ended Valentine with a flurry of eight explosive energy stars. After Valentine was collapsing on the floor in defeat, Emerald was prepared to fight against Double as she viewed her as a disgusting target. Emerald charged forward to crouch down on the floor and delivered a series of four high-damage energy somersaults to the shapeshifter, which Double blocked the attack for a split second. Emerald then performed a series of spinning energy kicks in the air at Double. Double shapeshifted into Valentine and dashed straight forward while slashing the robot with her bonesaw, but Lab 8's gynoid was too fast for that attack. Emerald defeated Double by scanning her opponent's signature move and transformed her arms into two large green projectile cannons and fired energy rings, walking energy bombs, and flying energy jets at the nun.

"Forgive me, master..." Double said, falling down on the floor in pain and defeat.

"Clean up at aisle one!" Emerald smiled with a wink.

* * *

As Emerald rushed to the stairs and entered inside the catacombs, she was a bit creeped out about the broken ruins of the place and saw a bizarre blue light coming from the Skullgirl, glaring calmly at her as she was really to make her final stand against a determined opponent. She has gray hair with skulls adorning her hair to keep her two ponytails straight and tidy and wore a maid outfit with a blue light hanging off of her back, but her eyes didn't freaked Emerald at all. The Skullgirl's eyes were blood red that had the shape of half of a skull in both pupils.

"Marie!" Emerald called out. "You got a lot of explaining to do!"

"I know you're angry, Emily." Marie said calmly. "But you shouldn't be here. My life is nearly at an end."

"Oh puh-lease." Emerald scoffed. "That Skull Heart had already turned you into an undead killing machine and I was created to stop you! So, don't tell me that I shouldn't be here!"

"Look, Emily." Marie said, taking a deep breath. "If you see this, you'll understand."

Following Marie's finger, Emerald gasped in surprise and couldn't believe what she's seeing. It was the same mutilator that destroys her entire body during the slave orphanage, but he's now completely dead as if he is part of Marie's death collection.

"Oh. My. God." Emerald breathed. "It's really him. So all of these people are..."

"Evil." Marie explained. "The Rommelgrad slave traders and the Medici must perish into bones." She turned back to Emerald. "Now that you understand, you must leave because I can't guarantee your safety anymore."

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Emerald sighed. "You may use your strong will to fight that thing inside you, but you will eventually become just as evil as those other previous Skullgirls." She then let out a fierce yell. "So, I'm gonna beat you down and blast that Skull Heart right out of you!"

When Marie raised her arms in the air, the sound of thunder crashes throughout the catacombs. Emerald and her crew watched the entire place changing itself into a skeletal battlefield. She saw several fragments of broken Trinity statues looming overhead as a full moon shines down onto the arena. With little left to stand on for support, the Skullgirl's raw energy created a makeshift floor in the form of thick, bright blue strands with skulls laced into them with several skulls were littering at the ground.

"You're not supposed to be here." Marie stated, lifting her arms to bring forth giant skulls to protect around her in battle.

"I won't go easy on you, Marie." Emerald spat.

Emerald charged forth and performed a quick cartwheel to hit the Skullgirl with spinning leg drill before she can fire the Skullgirl with her pair of arm machine guns in a 360 degree fashion. But the Skullgirl felt no pride and summoned a pile of skeletons from the ground to grapple Emerald's feet with slight scratch damage before tossing her across the field. Emerald got back on her feet and ran towards the Skullgirl to fly high in the air while quickly releasing multiple bombs from her shoulders to damage Marie. Unfortunately, Marie spew out an endless array of skulls that was flying in towards Emerald, who was both dodging and getting hit at the same time. Emerald then landed back on the ground and shot out multiple rockets towards the sky that eventually falling down towards Marie. Just as the Skullgirl summons another pile of skeletons from the ground, Emerald blocked the attack by backflipping away from them and blasted a huge deadly energy beam from her eyes at Marie. Sending her opponent a fierce glare, Marie began to lower herself down to the ground while emitting a blue explosion and changed herself into her second form: she was now floating in the air with a black figure created by the Skull Heart floating right behind her. As the shadow flies upward in the air, it quickly came down from above that damage Emerald painfully. Lucky for her and her crew, Emerald called forth her robot cronies for help to attack the Skullgirl before she can toss out several energy arrows from her legs and torso at Marie. That's when the shadow started to attack when it sunk down into the ground until it then came up to punch Emerald from underneath. After Emerald blocked the attack, she began to run and punch Marie in the stomach with her massive green gauntlets to perform barrage of powerful quick jabs. Feeling weak and pain through her whole body, Marie started to change into her third and final form. After letting out a loud painful scream, Marie was now an organism with merely bones surrounding the Skull Heart as its energies was keeping her together. Marie then spew out an endless array of skulls to fly towards Emerald, but the robot gynoid jumped high in the air and fired a hail of missiles at the Skullgirl from her back. But the Skullgirl quickly send out the shadow to attack, leaving the shadow to jab at Emerald and send her flying across the battlefield with moderate damage. But Emerald used her eyes to scan a weak spot and knew the best way to beat the Skullgirl. Emerald called out her crew to zap down at the Skullgirl in unison and Nitro beated Marie quickly with his claws before the robot gynoid can finished her by flicking away a powerful, enormous high-tech bomb for it to blow up the Skullgirl in a great explosion. Marie gave one last scream in pain and her entire body began to collapse on the ground in pain, leaving the Skull Heart behind.

"This battle's over, Marie." Emerald said sadly.

* * *

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Emerald took her possession of the Skull Heart as she took a very long look at it for her decision to be made while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now, about the Skull Heart." Emerald said with wonder in her voice. Slowly, her eyes were blazed in green and her smile curled into a sinister grin. "Screw this. I don't need any wishes. Thanks to Avian, I'm now the living gynoid."

With that, Emerald's crew fired their weapons from their arms as well as herself to aim them at the Skull Heart and then began to fire many individual laser bolts that blasted the Skull Heart.

"Foolish girl!" The Skull Heart cried out loud. "Don't think that this is all over!"

With the Skull Heart destroyed out of her sight, Emerald faced the defeated Marie to see that her right eye was gone, her left arm was now all bony, and her back begins to break down into pieces as the blue fiery light begins to engulf her. She walked towards her friend and started to have a calm but friendly conversation before Marie disappears from the world.

"Are you okay, Marie?" Emerald asked.

"I'm fine, Emily." Marie nodded. "I'm sorry I ran away that day. You and Patricia stood up for us and I ran. When I found the Skull Heart, I thought maybe I could make things right and punish the people that did to you two."

"We're good! You'll always be out best friend, got it?" Emerald smiled. "I have no idea about Peacock, but I'm sure she's fine."

"That makes me…so happy." Marie smiled back.

"Tell you what." Emerald offered. "Since the Medici is still out there, I'm going to continue your work. Now that I don't have much of a purpose anymore, somebody got to kick those Mafia fool's asses throughout the night."

"That would be wonderful, Emily." Marie smiled, beginning to vanish in the air out of Emerald's tearful sight. "It was good seeing you…one last…time, my friend."

* * *

After her journey on battling the Skullgirl and destroying the Skull Heart was over, Emerald was driving her crew to the Medici Tower for some revenge that she made a promise from Marie. They have beaten every tough Medici minions that stood in their way, including Cerebella, Black Dahlia, and Topaz. As they had arrived to the top floor in the evaluator, Emerald let out a sinister grin and confronted the true head of the Medici family.

"Are you ready to die today?" Emerald spoke cruelly. "I wonder what fun we're gonna have together."

"Ottomo, I need your assistance here!" Lorenzo ordered, becoming frightened for a second.

Hearing Lorenzo calling him, Ottomo stepped in front of the desk and glared coldly at his opponent.

"A teenage robot?" Ottomo spoke harshly. "The lab created you? Such a pity."

"Shut it, tin can!" Emerald snapped. "My crew and I have been battling your crappy goons all night, so let's get this over with. I've already missed our favorite fashion show and I need to go shopping after this."

"Then, let me choose a perfect outfit for your quick _demise_." Ottomo snarled.

With that, Emerald and Ottomo duke out in their final battle.


	4. Opal: Chameleon Ninja

Step into the world of Canopy Kingdom. It a sprawling land of vast variety, with sights of beauty ruled by the royal Renoir family. But that's when the realms of despair came in as King Renoir's ruthless war campaigns lead to explosive technological and cultural growth, but only through grave ethical and moral sacrifices. Seven years ago, the world was engulfed in conflict, in what became to be known as the Grand War. Queen Nancy Renoir found the Skull Heart and wished for peace, but found herself transformed into the most powerful Skullgirl to date as a result. In the end, the three nations had to stop their war to team up to defeat the former queen, which in the end her wish was granted, as an uneasy peace formed following her demise. Since that tragic past has made Parasoul fiercely protective of both her country and her family, she was the crown princess to defend her family honor. Now, sit back and watch the Canopy News Network.

"Good evening everyone, and thanks for tuning into the 7 o'clock Canopy Kingdom News." The female reporter said through the TV screen. "I'm Rachel Wong, reporting from our studio in the nation capital, Canapolis. Frank has the night off. In our top story today, there have been numerous reports of Skullgirl sightings in New Meridian, leading the Canopy military to raise the Skullgirl alert to 'Mauve'." The television screen showed a picture of a youthful but ruthless man. "New Meridian citizens are advise to stay indoors, remain vigilant, and report anything suspicious. This newest incarnation of the Skullgirl has yet to be identified but our sources within the NMPD say her victims seem to be connected with the prestigious Medici family. Lorenzo Medici, the most prominent of this powerful clan, has withdrawn from the public spotlight and is believed to be in hiding." The television screen then showed a picture of the queen of the Canopy Kingdom who is now a deadly Skullgirl. "Having just observed the 7th anniversary of the previous Skullgirl, our kingdom own Queen Nancy [trinity bless her soul], the appearance of a new Skullgirl is a chilling development." The television screen then showed a picture of a 12 feet talk woman in prison stripes. "While expected, the core of our nation is once again shaken as normalcy seem to be returning. But we will not be defeated, and stand strong against our enemy!" The television screen finally showed a picture of the military known as the Black Egrets watching out the world. The elite military soldiers consisted the high ranking officer Adam, the communications officer Molly, the Anti-Skullgirls Lab 3 engineered super soldier Panzerfaust, the ace mechanic Roxie, the stealth ninja Opal, and the crown princess Parasoul. "In related royal family news, the eldest daughter of Queen Nancy and King Franz, Princess Parasoul, has successfully apprehended the infamous Gigan half-breed Scythana, with the help of her elite military force, the Black Egrets."

* * *

Now that the Canopy Kingdom News was finished, Parasoul, Opal, and Umbrella were visiting the prison compound where Scythana and her fellow criminals are imprisoned. Of course, Parasoul's carefree but spoiled sister was quickly growing bored of this.

"I'm bored." Umbrella groaned. "This is boring. Let's go already. I want ice cream!"

"You were the one that wanted to come." Parasoul sighed in annoyance.

"Besides, what do you expect from the both of us?" Opal questioned calmly. She has fuchsia bob-cut hair, gold eyes, and peach skin. She wore a fuchsia kunoichi outfit with yellow trim and a black sash at the waist, separate black ankle cuffs covered in white bandaging in the middle segment complete with gold-colored buttons on foremost segment and studded bands at the wrists, and violet shoes with black accents. Hanging on her sash was a living steel, razor-sharp edged tessen called Chroma.

Because of Parasoul and Opal's disapproval, Umbrella pressed her fingers against their breasts, making the crown princess and the silent ninja to become seriously annoyed from the little princess.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind!" Umbrella snapped. "I thought I'd get to see you two beat up bad guys, using your sonic boobs, pool balls, and KFC combos! You know, the good stuff! Now just stare at smelly prisoners for hours on end."

"But it's a prison." Opal stated. "Why would we beat up the people we already captured?"

"Fine. Fine…we'll all put the kingdom's safety on hold for your ice cream, you little brat." Parasoul snarled. "Seriously, what are we going to do with you? We'll go after we restore to the castle."

"Well, that got your sisters to shut up." Opal groaned.

"Hooray!" Umbrella cheered to herself. "I knew that all nagging would pay off!"

After visiting their enemies at the kingdom's prison, Parasoul, Opal, and Umbrella walked outside and headed straight towards the black limo.

"Ready to go, Umbrella?" Parasoul asked with a smile. "I've got a car waiting."

"Geez, it's about time!" Umbrella smiled. "Let's see now…I'm going to get strawberry and Hungern will have…"

The conservation was interrupted by Adam and Molly. When crimes happen throughout the kingdom, they always run in to report the news to their beloved commander and lance corporal for basic information.

"Commander Parasoul! Lance Corporal Opal!" Adam and Molly saluted.

"At ease, soldiers!" Parasoul ordered.

"What's going on?" Opal asked.

"Your Highness, Corporal, we have confirmed intelligence that the new Skullgirl menace has surface in New Meridian!" Molly explained.

"So, it begins." Parasoul said, remembering her own mother's time as a Skullgirl.

"Sorry, Umbrella, it looks like your ice cream will have to wait." Opal said to Umbrella before turning to Molly. "Molly, assemble the Black Egrets! Execute Operation SG-009 and make preparations to mobilize to New Meridian immediately!"

"Finally, some real action!" Umbrella grinned. "I call shotgun!"

"Umbrella, you know you can't come. It's just not safe." Parasoul said, before turning to Adam. "Adam, make arrangements for Umbrella to get some ice cream and keep her safe."

"Yes, sir!" Adam saluted.

"What?!" Umbrella yelled. "I just want to see you, Opal, Krieg, and Chroma in action! And I don't want ice cream anymore! I wanna go, too!"

"Umbrella, I promise I'll make it up to you some day after I'm done with the Skullgirl." Parasoul promised.

"No!" Umbrella yelled. "You always say that!"

"Don't be that way, Umbrella." Opal said softly. "Our people need us now more than ever. It's our duty."

"I don't care!" Umbrella snapped. "I'm always locked up in this crummy castle with my big sister's stupid lieutenants." She turned her angry glare at Parasoul. "I hate you!"

"Why you…" Parasoul growled.

"Look, we'll discuss this later." Opal spoke, stopping Parasoul from stepping up to her little sister.

"Egrets, roll out!" Parasoul called, turning to her troops. "To New Meridian!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Black Egrets troops saluted.

* * *

Arriving in a daytime seaside Dagonian-populated section of New Meridian, Opal was quickly observing around the town of Little Innsmouth. Feeling her stomach growling loudly, Opal walked down the street to the restaurant and went inside to take her order. After her yummy meal, she walked out of the restaurant until she was being stopped by a mysterious feline catgirl. She has white bob-cut hair and wore a black trench coat.

"Hello there, ninja." Ms. Fortune smiled. "My name is Nadia Fortune. Are you part of the Black Egrets?"

"Yes, and I heard you and the Fishbone Gang." Opal responded. "The notorious band of Dagonian thieves, right?"

"If you come to arrest me, you have to beat me first." Ms. Fortune smirked.

"With pleasure." Opal said calmly.

"This cat-and-mouse game ends now." Ms. Fortune said firmly.

"Come peacefully or you'll be force to reckon with." Opal said sternly.

Nadia ran forward and throw several punches and kicks at Opal, but the ninja had blocked them in a speed combat. Opal ran herself straight into the catgirl while slashing the catgirl with her living tessen multiple times in a quick speed, but Nadia quickly dodged the attack and made an X shaped claw at Opal's face while extending her arms. Opal then turns herself invisible that increases her ninja speed and allows her to perform several quick slashing moves and send out Ms. Fortune a painful damage with one final slash. After a few minutes of speed and claw attacks, Ms. Fortune took many deep tiring breaths that gave Opal the best strategy to finish her off. Opal began to stab her tessen into the ground and release a light energy wave based attack popping up to slash the catgirl that can damage Nadia to her defeat.

"Cat... tastrophe..." Ms. Fortune said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"The canine squad will sniff after you." Opal smiled playfully.

* * *

Arriving in a quiet suburb, Opal took a deep breath and recognize the neighborhood. Maplecrest was a home to every diverse collection of people and animals who wander the town's peaceful streets. It serves to be a calm and peaceful place, where many houses with picketed fencing wind down hilly roads far into the distance, the roads themselves littered with autumn leaves, and freshly falling from the maples above. But despite the gentle neighborhood, Opal spotted a quiet schoolgirl walking around the road. She has a purple parasite wrapped on her head and mahogany-colored eyes. She wore a school uniform with a pale gray and black color that has a black necktie as it splits in half of her grey shirt, a black higher thigh length miniskirt, a pair of black knee-lengthed stockings, and a little shade of brown shoes.

"You! Girl!" Opal called out.

"Yes?" Filia said.

"What are you doing here?" Opal questioned firmly. "School isn't over yet."

"School is for nerdy losers." Samson hissed harshly. "Now, get lost, ninja girl!"

"A parasite?" Opal echoed. "You look more of a rowdy piece of trash if you ask me."

"Okay, that's it!" Samson yelled. "Filia, get ready! That ninja is going down to hell!"

"Head back to school or face my wrath." Opal demanded.

"You're about to have...a bad hair day." Samson sneered.

Opal made the first move and rapidly threw a deck of light energy charged shuriken stars one by one at Filia to inflict damage while the ninja used her living tessen to fire light energy bolts in a 360 degree fashion. Opal then used her living tessen to create four clones of herself and releases purple pillars of light energy onto the schoolgirl from their living tessen to harm Filia. Filia then jumped up and attacked Opal with all kinds of knives, tools, and accessories out of her hair that hit her directly until she made a parasitic hair drill with one leg to knock the intellect off balance and jumped up to attack her again with a buzzsaw-like hula hoop. Before Opal could get up and fight, Filia rolled forward with Samson covering her in sharp spikes that damaged Opal. That's when Opal jumped back up and wasn't done yet. Opal gets launched into the air and rapidly but gracefully slashes her living tessen while dashing down to damage Filia. Opal then called out her Egret backup and they begin firing bullets through her tessen that shoots off numerous light energy bolts and bullets at the schoolgirl into the ground that lead to Opal's victory.

"No..." Filia said, falling down on the ground in pain and defeat.

"Dammit, kid!" Samson groaned.

"The threat is neutralized." Opal said sternly while crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

Arriving in one of the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities, Opal observed the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities and knew as the city of art, culture, and sophistication that played the host to a diverse population of humans and ferals from all corners of the bustling streets that resides many strange and mysterious fighters. But she shockingly spotted a girl that looked like she was cruelly experimented on. She has a boney body with veins showing out and sharp, painful nails in her shoulders. Several spikes were coming out of her arms and fingernails with a big bladed pinwheel on her back and had on a brown mask that had attached on her face.

"Oh my gosh." Opal said quietly, running to help the poor girl. "Who did this to you?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Painwheel shouted, moving away from Opal.

"Please, let me help you." Opal said gently.

"NO! MUST KILL YOU!" Painwheel screamed.

"Whoever's controlling you, fight it." Opal said softly.

"Rrrraaaarrrghh!" Painwheel screeched.

"You poor girl...I need to help you." Opal said sadly.

Opal tackled Painwheel with a strong swift kick, sending her crashing to the ground. As Painwheel got up, she ran towards Opal with her blades extended towards the ninja before she leaned towards Opal and spins the Buer Drive multiple times. Opal launched herself forward and delivered a flurry of slashes and kicks at Painwheel. But Painwheel launched Opal in the air and unleashed needles all on the ninja's body that causes her to scream painfully and then she drove her blade wheel on Opal sawing into her before she can throw her into the ground. As Opal got back on her feet, she started to draw her tessen and flies spinning towards Painwheel while slashing her multiple times that encloses her to major damage. Painwheel punched Opal to send out multiple nails on her upper arms for delivering the ninja massive damage. As the girls continue to battle brutally, Painwheel was growing tired every second. Opal then defeated Painwheel by launching her in the air and delivered a series of slashes from multiple directions before slamming the girl hard into the ground.

"Need...rest..." Painwheel said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"You shouldn't deserve this." Opal said softly.

* * *

While a few Black Egret soldiers came to help Painwheel for recovery, Opal spotted Parasoul and the Black Egrets targeting their weapons at the Skullgirl and her two allies. She ran up to join in, but she was completely shocked as she saw Parasoul's younger sister Umbrella standing next to the Skullgirl.

"What's Umbrella doing with the Skullgirl?" Opal asked shockingly.

"I don't know." Parasoul responded firmly. She turned back to her little sister. "UMBRELLA! That's the Skullgirl! Get away!"

"No!" Umbrella grinned. "It's mom! She's back!"

"What?" Parasoul asked in confusion. "What are you talking about? That's not our mother!"

Just before Opal could run to move Umbrella away from the Skullgirl, a blue-ponytailed nurse and a silent nun blocked her path, forcing the ninja to back away to the Black Egrets troops.

"Very touching." Valentine mocked. "Who knew our steely princess and our determined ninja would have a soft heart?"

"Leave my sister out of this! Your fight is with us!" Parasoul shouted.

"Normally we'd comply, but your sister seems…special." Valentine stated evilly. "She appears to share a powerful bond with the Skullgirl and that warrants further study. Don't worry, though, the experiments should be…relatively painless. Now, if you'll excuse us."

"Come back here!" Opal yelled.

That's when Double stopped the elite military force as she started to shapeshift into the fake doppelganger of Opal. Except for her hair is light blue, red eyes, and fair skin. She wore a red kunoichi outfit with black trim and a red sash at the waist, separate golden ankle cuffs covered in black bandaging in the middle segment complete with silver-colored buttons on foremost segment and studded bands at the wrists, and red shoes with light blue accents.

"We can't allow that." Double spoke. "Duty calls."

"Opal, will you do the honors?" Parasoul asked.

"With pleasure." Opal nodded.

"Engarde!" The fake Opal said sternly.

"Get ready!" Opal said determinedly.

Both Opal launched at each other and then start using their living weapon tessen to rapid attacking simultaneously. Opal then drew her living tessen and flies spinning towards the fake Opal while slashing her multiple times with heavy damage. Double Opal quickly encased herself in light energy and charged herself in a drill-like fashion to attack the ninja. But Opal threw out several large energy shuriken stars at the fake Opal as each one was striking the ninja's evil doppelganger repeatedly. Double Opal quickly encased herself in light energy and charged herself in a drill-like fashion to attack the ninja. But Opal threw out several large energy shuriken stars at the fake Opal as each one was striking the ninja's evil doppelganger repeatedly. The fake Opal then used her tessen to throw it at Opal before she can release several light energy slashes around her in every different directions. Unfortunately, Opal wasn't done yet. Opal finished the fake Opal by quickly slashing down with her tessen in a wide outward cut that created a wave of light energy that flies directly at the fake that lead to her victory.

"Impossible..." The fake Opal said, falling down on the floor in pain and defeat.

"A pathetic copy." Opal said with a tiny smile.

Because of her defeat against the quick ninja, Double quickly shapeshifted back into her horroringly form of flesh and gave the Black Egrets a fierce glare.

"Poor Princess Parasoul. Your own mother was a Skullgirl and soon so shall be your sister." Double spat.

"Don't you dare, demon!" Parasoul snarled. "She's just a little girl!"

"The Skull Heart cares not for age." Double explained, reverting back to her nun form. "As the princess suspected, as her mother carried her sister as she also carried the Skull Heart. Umbrella is already attuned to the Skull Heart's power, thus she will forge a stronger and more terrifying bond than even that of Parasoul's mother."

"Parasoul?" Opal asked, giving the princess a shocked glance. "Is that...true?"

"It's true." Parasoul admitted. "But I won't allow that to happen!"

"The Skullgirl and your sister await beneath the everlasting gaze of the Trinity." Double spoke. "Pursue and perhaps she can be spared her fate."

As Double left the scene to retreat to the Grand Cathedral, Molly ran toward the Black Egrets just in time to give them information about the Skullgirl.

"Princess Parasoul! Lance Corporal Opal!" Molly saluted. "There you are! Our scouts are reporting that the target has been seen in the vicinity of Maplecrest and appears to be heading to the Divine Trinity's Grand Cathedral."

"Thank you, Molly." Opal nodded.

"We pursue at once!" Parasoul ordered the Black Egret troops. "Our enemy must not succeed!"

* * *

After being victorious at her battle with the fake doppelganger and the other fighters in her travel, Opal finally arrived at the Grand Cathedral. She and the Black Egrets observed the hallowed building that serves as a place for every citizens of Canopy Kingdom to worship The Trinity. She quietly opened the doors and was amazed by the place that had resembled a traditional Catholic church with white marble walls, large stained glass windows, ornate frescoes, and a large imposingly statue. Shockingly, Opal realized that the Grand Cathedral was actually the headquarters for the Skullgirl herself. After she and Parasoul ordered their Black Egret troop to split up and search for the Skullgirl and Umbrella, she quickly found herself being confronted by that brutal and cunning ninja nurse and that monstrous nun. It was time for Opal to end them once and for all.

"Your sister and the Skullgirl are in the catacombs deep below." Valentine spoke.

"Time is running out for dear Umbrella." Double smiled, lowering her hands and opened her frighteningly red eyes. "But I'm afraid we can't let you two interfere."

"You all will pay for this, demon!" Opal retorted. She turned back to her leader. "Don't worry, Princess Parasoul! I've got this!"

"My, my, such anger." Double said mockingly. She suddenly opened her mouth impossibly wide and transformed herself into her true form: a grotesque monster of distorted flesh and teeth with a crown-like object on her head. "The queen used to pray for peace here everyday. How disappointed she would be!"

"I will destroy you, you nightmarish monster!" Opal yelled determinedly.

"You would dare oppose the church?" Double questioned threateningly.

Double quickly shapeshifted into Parasoul to attack her opponent with her pistol, but Opal attacked first by slashing her living tessen multiple times in a quick speed for Double to take a hit. Double then shapeshifted into Cerebella to let Vice Versa to release a fierce punch that sends Opal sliding onto the floor. But Opal wasn't done with the shapeshifting freak. She turned herself invisible that increases her ninja speed and allows her to perform several quick slashing moves and send out Double a painful damage with one final slash. As Double tried to shapeshift into Filia to attack more, Opal took her advantage to use her living tessen to fire light energy bolts in a 360 degree fashion to end the shapeshifter's tricks. After Double was reverting into a disgusting fleshy pile of defeat, Opal was prepared to fight against Valentine as she views her as an easier target. Opal charged forward to use her living tessen to creates four clones of herself and releases purple pillars of light energy onto the nurse from their living tessen, which Valentine had blocked the attack for a second. Opal then launched into the air and rapidly but gracefully slashes her living tessen while dashing down towards the nurse. Valentine fakes her own death to temporarily seal Opal with a freezing ward, but she was too late to attack. Opal defeated Valentine by releasing several light energy slashes around her in every different direction at the nurse.

"This isn't over, ninja girl...!" Valentine said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"You've wasted my time. My ninja skills are unmatched compared to you." Opal said firmly.

After defeating both Valentine and Double with the Black Egrets watching after them, Opal rushed to the stairs and stopped once she noticed Parasoul's firm glance for a moment.

"Make sure you bring my sister back safe." Parasoul ordered.

"I've promised." Opal smiled determinedly.

* * *

As Opal entered inside the catacombs, she was a bit creeped out about the broken ruins of the place and saw a bizarre blue light coming from the Skullgirl, glaring calmly at her as she was really to make her final stand against a determined opponent. She has gray hair with skulls adorning her hair to keep her two ponytails straight and tidy and wore a maid outfit with a blue light hanging off of her back, but her eyes freaked Opal a little bit. The Skullgirl's eyes were blood red that had the shape of half of a skull in both pupils.

"UMBRELLA!" Opal hollered, seeing her sister with the Skullgirl before quickly turning to the Skullgirl. "What have you done to her?"

"I have done nothing." Marie spoke calmly. "She was too weak to wrest the heart from me herself. So…we waited." Slowly, she let out a warm smile. "She reminds me of…my old friend."

"Then, let her go!" Opal demanded. "She must return back to her sister!"

"I can't." Marie responded softly. "Her bond with the Skull Heart drains her life as we speak. It cannot be stopped. Unless someone takes her place, the only way she can live now is as the next Skullgirl."

"Can we get ice cream, momma?" Umbrella asked in delight.

"We'll destroy you, Skullgirl!" Opal snapped. "You better count on it!"

"Such violence." Marie said coldly. That's when her voice became almost fierce and demonic. "Have your leader learned nothing from her father's mistakes?"

When Marie raised her arms in the air, the sound of thunder crashes throughout the catacombs. Opal and Umbrella watched the entire place changing itself into a skeletal battlefield. They saw several fragments of broken Trinity statues looming overhead as a full moon shines down onto the arena. With little left to stand on for support, the Skullgirl's raw energy created a makeshift floor in the form of thick, bright blue strands with skulls laced into them with several skulls were littering at the ground.

"What would your queen think?" Marie stated, lifting her arms to bring forth giant skulls to protect around her in battle.

"This ends...NOW!" Opal spat.

Opal charged forth and slashed the Skullgirl with her living tessen multiple times in a quick speed. But the Skullgirl felt no pride and summoned a pile of skeletons from the ground to grapple Opal's feet with slight scratch damage before tossing her across the field. Opal got back on her feet and ran towards the Skullgirl at extreme ninja speed while firing light energy bolts in a 360 degree fashion from her tessen at Marie. Unfortunately, Marie spew out an endless array of skulls that was flying in towards Opal, who was dodging and blocking as the same time. Opal then stabbed her tessen into the ground and release a light energy wave based attack popping up to slash the Skullgirl. Just as the Skullgirl summons another pile of skeletons from the ground, Opal blocked the attack by turning herself invisible that increases her ninja speed and allows her to perform several quick slashing moves and send out Marie a painful damage with one final slash. Sending her opponent a fierce glare, Marie began to lower herself down to the ground while emitting a blue explosion and changed herself into her second form: she was now floating in the air with a black figure created by the Skull Heart floating right behind her. As the shadow flies upward in the air, it quickly came down from above that damage Opal painfully. Lucky for her and her living weapon, Opal created four clones of herself and releases purple pillars of light energy onto the schoolgirl from their living tessen. That's when the shadow started to attack when it sunk down into the ground until it then came up to punch Opal from underneath. After Opal blocked the attack, she began to run at fast speed as she rapidly slashes Marie with her tessen. Feeling weak and pain through her whole body, Marie started to change into her third and final form. After letting out a loud painful scream, Marie was now an organism with merely bones surrounding the Skull Heart as its energies was keeping her together. Marie then spew out an endless array of skulls to fly towards Opal, but the ninja launched herself high in the air and delivered a flurry of slashes and kicks to damage Marie. But the Skullgirl quickly send out the shadow to attack, leaving the shadow to jab at Opal and send her flying across the battlefield with moderate damage. Opal let out a sly grin and knew the exact move to beat the Skullgirl. She lunged forward and called out her Egret backup as they begin firing bullets through her tessen that shoots off numerous light energy bolts and bullets straight at the Skullgirl. Marie gave one last scream in pain and her entire body began to vanish out of the battle, leaving the Skull Heart behind.

"Mission complete." Opal smiled triumphantly.

* * *

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Opal took her possession of the Skull Heart as she took a very long look at it for her decision to be made. But unfortunately, Umbrella reached her hand out to attempt to grab the Skull Heart.

"Mother!" Umbrella shouted.

"Umbrella, don't!" Opal cried. 'Damn, she's too close! If we shoot the Skull Heart, she'll die in the explosion!'

Quickly, Opal grabbed the Skull Heart and took it away from Umbrella before the young princess has a chance to reach out for it.

"There's no other way, then." Opal sighed, closing her eyes sadly. That's when she opened her eyes with determination. "Skull Heart! I wish that Umbrella will never become the Skullgirl!"

"Umbrella shall be spared." The Skull Heart stated. "And, in time, her older sister shall take her place."

* * *

After her journey on battling the Skullgirl and making her wish on the Skull Heart was over, Opal was calling out for Parasoul and the Black Egret troops to check on the sleeping yet unconscious Umbrella, who was laying on the floor. That's when Parasoul and the troops rode back on their motorcycles with Umbrella behind Parasoul after Opal informed Parasoul about her choice with the Skull Heart.

"So what are you gonna do?" Opal asked with concern. She was riding her motorcycle next to the princess.

"My sister must sleep well because we start her training tomorrow." Parasoul replied calmly. "Once I'm the Skullgirl, watch her for me and lead the Black Egret as their next leader."

"My promise as a ninja, princess." Opal nodded.

In the kingdom's training room, Parasoul was training Umbrella to perform combat with her umbrella for preparation for the eventuality on what Parasoul will soon destined to become while Opal was observing on the younger princess's movements, even though she will have to lead the Black Egrets someday.


	5. Ruby: Hothead Treasure

Set in a seaside Dagonian-populated section of New Meridian called the Little Innsmouth, the city was known to be a small but bustling residential and business district by the coast, accented by bold, clashing colors and several chimney pots resembling coral. The buildings are great connected by an extensive network of wooden decks, walkways and stairs, with strings of paper lanterns hanging overhead. A tram runs between the areas above and below sea level throughout the day when the tide is low. But when the lowest level is exposed: the walls are covered in graffiti, the ground was littered with trash bags thrown from above, and everything is tinted green from algae. Also, this human-fish hybrid town has the famous Yu-Wan's restaurant, where it served the best style of cuisine in the world. Inside, every best Dagonian waiters and waitresses were doing their job to serve customers in the restaurant. That's when two Medici agents Lawrence and Riccardo were chatting about their business on their boss.

"You heard the news?" Riccardo spoke. "The Skullgirl's been going after all those families in Maplecrest."

"Looks like this new Skullgirl's got a bone to pick with the boss." Lawrence commented. "Where has he gone, anyway? Think the rumors of him getting sick are true?"

Then, Lawrence and Riccardo spotted one of the Dagonian girls named Nautilee and decide to chat her up in their table.

"Look, there she is. The fishfolk dame we were sent to find." Lawrence whispered to his colleague. He then let out a harsh shout at the waitress. "Hey, girlie! Can we get some service over here?"

Nautilee heard the call and walked over to help the two men with her service while she was holding a notepad and a pen.

"Yes? Can I help you, sir?" Nautilee asked.

"Hey now…you're quite the dish. I'd like to eat _YOU_ up." Riccardo complimented. "Now, how about you swim over and fetch me and my buddy here a couple free drinks, and then we hit in the town?"

"Sorry, but I need to work." Nautilee declined in disgust. "I don't take orders from two prevented men."

"You know… you are pretty cute. For a stinkin gill-girl." Lawrence insulted.

Hearing the commotion, a rough, boyish girl walked over to their table with both of her arms crossed over her chest. She has a long red hair pulled into a long ponytail and violet eyes. She wore a red top with a white crescent moon on it, a sleeveless jean vest, dark red leather leggings, dark red boots, and black leather gloves with pointed knuckles. On her arms and face were curved bright green lined tattoos.

"Nautilee, are those idiots bothering you?" The rough-and-tumble girl demanded.

"Ruby, thank goodness you're here." Nautilee gasped in relief.

"Go find yourself a punching bag, girlie." Lawrence snapped. "We're just having a friendly chat with the little Dagonian gal here."

"Like I give a damn, you low down bastard." Ruby snarled. "Now leave or I'll throw you out myself by force."

"Can't you take a clue, lady?" Lawrence said coldly as he was slowly reaching out for his dagger. "Clearly you don't know who you're messing with."

Quickly, Lawrence took out his dagger and slashes Ruby by the neck, but unfortunately the dagger was cracked into several tiny pieces on the floor. That caused Nautilee and the two Medici agents to become shock and surprise at the same time.

"But...how...?" Lawrence asked, unable to finish his sentence.

"My turn." Ruby grinned slyly.

Ruby charged toward the Medici agents and delivered a flurry of powerful punches at them, gaining control over the situation that forced Lawrence and Riccardo to leave the restaurant and Nautilee alone.

"Never mind her! We found what we were looking for!" Riccardo shouted, running out of the restaurant with Lawrence. "Let's get back and tell Vitale!"

Ruby stood victorious with her arms crossed over her chest again while Nautilee was too amaze that she went to hug the tough hero as she deeply admired her.

"That was awesome, Ruby!" Nautilee beamed. "What would I do without you?"

That's when Yu-Wan walked into his daughter and her close friend after he watched the whole scene with Ruby fighting against the Medici agents.

"Thanks for scaring them off, Ruby!" Yu Wan thanked with a smile. "Your next dinner is on me!"

"Thanks, but I think it's time I should follow them." Ruby grinned. "I've got to search for a Skullgirl and those mafia goons are the perfect bait to draw her out."

"Sounds very dangerous." Yu Wan said with worry "Be careful out there. You're like a family to us, you know."

"Be careful, Ruby." Nautilee smiled softly. "I hope the Skull Heart can really bring your family back."

"See you guys around!" Ruby waved with a wink. "And don't worry, Nautilee. I'll be back before you know it!"

* * *

Walking through the nighttime streets of Little Innsmouth, Ruby found herself being strictly confronted by a girl that looked like she was cruelly experimented on. She has a boney body with veins showing out and sharp, painful nails in her shoulders. Several spikes were coming out of her arms and fingernails with a big bladed pinwheel on her back and had on a brown mask that had attached on her face.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Painwheel screamed.

"I suppose you're not gonna let me pass you." Ruby said firmly. "You may not be a monster fighter, but I can take you on."

"Rrrraaaarrrghh!" Painwheel screeched.

"You must a real pain in my ass!" Ruby teased.

Ruby tackled Painwheel with a strong knuckle punch, sending her crashing to the ground. As Painwheel got up, she ran towards Ruby with her blades extended towards the ninja before she leaned towards Ruby and spins the Buer Drive multiple times. Ruby launched herself forward and delivered a one-two jab with her left fist and then right fist directly at Painwheel. But Painwheel launched Ruby in the air and unleashed needles all on the treasure hunter's body that causes her to scream painfully and then she drove her blade wheel on Ruby sawing into her before she can throw her into the ground. As Ruby got back on her feet, she started to uses supernatural powers of the earth to cause a meteor to fall and attack Painwheel to major damage. Painwheel punched Ruby to send out multiple nails on her upper arms for delivering the ninja massive damage. As the girls continue to battle brutally, Painwheel was growing tired every second. Ruby then defeated Painwheel by punching into the ground with both fists to creating a burst of fire upon impact towards the lab experiment.

"No..." Painwheel said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Pain hurts, didn't it?" Ruby smirked.

* * *

Arriving in one of several Anti-Skullgirl Labs created to aid in the destruction of the Skullgirl, Ruby looked around to notice that the lab was a home to a wealth of agents looking to end the Skullgirl's rampage through the Canopy Kingdom as many of them heavily modified with advanced technologies or parasites. There were several computer terminals, heavy machinery, and mad science that are mainstays within the confines of Lab 8's uninviting interior. But before she can take her leave, Ruby noticed a young girl was blocking her path. She has short orange hair that was covered by a big top hat, black empty eyes that almost resembles one of those old cartoons, and razor sharp teeth. She wore a purple dress with a big red bow, two slender metallic arms with metallic eyes placed at intervals on each arm covered by white gloves, and brown shoes.

"I'll let me be on my way out if I were you." Ruby warned.

"Like I give a damn." Peacock snapped. "You look like a tough girl, so I'm about to kick your ass right here and now."

"If you think you can handle me, it's your funeral." Ruby said coldly.

"A fighting hothead." Peacock mocked.

"You're gonna regret it in a quick second." Ruby snarled.

Ruby jumped up in the air to avoid Peacock pulling out a gun that suddenly made a knife come out of it and used her supernatural powers of the earth to cause a meteor to fall and attack the Lab 8's creation. Peacock fired several big bullets from her revolver towards Ruby, causing the treasure hunter to dodge all of it. Ruby then threw a particularly powerful punch into the ground to create wide tremors that can disable Peacock before delivering a flurry of powerful flaming punches. Peacock then planted an enormous Lenny bomb on the floor next to Ruby and then pulled out her revolver to fire one shot at the bomb that caused it to explode, sending Ruby in the air for Peacock's chance to fire a continuous laser beam from her hat and then fire several individual laser bolts from her Eyes of Argus. But Ruby wasn't through yet. Ruby quickly punches her fists into the ground to release powerful shock-waves that cause the earth to shake violently on Peacock and punches her opponent with her fists up to three times in a successive combo attack that led to her opponent's defeat.

"Time for the big sleep...!" Peacock said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Hahahahaha! You had me working up a sweat there!" Ruby smiled.

* * *

Arriving in one of the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities, Ruby observed the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities and knew as the city of art, culture, and sophistication that played the host to a diverse population of humans and ferals from all corners of the bustling streets that resides many strange and mysterious fighters. But she was clearly detected by a ninja nurse up ahead. She has two blue ponytails and one red eye with the other eye has a cross on it. She wore a white medical mask and a typical white nurse uniform with an incredibly low skirt.

"Well, well." Valentine breathed, gazing at Ruby's bright green glowing tattoos. "What's have we here? That's quite the body you've got there."

"Look, lady, flirt all you want, but I'm _not_ interested." Ruby said angrily as she was starting to become irritated.

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea." Valentine smiled. "We were just admiring your tattoos flowing through your muscles. You have been pumped up several times. No one could spend their lives living like that." Her eyes started to glint cunningly. "Whatever's powering you could be invaluable to my research. Let's perform an autopsy and see what makes you tick!"

"Love to see you try." Ruby growled.

"What's pumping your body?" Valentine wondered slyly.

"I think lab _rat_ would be more like it." Ruby remarked.

Ruby then made the first move by delivering Valentine with a flurry of flaming fists and then used her supernatural powers of earth to cause a meteor to fall and attack the nurse. Valentine dashed forward and slashing Ruby with her bonesaw, but Ruby quickly blocked the attack and delivered a barrage of flaming quick jabs at the nurse. Valentine recovered herself from the attack and quickly threw a flurry of eight scalpels directly at Ruby. Ruby ran towards Valentine and kept her fists out in front of her and spun her entire body around herself rapidly like a drilling projectile towards the nurse. Valentine quickly dashes back and forth like a heartrate scanner at Ruby with her bonesaw and send her a powerful scanner flatline from her bonesaw. Ruby gave the nurse a sly grin, letting Valentine gasp in shock and astonish. Ruby defeated Valentine by throwing several dual giant rock fists as rockets to attack the nurse and then launch a powerful kick at her.

"Damn..." Valentine said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Go study someone useful to you." Ruby smirked proudly.

Ruby stared down firmly at Valentine, who was struggling to get up.

"I've underestimated you, but I've seen a lot that I need to learn." Valentine admitted. She got up and straighten herself. "But I have the analysis of your blood that will prove most enlightening."

"You just won't stop to get what you want, do you?" Ruby growled.

Just then, a silent nun emerged from the shadows and slowly walked next to Valentine with her eyes closed and her hands closed together in a prayer state.

"Lady Valentine, the Skullgirl has requested your presence at the Cathedral." Double reported.

"The Skullgirl's workers are a nurse and a nun?" Ruby snickered. "She must be joking."

"I'll be there soon, Double." Valentine replied. "Return and let Marie know that we found Lorenzo. His minions let us right to him." She turned her attention back to Ruby with a grin. "I just had to stop and perform a little experiment on our treasure friend here."

"Very well." Double said with a nod.

"Take care." Valentine smiled. "We'll have a follow-up visit as soon as these tests come back from the lab."

With that, Valentine left the scene with Double.

"So the Skullgirl is hiding at the Divine Trinity's Grand Cathedral." Ruby wondered. "Never expected them, but I'll make an exception." Her smile then melted into a sad frown. "We'll be back together soon enough, my family."

* * *

Arriving in a quiet suburb, Ruby entered into a home to every diverse collection of people and animals who wander the town's peaceful streets. It serves to be a calm and peaceful place, where many houses with picketed fencing wind down hilly roads far into the distance, the roads themselves littered with autumn leaves, and freshly falling from the maples above. But unfortunately, she was being stopped by a group of Black Egrets troops, where their leader was observing her. She has long red hair with bang on her right side and dark orange eyes. She wore a black blouse with a metal upside-down christ cross on her chest and long sleeves, black mini skirt, and black flat shoes.

"Oh great! Just what I need!" Ruby growled sarcastically. "The Black Egrets and the royal princess herself!"

"I'm Princess Parasoul!" The Black Egret leader spoke. "Are you a member of the Polaris family?"

"Uh, yeah." Ruby answered angrily. "They're my family. Why do you care?"

"I've heard that they obtain a rare gem called the Master Shard." Parasoul responded. "And since you now obtain the gem, let's see your power can't match Krieg."

"We'll see about that." Ruby smirked while cracking her fists.

"You're under custody. Don't be forceful." Parasoul said firmly.

"Let's put an end to this hunting game, shall we?" Ruby sneered.

Ruby charged forward and used her supernatural powers of earth to cause a meteor to fall and attack Parasoul with massive damage. Parasoul began her first move as she jumped on her umbrella and releases several flaming stabs beneath her to attack Ruby. Ruby quickly got back up on her feet and punches Parasoul in front with her fists up to three times in a successive combo attack from afar. But Parasoul wasn't done yet as she swiftly thrusts her umbrella four times very quickly while delivering a vertical slash Ruby to attack more. After a few minutes of quick thinking and strategic dodges, Parasoul started to become weak that gave Ruby jumped high in the air and then whirled directly down through the air with her fists pointing downward while rapidly spinning, allowing her to defeat Parasoul simply when Ruby delivered a powerful quick punch.

"Knuckle...hunter...!" Parasoul said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Your weapon wasn't so much for my Master Shard." Ruby smiled.

* * *

After being victorious at her battle with the other fighters in her travel, Ruby finally arrived at the Grand Cathedral. She observed the hallowed building that serves as a place for the citizens of Canopy Kingdom to worship The Trinity. She quietly opened the doors and was amazed by the place resembling a traditional Catholic church with white marble walls, large stained glass windows, ornate frescoes, and a large imposingly statue. Shockingly, Ruby realized that the Grand Cathedral was actually the headquarters for the Skullgirl herself. Before she can take her chance to finish her, Ruby spotted herself being confronted by the same blue ponytailed ninja nurse that she fought before. It's time for Ruby to take her on one more time.

"She followed me home, Double!" Valentine mocked. "Can I keep her?"

"I'm a human being, not a pet!" Ruby snapped. "Don't you have an appointment with the Skullgirl by now?"

"Indeed I did, but I'm afraid we've got a scheduling conflict." Valentine replied. She let out a sinister grin. "As it turns out, you have got an appointment on our dissection table. Let's not be late, shall we?"

"You couldn't beat me before, so what makes you think you can now?" Ruby scoffed.

"Because I got my lab assistants to help me time around." Valentine replied.

"May the Trinity have mercy on this poor, lost soul." Double spoke with her eyes closed and her hands closed together in a prayer state.

"That nun is your lab assistant?" Ruby questioned, trying to hold on her laugh. "How can I put this gently? You're not gonna get much science out of this one."

Double lowered her hands and opened her frighteningly red eyes. She suddenly opened her mouth impossibly wide and transformed herself into her true form: a grotesque monster of distorted flesh and teeth with a crown-like object on her head. That quickly caught Ruby's attention.

"Your experiments will have to wait, Valentine." Double said. "The treasure hunter is a vessel."

"A vessel?" Valentine smiled slyly. "Even better!"

Valentine quickly performs a quick slash with her bonesaw at Ruby and then attacks the hunter with a sawing motion. Ruby charged forward and used her supernatural powers of the earth to cause a meteor to fall and attack at the nurse, which Valentine had blocked the attack for a second. Ruby then punches into the ground with her right fist to create a burst of fire upon impact at the nurse as she then delivered a flurry of powerful flaming punches at Valentine. As Valentine tried to attack the hunter to attack more, Ruby finally ended Valentine by punching into the ground with her fists to create a large column of bright red energy made of fire bursts and exploding shockwaves that damages the nurse as a wide red field. After Valentine was collapsing on the floor in defeat, Ruby was prepared to fight against Double as she viewed her as a disgusting target. Ruby charged forward to deliver a one-two jab with her left fist and then right fist to the shapeshifter, which Double blocked the attack for a split second. Ruby then delivered a series of rapid powerful flaming punches at Double. Double shapeshifted into Valentine and dashed straight forward while slashing the robot with her bonesaw, but the treasure hunter was too strong for that attack. Ruby defeated Double by jumping into the air and dove straight down with her fists to spin her entire body around herself rapidly and giving off a flaming red aura until she then impacted the ground with her fists with great force that created a disruptive ripple to damage the surroundings directly at the nun.

"Forgive me, master..." Double said, falling down on the floor in defeat.

"You may be disgusting, but I'm on the roll!" Ruby grinned with a wink.

* * *

As Ruby rushed to the stairs and entered inside the catacombs, she was a bit creeped out about the broken ruins of the place and saw a bizarre blue light coming from the Skullgirl, glaring calmly at her as she was really to make her final stand against a determined opponent. She has gray hair with skulls adorning her hair to keep her two ponytails straight and tidy and wore a maid outfit with a blue light hanging off of her back, but her eyes freaked Ruby out the most. The Skullgirl's eyes were blood red that had the shape of half of a skull in both pupils.

"Alright, Skullgirl!" Ruby hollered. "You know why I'm here!"

"I do." Marie said calmly.

"Now, you're the last thing standing between me and my family, so let's get this show on the road!" Ruby snapped.

"I too have lost much to the Medicis." Marie said softly. "Do you not seek vengeance? Wishes such as yours rarely turn out well."

"I've got to try." Ruby sighed with a frown. "The Polaris family raised me, protected me, and taught me everything I know. The least I can do is return the flavor."

"Your instincts are admirable." Marie said with quick understanding. "My wish was also to protect my friends."

"Look, I don't want you comparing your life to mine." Ruby replied, cracking her knuckles. "I've come too far to turn around, so it's time to punch that heart out of you."

"So be it." Marie said. That's when her voice became almost fierce and demonic. "I hope your wish turns out well."

When Marie raised her arms in the air, the sound of thunder crashes throughout the catacombs. Ruby watched the entire place changing itself into a skeletal battlefield. She saw several fragments of broken Trinity statues looming overhead as a full moon shines down onto the arena. With little left to stand on for support, the Skullgirl's raw energy created a makeshift floor in the form of thick, bright blue strands with skulls laced into them with several skulls were littering at the ground.

"You will be a unique addition to my army." Marie stated, lifting her arms to bring forth giant skulls to protect around her in battle.

"Looks like I found a new treasure." Ruby spat.

Ruby charged forth and summoned her supernatural powers of the earth to cause multiple meteors to fall and attack the Skullgirl with massive damage. But the Skullgirl felt no pride and summoned a pile of skeletons from the ground to grapple Ruby's feet with slight scratch damage before tossing her across the field. Ruby got back on her feet and ran towards the Skullgirl to deliver a flurry of rapid flaming punches while her flames begin to burn Marie. Unfortunately, Marie spew out an endless array of skulls that was flying in towards Ruby, who was both dodging and getting hit as the same time. Ruby then delivered a barrage of flaming quick jabs to the Skullgirl before she dashed forward with great punching power at her. Just as the Skullgirl summons another pile of skeletons from the ground, Ruby blocked the attack by pounding her fist to the ground that causes a hail of boulders crashing down on Marie. Sending her opponent a fierce glare, Marie began to lower herself down to the ground while emitting a blue explosion and changed herself into her second form: she was now floating in the air with a black figure created by the Skull Heart floating right behind her. As the shadow flies upward in the air, it quickly came down from above that damage Ruby painfully. Lucky for her and the power of the Master Shard, Ruby repeatedly used her fists to punch the Skullgirl with great power before she threw a particularly powerful punch into the ground to create wide tremors that can disable Marie. That's when the shadow started to attack when it sunk down into the ground until it then came up to punch Ruby from underneath. After Ruby blocked the attack, she began to run and punch Marie in the stomach with a strong, powerful force. Feeling weak and pain through her whole body, Marie started to change into her third and final form. After letting out a loud painful scream, Marie was now an organism with merely bones surrounding the Skull Heart as its energies was keeping her together. Marie then spew out an endless array of skulls to fly towards Ruby, but the treasure hunter jumped high in the air and punches the Skullgirl with her fists up to three times in a successive combo attack to damage Marie. But the Skullgirl quickly send out the shadow to attack, leaving the shadow to jab at Ruby and send her flying across the battlefield with moderate damage. But Ruby took a few tiring breaths and knew the exact move to beat the Skullgirl. Ruby finished the Skullgirl off by jumping slightly into the air and then punches into the ground with her fist with great force that creates powerful volcanic explosions that damages anything caught within its radius. Marie gave one last scream in pain and her entire body began to vanish out of the battle, leaving the Skull Heart behind.

"Treasure of the Heart is now in my future possession." Ruby said firmly.

* * *

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Ruby took her possession of the Skull Heart as she took a very long look at it for her decision to be made.

"This is it." Ruby muttered to herself. "You got this, Ruby." She then let out a tiny smile on their decision as she pictured many great friends back at Little Innsmouth. "I…I can't do it...I have a new family in Little Innsmouth. Terrible as it was, what happened made me who I am today. Changing that would be…wrong." She gazed down at the glowing artifact. "Besides, that's what the Skull Heart is here for. To tempt people into doing the wrong thing. Marie said her wish was similar and look how she turned out." She smiled as she knew what she has to do. "Well, no more!"

With that, Ruby delivered a powerful flaming rock punch to destroy the Skull Heart completely.

"You heart is pure." The Skull Heart spoke. "But this world will always be cursed by me and will be cursed with Skullgirls. Just what I've told your mother."

"All that for a warning?" Ruby asked in annoyance. "How predictable. I need to go check in on everyone back in Little Innsmouth and get some food. I'm starving."

* * *

After her journey on battling the Skullgirl was over, Ruby got back to Little Innsmouth and entered into Yu-Wan's restaurant with a smile on her face.

"Yu-Wan, I'm back!" Ruby called out.

"Ruby!" Yu-Wan shouted in terror. "There you are! Nautilee has been kidnapped! All the River King's daughters and the others, too! Little Innsmouth is in a panic!"

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed in a shock. "Who would dare do such a thing?!"

"That's when I come in." A stoic, mysterious detective informed, stepping into the panic conservation. "My name is Irvin and I'm a private detective. The River King hired me to find his daughters. The source of this fine establishment was talking me that there have been numerous mafia sightings in the area recently. That's the only lead we've got."

"Medici Mafia!" Ruby growled. "I've should have known! Maybe Marie had it right all along!" She stared into Irvin's eyes with courage and determination. "Irvin, I'm coming with you. Those black-hearted bastards already took my family from me and I won't let that happen again." She cracked her knuckles strictly. _Hang in there, Nautilee. I'll find them! And for the Medici, they're gonna get what's coming to them!_


	6. Garnet: Ultimate Chaos

Be alert to Lab 0. It is also one of several Anti-Skullgirl Labs created to aid in the destruction of the Skullgirl, but has a darker purpose that doesn't involve defeating the Skullgirl. While the other creations of ASG Lab 8 has free will and stay on friendly terms with Dr. Avian (who is currently unaware of Lab 0's true intentions), Lab 0 controls their own creations against their free will with a more villainous set of ethics and a sadistic streak. Brain Drain is the "psychic director" of the highly secretive ASG Lab Zero because of his ruthless approach that leads him to be an expert at analyzing others to even believe that he can construct superior mechanical replicas. But when one of the Last Hope members kidnapped and delivered one test subject to the secretive lab under his direct influence, Brain Drain began to proceed the procedures with her assistant. The unconscious girl has short black hair, red eyes, and tan skin as she wore a black bodysuit with a red stripe down the front and silver cuffs at the head, leg, and arm holes with matching boots and black gloves. She also has a black metallic mask on her face.

The female test subject laid herself still on the table while she was feeling extreme pain of the undergoing experiment.

"Soul contamination stabilized." A brutal female voice reported.

The girl could feel several shots around her body, implanting a powerful but unstable synthetic parasite that looked like a pair of segmented small golden rings in her system that formed on her wrists. She could hear the woman explaining that the synthetic parasite inside of her was called Umbra Caótico.

"Begin implanting the control mechanism." Brain Drain ordered.

The girl could painfully feel strange blood injecting her skin and flowing through her real blood, making her unable to move herself from the table and closed her eyes as if her life was going to end real soon.

"Her body seems to have fully assimilated the Skullgirl's blood, doctor." The cold nurse reported. "Implantation complete. No signs of rejection."

"Good. Establishing control now." Brain Drain nodded with his arms crossed. He then turned to face the motionless girl as he used his own psychic powers to control her mind. "Obey Lab Zero. Find the Skullgirl and destroy her. Retrieve the Skull Heart and return it to Lab Zero. You are now Garnet, my Lab Zero experiment."

At his psyche command, Garnet opened her eyes in a boiling red color as she mindlessly was ready to fulfill her mission on capturing the Skull Heart.

* * *

Leaving her way out of the lab, Garnet found herself being confronted by a young cartoon girl. She has short orange hair that was covered by a big top hat, black empty eyes that almost resembles one of those old cartoons, and razor sharp teeth. She wore a purple dress with a big red bow, two slender metallic arms with metallic eyes placed at intervals on each arm covered by white gloves, and brown shoes.

"Move aside, so I can precede my further objective." Garnet ordered.

"So, you're one of Lab 0's creation." Peacock smirked. "Let's see what synthetic parasites you have against mine. After all, I'm the one who'll defeat the Skullgirl."

"Fine." Garnet scoffed coldly. "But you're wasting your time."

"Of course you know, this means war." Peacock said with a sly grin.

"Must destroy Lab 8's tool." Garnet snarled.

Garnet jumped up in the air to avoid Peacock pulling out a gun that suddenly made a knife come out of it and fired a flaming beam of reddish-black energy from her palms to attack the Lab 8's creation. Peacock fired several big bullets from her revolver towards Garnet, causing the Lab 0's creation to dodge all of it. Garnet then creates small red and black pulsating spheres around her fists that knock Peacock away before delivering a flurry of powerful reddish-black energy punches and kicks. Peacock then planted an enormous Lenny bomb on the floor next to Garnet and then pulled out her revolver to fire one shot at the bomb that caused it to explode, sending Garnet in the air for Peacock's chance to fire a continuous laser beam from her hat and then fire several individual laser bolts from her Eyes of Argus. But Garnet wasn't through yet. Garnet quickly unleashes a massive reddish-black energy shockwave that made Peacock come in contact within 20 meters that led to her opponent's defeat.

"Talk about total chaos." Peacock said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Look how pathetic you are! I don't have time for weaklings." Garnet scoffed carelessly.

* * *

Arriving in a daytime seaside Dagonian-populated section of New Meridian, Garnet started to look around the town of Little Innsmouth and walked down the street to the restaurant to check out her search in the place until she was being confronted by a feline catgirl. She has white bob-cut hair and wore a black trench coat.

"A feline feral must not get in my way on my mission." Garnet snarled.

"One of the experiments from the lab, eh?" Ms. Fortune smiled. "Listen, if you're going after the Skull Heart, let's see which one of us is worthy enough to defeat the Skullgirl."

"Me fight against you?" Garnet scoffed. "You're wasting your time here, kitty cat."

"You're a wheel chaotic girl." Ms. Fortune mocked.

"Dirty cat must be eliminate." Garnet said threateningly.

Nadia ran forward and throw several punches and kicks at Garnet, but the Lab 0's creation had blocked them in a speed military combat. Garnet ran herself straight into Nadia while creating a reddish-black lightning arrow-head-shaped bolt and send it straight toward the feline, but Nadia quickly dodged the attack and made an X shaped claw at Garnet's face while extending her arms. Garnet then quickly enveloped herself in a fiery, fire-like aura and performed a quick flip to attack Ms. Fortune with her feet. After a few minutes of speed and claw attacks, Ms. Fortune took many deep tiring breaths that gave Garnet the best chance to finish her off. Garnet fired a flaming beam of reddish-black energy from her palms that can damage Nadia to her defeat.

"But... the Life Gem..." Ms. Fortune said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Anybody who gets in my way is my _enemy_." Garnet snarled while crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

Arriving in a quiet suburb, Garnet took a deep breath and recognize her neighborhood. Maplecrest was a home to every diverse collection of people and animals who wander the town's peaceful streets. It serves to be a calm and peaceful place, where many houses with picketed fencing wind down hilly roads far into the distance, the roads themselves littered with autumn leaves, and freshly falling from the maples above. But despite the gentle neighborhood, Garnet spotted someone that she knew from the lab. She has two blue ponytails and one red eye with the other eye has a cross on it. She wore a white medical mask and a typical white nurse uniform with an incredibly low skirt. The ninja nurse was her main target other than the Skullgirl.

"There are about nineteen Medici-affiliated families in this large neighborhood around here." Valentine calculated with a sinister grin. "Marie is gonna have fun with this."

"VALENTINE!" Garnet hollered, walking her step towards the ninja nurse. "Your Last Hope member Hallow took my life away from me!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Subject 0-86! Or Garnet, which Brain Drain calls you." Valentine grinned, turning around to see Garnet. "But I'm not in the mood of seeing you right now. Turn around and head back to the lab."

"NO!" Garnet yelled. "I don't take orders from you!"

"What?" Valentine gasped in shock. "You're been programmed to obey your Lab Zero creators without fail. How can you resist my order?" She then took a deep breath. "Let's try again. Invoking Command Protocol 51! Access code: 36E-25-40! I order you to return to Lab Zero and forget that you ever saw me."

Before Garnet can react, she found herself in a heavily distorted version of Maplecrest with a much darker presentation. There was a bloodshot sky with rushing dark clouds, many haunting monochrome buildings, and ghostly apparitions of the people and animals roamed on the streets. Feeling scared for a second, Garnet collapsed on the ground with her hands on her head in great pain just when the Lab 0's psychic director appeared in her mind. He looked like a man wearing a dark mask and clothing with pink brain showing on his head and extending needles on his fingers.

"NO!" Garnet screamed. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND NOW!"

"Code accepted." Brain Drain spoke in his metallic tone. "Command Protocol 51 initiated. You can't escape from my psychic power. Now give in and serve me in the name of the Lab 0."

"No!" Garnet cried. "I'll make Valentine pay for what she did to me!" Then, she felt something very mysterious coming from Valentine like a familiar scent. "What's this? I can sense the Skullgirl's aura on Valentine!"

"Since you still continue to resist, it's time for me to subjugating and sequestering resident ego on you." Brain Drain said, ignoring Garnet's detection.

Using his strong psychic abilities, Brain Drain analyzed Garnet's appearance and attacks to customize a copy of Garnet and projected it in holographic format. She looked exactly like Garnet, except the colors are black and purple that matched Brain Drain. Garnet cracked her knuckles and ready to fight in order to make sure that Brain Drain's attempt to wrest control over her free will.

"Feel the wrath of chaos!" Brain Garnet hissed.

"GO TO HELL!" Garnet snarled.

Garnet tries to attack Brain Garnet by creating small reddish-black pulsating spheres around her fists to attack Brain Garnet away, but the fake psychic copy dodged the attack and fired a reddish-black energy beam from her palms. Garnet then fired a giant reddish-black energy beams from her palms while rotating herself around to hit everything within range. Brain Garnet quickly circled around Garnet in midair at high speed and created a tornado effect that form a black cyclonic vortex of air to weaken the Lab 0's creation. Then, Brain Garnet unleashed a flurry of low and high reddish-black energy kicks and knocked Garnet up into the air with one powerful energy kick. But Garnet wasn't ready to give up just yet. Garnet quickly defeated Brain Garnet by unleashing a massive reddish-black energy shockwave that made the fake psychic copy come in contact within 20 meters.

"No..." Brain Garnet said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Garnet screamed.

After defeating Brain Drain's psychic illusion, Garnet returned back to the quiet suburb and was proud to have control over her free will. She then faced Valentine with her fierce look on her face.

"I can't believe this! You'll still here?" Valentine cried angrily. "Leave at once!"

"I said no, Valentine!" Garnet hollered.

"No one could ever outcome a Command Protocol." Valentine gasped sharply.

"I still have my ultimate soul that is pure enough ability to fight Brain Drain's control." Garnet replied coldly. "Also, I can sense the Skullgirl aura on you, Valentine."

"That's just great." Valentine sneered. "I've been hanging with Marie too long that her ethereal scent has tainted me." Then she let out an evil smile. "It could be the result of the Skullgirl blood reacting in you. But perhaps there's more to that blood than we know. Come to the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity, where I'll be waiting with the Skullgirl. See you there."

* * *

Arriving in a nighttime seaside Dagonian-populated section of New Meridian, Garnet was still chasing after Valentine as she was using her Skullgirl blood to keep track on her scent. But she stopped to notice a familiar schoolgirl blocking her way. She has a purple parasite wrapped on her head and mahogany-colored eyes. She wore a school uniform with a pale gray and black color that has a black necktie as it splits in half of her grey shirt, a black higher thigh length miniskirt, a pair of black knee-lengthen stockings, and a little shade of brown shoes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Filia apologized, helping Garnet out from the ground. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Garnet scoffed. "I must continue my mission."

"Heh, talk about being single-minded." Samson sneered.

"A parasite?" Garnet snarled, examing the purple parasite. "Such monstrous and disgusting creature. At least, my synthetic parasite can keep me from dragging into peril."

"If it's the fight you want, then it's the fight you'll get!" Samson yelled. "Filia, get ready!"

"Alright, but it's your quick demise." Garnet smirked cunningly.

"Who are you?" Filia questioned.

"Don't think. Fight!" Samson sneered.

"Disgusting parasite, get ready to feel my wrath." Garnet grinned.

Garnet made the first move and threw out multiple reddish-black energy bolts at Filia to inflict damage while delivering red lightning arrow-head-shaped bolts at her. Garnet then fired a beam of reddish-black energy from her palms at the schoolgirl to harm Filia. Filia then jumped up and attacked Garnet with all kinds of knives, tools, and accessories out of her hair that hit her directly until she made a parasitic hair drill with one leg to knock the intellect off balance and jumped up to attack her again with a buzzsaw-like hula hoop. Before Garnet could get up and fight, Filia rolled forward with Samson covering her in sharp spikes that damaged Garnet. That's when Garnet jumped back up and wasn't done yet. Garnet quickly delivered a flurry of powerful reddish-black energy punches and kicks to damage Filia. Garnet then fired a giant reddish-black energy beams from her palms while rotating herself around to hit Filia directly that lead to Garnet's victory.

"Sorry, Samson..." Filia said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Dammit, kid!" Samson groaned.

"Witness the true power!" Garnet said with a victory grin on her face.

* * *

After being victorious at her battle with the other fighters in her travel, Garnet finally arrived at the Grand Cathedral. She observed the hallowed building that serves as a place for the citizens of Canopy Kingdom to worship The Trinity. She quietly opened the doors and was amazed by the place resembling a traditional Catholic church with white marble walls, large stained glass windows, ornate frescoes, and a large imposingly statue. Shockingly, Garnet realized that the Grand Cathedral was actually the headquarters for the Skullgirl herself. Before she can take her chance to finish her, Garnet spotted Valentine waiting for her just in time like she promised her. Now, she must pay her pay for stealing her normal life away.

"You made it. Excellent!" Valentine smiled. "Subject 0-86. Initiate Command Protocol 51! Access code: 36E-25-40! I order you to return the Lab Zero immediately."

Garnet was struggling to resist the Command Protocol, but thanks to the Skullgirl blood increasing her power and strength throughout her body, she was able to take control over the Command Protocol once again.

"Heh, nice try!" Garnet smirked. "I'm in control now! And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Amazing!" Valentine smiled. "It would seem my theory was correct. Your blood is resonating with the Skullgirl. The closer you get to her, the stronger your psyche becomes."

"Enough experiments, Valentine!" Garnet yelled. "It's time to you and Hallow to pay for what you both did to me!"

"Lady Valentine, let us dispose of that aberration at once." Double suggested. She lowered her hands and opened her frighteningly red eyes.

"No, leave her to me!" Valentine grinned. "After all, my fellow friend Hallow did create her."

"We're going to tear you into shreds!" Garnet hollered.

"You had better _NOT_ disappoint me." Valentine warned.

"Hmph, too easy for me!" Garnet snapped.

Valentine quickly performed a quick slash at Garnet with her bonesaw in a sawing motion, but after Garnet viewed Valentine on being an easy target, the Lab 0's creation charged forward to shot out multiple reddish-black energy bolts at the nurse on the floor, which Valentine haven't blocked it in time. Garnet then jumped towards Valentine while quickly shooting out red lightning arrow-head-shaped bolts at the nurse before she can slam his opponent down to the floor. Before Valentine fakes her own death to temporarily seal Garnet with a freezing ward, it was too late for her after Garnet created a reddish-black energy bolt that slows down the nurse's movement for a few seconds. Garnet defeated Valentine when she catches the nurse by the head with one hand and drove her reddish-black energy fist straight into Valentine's stomach until the gathered reddish-black energy bursted right through the nurse from the stomach to the back.

"Damn you, Brain Drain...!" Valentine said, falling down on the floor in defeat.

"My skills are superior!" Garnet grinned proudly.

After defeating Valentine, Garnet was proudly staring down at her defeated opponent for her outstanding victory.

"Excellent!" Valentine said, struggling to get up. "You are ready to challenge Marie. She waits in the catacombs below. Go!"

"Now, why should we listen to you?" Garnet questioned coldly.

"Do you want freedom?" Valentine asked. "Until the Skullgirl is defeated, no one is truly free. And you have the strength to stop her."

"You have a point there." Garnet admitted. She gave Valentine with a fierce gaze. "But don't think for a second this is over, Valentine! I will find you!"

* * *

As Garnet rushed to the stairs and entered inside the catacombs, she was a bit creeped out about the broken ruins of the place and saw a bizarre blue light coming from the Skullgirl, glaring calmly at her as she was really to make her final stand against a determined opponent. She has gray hair with skulls adorning her hair to keep her two ponytails straight and tidy and wore a maid outfit with a blue light hanging off of her back, but her eyes didn't freaked Garnet out at all. The Skullgirl's eyes were blood red that had the shape of half of a skull in both pupils.

"Skullgirl, I'm here to destroy you!" Garnet called out.

"How curious." Marie spoke calmly. "Evil people made you into a monster. Yet you still wish to do their bidding?"

"This is my choice!" Garnet scoffed. "Brain Drain…Valentine…This cursed blood with me…I don't give a damn! Tearing the Skull Heart is the only true path to my freedom!"

When Marie raised her arms in the air, the sound of thunder crashes throughout the catacombs. Garnet watched the entire place changing itself into a skeletal battlefield. She saw several fragments of broken Trinity statues looming overhead as a full moon shines down onto the arena. With little left to stand on for support, the Skullgirl's raw energy created a makeshift floor in the form of thick, bright blue strands with skulls laced into them with several skulls were littering at the ground.

"I'll put you out of your misery, lab monster." Marie stated, lifting her arms to bring forth giant skulls to protect around her in battle.

"You're going straight to hell!" Garnet hollered.

Garnet charged forth and fired a beam of reddish-black energy from her palms to attack the Skullgirl. But the Skullgirl felt no pride and summoned a pile of skeletons from the ground to grapple Garnet's feet with slight scratch damage before tossing her across the field. Garnet got back on her feet and ran towards the Skullgirl to deliver a flurry of rapid reddish-black energy kicks and punches while delivering multiple reddish-black lightning arrow-head-shaped bolts to damage Marie. Unfortunately, Marie spew out an endless array of skulls that was flying in towards Garnet, who was both dodging and getting hit as the same time. Garnet then jumped into the air and shot out multiple red energy bolts at the Skullgirl. Just as the Skullgirl summons another pile of skeletons from the ground, Garnet blocked the attack by sending out two small reddish-black pulsating spheres around her fists with deadly force at Marie. Sending her opponent a fierce glare, Marie began to lower herself down to the ground while emitting a blue explosion and changed herself into her second form: she was now floating in the air with a black figure created by the Skull Heart floating right behind her. As the shadow flies upward in the air, it quickly came down from above that damage Garnet painfully. Lucky for her and her synthetic parasite, Garnet unleashed a flurry of low and high reddish-black energy kicks and knocked Marie up into the air with one powerful energy kick. That's when the shadow started to attack when it sunk down into the ground until it then came up to punch Garnet from underneath. After Garnet blocked the attack, she began to run and quickly circled around Marie in midair at high speed and created a tornado effect that form a black cyclonic vortex of air to attack. Feeling weak and pain through her whole body, Marie started to change into her third and final form. After letting out a loud painful scream, Marie was now an organism with merely bones surrounding the Skull Heart as its energies was keeping her together. Marie then spew out an endless array of skulls to fly towards Garnet, but the Lab 0's creation jumped high in the air and fired reddish-black lightning arrow-head-shaped bolts to damage Marie. But the Skullgirl quickly send out the shadow to attack, leaving the shadow to jab at Garnet and send her flying across the battlefield with moderate damage. But Garnet wasn't done yet and ready to beat the Skullgirl once and for all. Garnet jumped high in the air and finished the Skullgirl by unleashing a massive reddish-black energy shockwave that made Marie come in contact within 20 meters. Marie gave one last scream in pain and her entire body began to vanish out of the battle, leaving the Skull Heart behind.

"I am Garnet, Lab 0's Ultimate Creation!" Garnet said quietly.

* * *

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Garnet took her possession of the Skull Heart as she took a very long look at it for her decision to be made.

"The Skull Heart…!" Garnet said silently. "The reason why my life was taken away from me."

"You poor, miserable child." The Skull Heart said softly. "I can return your life to you and so much more."

"NO!" Garnet shouted, charging her way to the Skull Heart. "I will not be enslaved by you, Lab Zero, or anyone else!"

With that, Garnet enveloped her right fist in a reddish-black energy to punch the Skull Heart, destroying it in the process until a flash of light shot out from the heart.

"Your freedom is an illusion!" The Skull Heart stated. "This changes nothing…!"

* * *

After her journey on battling the Skullgirl was over, Garnet was back at Maplecrest with soft smile on her face as she was ready to see her family again.

"I can go home." Garnet sighed. "Time to meet my family once more."

Garnet walked toward her houses to see their family again, but it doesn't turn out the way she had expected. Her happiness had quickly turned upside down when her parents were shunned by her monstrous appearance. She ran off and collapsed on the road in sadness until she received a message from Brain Drain with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Garnet, return to Lab Zero." Brain Drain ordered. "We have much to discuss."

"Do you really think you can control me?" Garnet asked. She noticed that she wished for freedom and she got that wish. But now, she's becoming what had entrapped her in this fate to begin with once her eyes glowed with skull pupils like Marie and has a sadistic smile on her face. "The truth is…you're next!"


	7. Aquamarine: Jewel Bat

In the Anti-Skullgirl Lab, each lab has group of black-ops operatives. There have been many Last Hope squads in the past, but the latest team was a team of five operatives with this jewel nurse Aquamarine being the only one of them. Her team worked for the helpful Lab Four and performed duties into the advanced research. The most recent team was led by Morganite with Aquamarine serving 2nd in command and the other members are Maxixe, Helia, and Goshenite. They also helped their master Stanley developing high-tech weapons for the lab and each other in case of battle. But then, everything changes when Double and the Skullgirl joined forces to wipe out the Last Hope out, leaving Aquamarine being the only survivor left. She has short white hair flares out at the back, teal eyes, and tan skin. She wore a black sports bra, black short shorts with pink hearts at the thighs, and white high-heel boots with metal soles. On her back was a pair of black mechanical bat wings. Before she can meet her end at the hands of the Skullgirl, she was coerced into joining the Skullgirl as her elite minion relentlessly.

As she was force to join the Skullgirl's orders, Aquamarine recognize the Lab 0's experiment that Valentine created as the only hope to stop the Skullgirl.

'I guess I don't have any choice.' Aquamarine thought. 'It's up to her, now. Painwheel will need to finish this job for Valentine. I'm on my own now and I will avenge my friends.'

At the church, Aquamarine was confident to serve the Skullgirl but she wants Valentine's project to finish Marie herself. She keeps tabs on Double to make sure she doesn't find out her true intentions during her mission.

"Aquamarine, there are those that would interfere with my plan." Marie instructed. "Infiltrate Lab Eight and see to it they do not."

"Yes, Marie." Aquamarine said with a nod. "I'll leave at once."

* * *

Arriving in one of several Anti-Skullgirl Labs created to aid in the destruction of the Skullgirl, Aquamarine gazed around as she noticed the place was a home to a wealth of agents looking to end the Skullgirl's rampage through the Canopy Kingdom, many of them heavily modified with advanced technologies or parasites. It also has computer terminals, heavy machinery, and mad science that are mainstays within the confines of Lab 8's uninviting interior. Before she can do her job, Aquamarine was confronted by a young cartoon girl. She has short orange hair that was covered by a big top hat, black empty eyes that almost resembles one of those old cartoons, and razor sharp teeth. She wore a purple dress with a big red bow, two slender metallic arms with metallic eyes placed at intervals on each arm covered by white gloves, and brown shoes.

"Are you Project Peacock?" Aquamarine asked.

"Yeah, and you're one of those nurse whose back was mortally wounded by the incident that destroyed Lab 7." Peacock replied. "So what's that on your back?"

"Thanks to that incident, I went through an operation on her back." Aquamarine explained. "One of the scientists gave me these bat wings that gave me extreme speed and strength. After that, I've developed many jewel-related ninja weapons for occasions."

"Since I was built to defeat the Skullgirl and it looks like you're working with her, I have to defeat you first." Peacock said firmly.

"Alright, give me everything you got." Aquamarine said sternly.

"Hellooooo, nurse!" Peacock swooned playfully.

"You're the best Avian's got? Let's put that for the test!" Aquamarine said with a grin.

Aquamarine jumped up in the air to avoid Peacock pulling out a gun that suddenly made a knife come out of it and delivered a combo of rapid and powerful kicks to attack the Lab 8's creation. Peacock fired several big bullets from her revolver towards Aquamarine, causing the bat nurse to dodge all of it. Aquamarine then fired a hail of gem missiles at Peacock from her wings before delivering a flurry of rapid powerful kicks. Peacock then planted an enormous Lenny bomb on the floor next to Aquamarine and then pulled out her revolver to fire one shot at the bomb that caused it to explode, sending Aquamarine in the air for Peacock's chance to fire a continuous laser beam from her hat and then fire several individual laser bolts from her Eyes of Argus. But Aquamarine wasn't through yet. Aquamarine quickly jumped in the air as her wings spiral down her legs forming a drill at her feet straight at Peacock that led to her opponent's defeat.

"You're despicable..." Peacock said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Guess you're not so strong after all." Aquamarine smirked.

* * *

Arriving in one of the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities, Aquamarine observed the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities and knew as the city of art, culture, and sophistication that played the host to a diverse population of humans and ferals from all corners of the bustling streets that resides many strange and mysterious fighters. But she spotted a group of Black Egrets troops, where their leader was observing her. She has long red hair with bang on her right side and dark orange eyes. She wore a black blouse with a metal upside-down christ cross on her chest and long sleeves, black mini skirt, and black flat shoes.

"You!" Parasoul called. "Are you one of the Anti-Skullgirl Lab's nurses?"

"Yeah, and I see that you are the princess of the Black Egrets." Aquamarine answered. "But now I'm doing my duty for the Skullgirl."

"Then, you are a traitor to the labs." Parasoul said firmly. "Stand down and surrender."

"Not gonna happen." Aquamarine sneered. "I don't do the surrender."

"I'll show you how we deal with sly nurses." Parasoul said sternly.

"I don't take orders from you anymore." Aquamarine scoffed.

Aquamarine charged forward and jumped into the air while kicking in front of Parasoul with both legs in a rapid manner that gave the princess painful damage. Parasoul began her first move as she jumped on her umbrella and releases several flaming stabs beneath her to attack Aquamarine. Aquamarine quickly got back up on her feet and flew up in front of the princess and threw out a handful of sharp counterfeit colorful bomb gems at Parasoul from afar. But Parasoul wasn't done yet as she swiftly thrusts her umbrella four times very quickly while delivering a vertical slash to attack more. After a few minutes of quick thinking and strategic dodges, Parasoul started to become weak that gave Aquamarine opened her arms sidewards as her wings sprout multiple arrow-headed attacks that spear the princess, allowing her to defeat Parasoul simply when the bat nurse delivered a powerful kick.

"Lousy...traitor..." Parasoul said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Your troops will never follow you...once they've seen my bats." Aquamarine smiled.

* * *

Arriving in a nighttime seaside Dagonian-populated section of New Meridian, Aquamarine was quickly observing around the town of Little Innsmouth. But she gasped sharply as she saw a familiar girl that looked like she was cruelly experimented on. She has a boney body with veins showing out and sharp, painful nails in her shoulders. Several spikes were coming out of her arms and fingernails with a big bladed pinwheel on her back and had on a brown mask that had attached on her face.

"Painwheel? Is that you?" Aquamarine gasped surprisingly.

"AQUAMARINE!" Painwheel snarled. "Don't stand in my way! She'll pay for what she did to me!"

"But somehow you are resisting Brain Drain's control." Aquamarine calculated. "Impressive. You have to be incredibly strong to overcome his influence." She let out a soft grin. "Show me if you're stronger to handle yourself!"

"Uuuurrrghhhh..." Painwheel growled.

"Let's see if you learned anything what Valentine have taught you." Aquamarine said with a grin.

Aquamarine tackled Painwheel with a strong swift kick, sending her crashing to the ground. As Painwheel got up, she ran towards Aquamarine with her blades extended towards the bat nurse before she leaned towards Aquamarine and spins the Buer Drive multiple times. Aquamarine launched herself forward and delivered a combo of rapid and powerful kicks at Painwheel. But Painwheel launched Aquamarine in the air and unleashed needles all on the bat nurse's body that causes her to scream painfully and then she drove her blade wheel on Aquamarine sawing into her before she can throw her into the ground. As Aquamarine got back on her feet, she took the steel claw that belonged to her closest friend Maxixe and rapidly stabbed Painwheel with alternating claws multiple times that encloses her to major damage. Painwheel punched Aquamarine to send out multiple nails on her upper arms for delivering the ninja massive damage. As the girls continue to battle brutally, Painwheel was growing tired every second. Aquamarine then defeated Painwheel by jumping in the air and pointed both of her legs downward like a spiraling drill to dive directly downward from the Lab 0's creation's position.

"No..." Painwheel said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"I'm feeling sad for you." Aquamarine said softly.

Aquamarine walked over to help and comfort Painwheel, but the Lab 0's creation brushed it off and got up on her own.

"No!" Painwheel cried. "I can't lose! I must destroy Valentine!"

"What about her?" Aquamarine questioned. "I thought your true purpose is to defeat the Skullgirl."

"My _true_ purpose is to destroy Valentine!" Painwheel screamed.

"You are persistent, I'll give you that." Aquamarine admitted with a smirk. "You just need more time on your strength. But if you insist on getting revenge, visit Valentine at the Grand Cathedral if you want to fight her."

"I _will_ kill her." Painwheel sneered.

"Hmph, I'm looking forward to that." Aquamarine grinned.

* * *

Arriving in a towering skyscraper that pierces New Meridian's skyline, Aquamarine sneakily walked in the tower and observed the place in awe. The tower is a massive complex that has a spacious elevator to ascend upwards in the boss's office. Aquamarine stepped into the elevator and gazed at the bright neon lights of New Meridian shining in through the windows during her lengthy ride. But she realized that she's not alone. She turned around to meet the biggest sensation in the Cirque des Cartes. She has cerulean hair that is tied in a sharp ponytail, beautiful and simple black eyes, and wore a sleeved orange and black mini dress and a pair of black thigh-lengthed boots with small skulls.

"What are you doing here?" Cerebella asked sternly. "Do you have an appointment with Vitale?"

"That's none of your damn business, sweetie." Aquamarine said with a sly smile. "Although your bosses are next in my killing list."

"Then, you have to get pass me if you want him." Cerebella snapped.

"Gladly." Aquamarine smirked. "I'm fully ready to analyze your skills and your living hat."

"Time for your curtain call." Cerebella smiled.

"Your hat is connected to your head...for now." Aquamarine said cunningly.

Aquamarine charged forward to attack first with a strong kick, but Cerebella hit her in the air and then jumped up to spin her hat in a helicopter motion. Aquamarine jumped back onto her feet and fires a hail of missiles at the circus girl from her bat wings. Then, Cerebella used her hat to send a hard knuckle punch on Aquamarine's stomach. Aquamarine swiftly raised her left hand above her head and forms a series of black ripple-like waves at the position where Cerebella was standing to damage and disorientate her. Cerebella hold Aquamarine by the legs and then slapped her multiple times before Vice-Versa slammed her onto the ground. As Aquamarine got up, she jumped directly into the air while spinning around with extreme speed and then unleashes a powerful spinning tornado kick with her legs to damage Cerebella that led her to victory.

"You can't win...!" Cerebella said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Everyone has a stage fright." Aquamarine grinned slyly.

* * *

Arriving in a daytime seaside Dagonian-populated section of New Meridian, Aquamarine started to look around the town of Little Innsmouth as she was still thinking about Painwheel and her revenge against Valentine. But her thoughts were interrupted when she was stopped by a feline catgirl. She has white bob-cut hair and wore a black trench coat.

"How are you still alive when you have full of scars on you?" Aquamarine questioned as she was amazed at the feline's body.

"That is a mystery for your future research." Ms. Fortune smiled. "Here's the deal. If you beat me in a match, then I'll tell you my secret."

"That's kind of a weird request you're giving me, but yeah, you're on." Aquamarine said with a nod.

"I think you're looking for a lab rat!" Ms. Fortune mocked.

"What's holding you together like that?" Aquamarine questioned in wonder.

Nadia ran forward and throw several punches and kicks at Aquamarine, but the bat nurse had blocked them with her bat wings as a protective shield. Aquamarine took the steel claw that belonged to her friend Helia and rapidly throws a deck of shuriken one by one at the catgirl to make them explode on impact, but Nadia quickly dodged the attack and made an X shaped claw at Aquamarine's face while extending her arms. Aquamarine then jumped in the air as her wings spiral down her legs forming a drill at her feet towards Ms. Fortune. After a few minutes of speed and claw attacks, Ms. Fortune took many deep tiring breaths that gave Aquamarine the best chance to finish her off. Aquamarine started to perform a spin in mid-air and held out her arms out to release a swarm of white glowing artificial bomb bats that will begin to hover around her to attack the catgirl that can damage Nadia to her defeat.

"No... no!" Ms. Fortune said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Now let's see what makes you tick, kitty cat." Aquamarine smiled.

* * *

Arriving in one of the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities, Aquamarine observed the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities and knew as the city of art, culture, and sophistication that played the host to a diverse population of humans and ferals from all corners of the bustling streets that resides many strange and mysterious fighters. But she spotted a schoolgirl up ahead. She has a purple parasite wrapped on her head and mahogany-colored eyes. She wore a school uniform with a pale gray and black color that has a black necktie as it splits in half of her grey shirt, a black higher thigh length miniskirt, a pair of black knee-lengthed stockings, and a little shade of brown shoes.

"Well, well, well." Aquamarine said, gazing at the parasite on Filia's head. "That's quite a strong parasite you got there."

"What are you? A detective?" Samson groaned. " Get out of our way!"

"Not until I get what I'm came for." Aquamarine said sternly. "I need to study that parasite."

"That means you'll have to fight me." Filia said politely.

"Fine by me." Aquamarine scoffed.

"You're about to have...a bad hair day." Samson warned.

"You should really get that removed." Aquamarine smirked.

Aquamarine made the first move and threw a handful of counterfeit colorful bomb gems at Filia to inflict damage while flapping her bat wings to fly in the air. Aquamarine then delivered a combo of rapid and powerful kicks at the schoolgirl as she quickly jumped into the air while kicking in front of her with both legs in a rapid manner to harm Filia. Filia then jumped up and attacked Aquamarine with all kinds of knives, tools, and accessories out of her hair that hit her directly until she made a parasitic hair drill with one leg to knock the bat nurse off balance and jumped up to attack her again with a buzzsaw-like hula hoop. Before Aquamarine could get up and fight, Filia rolled forward with Samson covering her in sharp spikes that damaged Aquamarine. That's when Aquamarine jumped back up and wasn't done yet. Aquamarine gets launched into the air by her bat wings and opened her arms sidewards as her wings sprout multiple arrow-headed attacks to spear Filia. Aquamarine then took the steel claw that belonged to her friend Goshenite and dashes forward to attack the schoolgirl with her tanto from several directions that lead to Aquamarine's victory.

"Sorry, Samson..." Filia said, falling down on the ground in pain and defeat.

"Dammit, kid!" Samson groaned.

"Better run back home, little girl!" Aquamarine said firmly.

* * *

After being victorious at her battle with the other fighters in her travel, Aquamarine finally arrived back at the Grand Cathedral. She was observing the hallowed building that serves as a place for the citizens of Canopy Kingdom to worship The Trinity. She quietly opened the doors and was amazed by the place resembling a traditional Catholic church with white marble walls, large stained glass windows, ornate frescoes, and a large imposingly statue. But Aquamarine already realized that the Grand Cathedral was actually the headquarters for the Skullgirl herself. Before she can take her chance to fight her, Aquamarine spotted Painwheel being sadly defeated by a silent nun, who was about to torture the Lab 0's creation. That's when Aquamarine decided to save Painwheel.

"NO!" Painwheel yelled.

"You have failed." Double said with her eyes closed and her hands closed together in a prayer state. "The Trinity is not without mercy. And so we'll make your deaths a quick one."

"Stop, Double!" Aquamarine called firmly as she stood her ground to defend Painwheel.

"So the double-crosser finally drops her ruse. And for what, those experiments of yours?" Double smiled sinisterly as she lowering her hands and opened her frighteningly red eyes.

"This experiment is now my insurance policy!" Aquamarine replied with a smile. "Your fight is with me, not her."

"The Trinity doesn't look kindly upon traitors!" Double recalled as she opened her mouth impossibly wide and transformed herself into her true form: a grotesque monster of distorted flesh and teeth with a crown-like object on her head.

"You disgusted me from the very beginning." Aquamarine snapped.

"I'll gladly accept your tithe...in blood." Double said threateningly.

Once Double quickly shapeshifted into to Filia to attack Aquamarine with a spinning saw out of hair that wraps around her whole torso like a hula hoop, Aquamarine jumped in the air and pointed both of her legs downward like a spiraling drill to dive directly down at the shapeshifting monster. Double then quickly shapeshifted into Cerebella to do a flip kick that launches the bat nurse into the air. But Aquamarine quickly smiled slyly as she viewed Double as an easy opponent until she finally found a perfect chance to strike. Aquamarine performed a spin in mid-air and held out her arms out to release swarm of white glowing artificial bomb bats that will begin to hover around her to attack the shapeshifting nun. Before Double was about to shapeshift once more, Aquamarine took her chance to jump directly into the air while spinning around with extreme speed and then unleashes a powerful spinning tornado kick with her legs to damage Double that led to her victory.

"Forgive me, master..." Double said, falling down on the floor in defeat.

"My bats will mop you up!" Aquamarine grinned with a wink.

* * *

After defeating Double, Aquamarine rushed to help Painwheel and gave her a motherly smile on her face.

"You're still not ready, Painwheel." Aquamarine said. "But maybe someday you'll become stronger for your strengths and skills."

"I will get stronger and I will proceed my true purpose, Aquamarine!" Painwheel shouted.

"Good luck with that." Aquamarine said with a kind smile. "But I have to take care of the Skullgirl myself. Don't worry; we'll meet each other again."

"I'll make sure of it." Painwheel said.

"Take care, Painwheel." Aquamarine grinned softly.

* * *

As Aquamarine rushed to the stairs and entered inside the catacombs, she was a bit creeped out about the broken ruins of the place and saw a bizarre blue light coming from the Skullgirl, glaring calmly at her as she was really to make her final stand against a determined opponent. She has gray hair with skulls adorning her hair to keep her two ponytails straight and tidy and wore a maid outfit with a blue light hanging off of her back, but her eyes freaked Aquamarine a little bit. The Skullgirl's eyes were blood red that had the shape of half of a skull in both pupils.

"Sorry, Marie." Aquamarine spoke. "I quit."

"We knew this day would come." Marie said calmly. "It was inevitable and inconsequential. Destroying Lab 8 and Project: Peacock were all that was required of you."

"Not really. I have my regrets on doing that." Aquamarine said sternly. "I already know what you really are and why you're here. You're nothing but a pawn, just like me." Her face became fierce and determined. "Even if I die today, my research will aid the labs for generations. I'm coming for you and your masters, monster. Count on it!"

"Enough." Marie said. That's when her voice became almost fierce and demonic.

When Marie raised her arms in the air, the sound of thunder crashes throughout the catacombs. Aquamarine watched the entire place changing itself into a skeletal battlefield. She saw several fragments of broken Trinity statues looming overhead as a full moon shines down onto the arena. With little left to stand on for support, the Skullgirl's raw energy created a makeshift floor in the form of thick, bright blue strands with skulls laced into them with several skulls were littering at the ground.

"You are a traitor to the cause." Marie stated, lifting her arms to bring forth giant skulls to protect around her in battle.

"I'll cut you down to size." Aquamarine spat.

Aquamarine charged forth and jumped in the air and pointed both of her legs downward like a spiraling drill to dive directly down at the Skullgirl. But the Skullgirl felt no pride and summoned a pile of skeletons from the ground to grapple Aquamarine's feet with slight scratch damage before tossing her across the field. Aquamarine got back on her feet and flew towards the Skullgirl to deliver a flurry of rapid powerful kicks while firing a hail of missiles from her wings to attack Marie. Unfortunately, Marie spew out an endless array of skulls that was flying in towards Aquamarine, who was both dodging and getting hit as the same time. Aquamarine then flew up into the air and delivered a combo of rapid and powerful kicks at the Skullgirl. Just as the Skullgirl summons another pile of skeletons from the ground, Aquamarine blocked the attack by raising her left hand above her head and forms a series of black ripple-like waves at the spot where the Skullgirl was standing to damage and disorientate Marie. Sending her opponent a fierce glare, Marie began to lower herself down to the ground while emitting a blue explosion and changed herself into her second form: she was now floating in the air with a black figure created by the Skull Heart floating right behind her. As the shadow flies upward in the air, it quickly came down from above that damage Aquamarine painfully. Lucky for her and her bat wings, Aquamarine repeatedly flew up in front of the Skullgirl and threw a handful of counterfeit colorful bomb gems at Marie. That's when the shadow started to attack when it sunk down into the ground until it then came up to punch Aquamarine from underneath. After Aquamarine blocked the attack, she took the katana swords that belonged to her friend Morganite and slashes Marie multiple times before piercing her stomach and sending the Skullgirl into devastating white ring of solar energy. Feeling weak and pain through her whole body, Marie started to change into her third and final form. After letting out a loud painful scream, Marie was now an organism with merely bones surrounding the Skull Heart as its energies was keeping her together. Marie then spew out an endless array of skulls to fly towards Aquamarine, but the bat nurse flew high in the air and delivered a combo of rapid and powerful kicks to damage Marie. But the Skullgirl quickly send out the shadow to attack, leaving the shadow to jab at Aquamarine and send her flying across the battlefield with moderate damage. But Aquamarine wasn't ready to give up and knew the exact move to beat the Skullgirl. Aquamarine used her bat wings to fly up in the air in front of the Skullgirl to perform a somersault with her right arm towards the opponent and brought her feet down on Marie to deliver a rapid series of kicks at extreme speed that stirs up harmful white energy currents. Marie gave one last scream in pain and her entire body began to vanish out of the battle, leaving the Skull Heart behind.

"The Heart is now _MINE_!" Aquamarine said determinedly.

* * *

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Aquamarine took her possession of the Skull Heart as she took a very long look at it for her decision to be made.

"It is done." Aquamarine breathed. "Now, what should I do with the Skull Heart?" She closed her eyes shut and think for a moment as she was thinking about her friends: Goshenite, Maxixe, Morganite, and Helia. "I really miss my friends so much that I fell into a stupid mistake. I love gems and jewels throughout my entire life, but they are more important. I'll be waiting for them." Her eyes opened up in determination. "Skull Heart, I wish my Last Hope return to me!"

The Skull Heart begin to flash as it bathed the Aquamarine into bright light once she covered her eyes to notice that four familiar women were coming out of their corpses well and healthy.

* * *

After her journey on battling the Skullgirl was over, Painwheel arrived to find Aquamarine and her friends in the catacombs, where they welcomed her in the team. Painwheel felt graceful and quickly removes her mask. As everyone gazed up at the sky, they have business to do with Lab Zero.


	8. Diamond: Psychic Trinity

Be aware of the dark secrets in the Grand Cathedral. It is a hallowed building serves as a place for the citizens of Canopy Kingdom to worship The Trinity, but it's also serves as a headquarters of sorts for Double and the Skullgirl herself. After seven years of Marie obtaining the Skull Heart through her own vengeful purpose, Double got a blessing from the Trinity as they allowed her to create a child to serve their purpose. When Double agreed without question, she took out one of her ribs and watched it shaped itself into a golden shell locket. It opened itself to reveal a newborn baby waking up from her sleep, but she quickly transform into a teenager. When she was raised by Double, she began to suffer sadly from amnesia and ran away from the dark cathedral into New Meridian for a new purpose in life, where she was adopted by a kind-hearted church people. While growing up in a normal life, she has long silver-white hair, yellow eyes, and tan skin. She wore a silver bodysuit with silver gloves and ankle high boots that are accented in cyan bands with gray trimming.

Entering into the cathedral, Diamond sneakily walked down to the stairs and into the dark catacombs, where she spotted a familiar nun handing out a mysterious artifact called the Skull Heart toward the weakly maid girl named Marie.

"You don't have to run anymore, child." Double spoke, spreading her hands between the Skull Heart to Marie. "The Trinity had heard your cries. Take it."

Hovering above Double's hands, the Skull Heart cloaked in a blue glow as the light was very warm that it draws Marie's essence to the object. Feeling hypnotize by the absolute power, Marie reached out her hand to place a hand on the Skull Heart. A warm feeling swept through her veins at the contact as if it was changing her entirely. As the tremendous power from the Skull Heart continues to spread, it felt her true emotion: anger and hatred. Once Marie was transformed into the Skullgirl completely, Diamond started to hear the Trinity communicating with Double about their current agenda.

"So the Trinity wants that nun to collect the candidates to replace the Skullgirl." Diamond muttered to herself. "I must challenge those candidates' skills immediately."

* * *

Arriving in a quiet suburb, Diamond entered into a home to every diverse collection of people and animals who wander the town's peaceful streets. It serves to be a calm and peaceful place, where many houses with picketed fencing wind down hilly roads far into the distance, the roads themselves littered with autumn leaves, and freshly falling from the maples above. But she detected the first candidate up ahead. She has a purple parasite wrapped on her head and mahogany-colored eyes. She wore a school uniform with a pale gray and black color that has a black necktie as it splits in half of her grey shirt, a black higher thigh length miniskirt, a pair of black knee-lengthed stockings, and a little shade of brown shoes.

"Hey, you, schoolgirl!" Diamond called out.

"Yes?" Filia said politely.

"I'm here to challenge you in a battle." Diamond requested. "Just to test your skills and abilities. To see if your parasite is stronger as they say."

"Please, Filia and I are already stronger than every fighter in this damp city!" Samson yelled. "We both accept your challenge."

"Gladly." Diamond smiled.

"You look nice." Filia stated kindly.

"I don't have time for this!" Samson sneered.

"I'm using everything I've got!" Diamond said cockily.

Diamond made the first move and shot out a small glowing telekinetic ball that exploded Filia on impact. Diamond then charged up certain amounts of psychokinetic energies in her body and releases a strong shockwave of psychokinetic energy with a swing of her arm that can push the schoolgirl far away to harm Filia. Filia then jumped up and attacked Diamond with all kinds of knives, tools, and accessories out of her hair that hit her directly until she made a parasitic hair drill with one leg to knock the intellect off balance and jumped up to attack her again with a buzzsaw-like hula hoop. Before Diamond could get up and fight, Filia rolled forward with Samson covering her in sharp spikes that damaged Diamond. That's when Diamond jumped back up and wasn't near done yet. Diamond gets launched into the air by Wolver and released several small glowing telekinetic balls that exploded on impact to damage Filia. Diamond then used her psychokinetic powers to form a concentration of psychic energy that takes the shape of a wide, knife-like cyan wave and then releases it at the schoolgirl with a swing of her left hand that lead to Diamond's victory.

"Sorry, Samson..." Filia said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Now we're even!" Samson groaned.

"That was easy." Diamond scoffed.

* * *

Arriving in a towering skyscraper that pierces New Meridian's skyline, Diamond sneakily walked in the tower and observed the place in awe. The tower is a massive complex that has a spacious elevator to ascend upwards in the boss's office. Diamond stepped into the elevator and gazed at the bright neon lights of New Meridian shining in through the windows during her lengthy ride. But she realized that she's not alone. She turned around to detect the second candidate. She has cerulean hair that is tied in a sharp ponytail, beautiful and simple black eyes, and wore a sleeved orange and black mini dress and a pair of black thigh-lengthed boots with small skulls.

"Do you have an appointment with Vitale?" Cerebella asked sternly.

"No, but I'm only here to challenge you." Diamond said firmly. "Unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared of you." Cerebella snapped. "I accept your challenge. You're going down...literally."

"I'm counting on it." Diamond said cockily.

"You do a psychic impression!" Cerebella smirked.

"Prepare yourself!" Diamond smiled.

Diamond charged forward to attack first, but Cerebella hit her in the air and then jumped up to spin her hat in a helicopter motion. Diamond jumped back onto her feet and charged up certain amounts of psychokinetic energies in her body to release a strong shockwave of psychokinetic energy with a swing of her arm that can push the circus girl far away. Then, Cerebella used her hat to send a hard knuckle punch on Diamond's stomach. Diamond quickly charged up her psychokinetic powers and levitates Cerebella in a burst of energy before she can slam the circus girl to the ground multiple times. Cerebella hold Diamond by the legs and then slapped her multiple times before Vice-Versa slammed her onto the ground. As Diamond got up, she quickly summoned a giant column made of psychokinetic energy from her mind beneath the circus girl, allowing her to defeat Cerebella with a strong attack.

"I've been...psyche..." Cerebella said, falling down on the ground.

"I am not to be mess with!" Diamond grinned.

* * *

Levitating back at the church, Diamond gasped sharply as she couldn't believe what she just saw. Both Filia and Cerebella were captured by a monstrous creature, but she looked away before she got a chance to see who the creature is. That's when she sneakily flew passed the unconscious girls and followed the nun down to the catacomb, where Marie was waiting for her. Diamond hid through the stairs to listen the conservation.

"Double, you are to attack Anti-Skullgirl Lab 8 and destroy as much of their research as possible." Marie ordered. "However, you must leave Peacock alone."

"I cannot comply." Double explained. "Peacock is perhaps the most serious threats to our mission here. To let them live would be folly."

"I command you to leave her alone!" Marie shouted. "I made a promise."

"Irrelevant." Double said. "Your promises mean nothing to our masters. We exist to serve them."

_Exist?_ Diamond wondered. _To do what?_

But Diamond flew out and hid behind the statue when Double left the catacombs and walked toward the statue of the Great Mother as she begin to communicate with her masters in a prayer state.

"Our plan is proceeding space." Double reported. "Yes, somehow she wields your power to further her own agenda."

_I've must find more candidates before she does._ Diamond thought determinedly as she flew out of the church to continue her hunt.

* * *

Arriving in one of several Anti-Skullgirl Labs created to aid in the destruction of the Skullgirl, Diamond looked around to notice that the lab was a home to a wealth of agents looking to end the Skullgirl's rampage through the Canopy Kingdom as many of them heavily modified with advanced technologies or parasites. There were several computer terminals, heavy machinery, and mad science that are mainstays within the confines of Lab 8's uninviting interior. But before she can take her leave, Diamond detected the third candidate in her path. She has short orange hair that was covered by a big top hat, black empty eyes that almost resembles one of those old cartoons, and razor sharp teeth. She wore a purple dress with a big red bow, two slender metallic arms with metallic eyes placed at intervals on each arm covered by white gloves, and brown shoes.

"Hey, are you a psychic?" Peacock asked with a smile.

"Something like that." Diamond responded with a shrug. "I'm here to challenge you in a battle. You were created to destroy the Skullgirl. Let's see you're capable enough to meet my skills."

"A challenge against you?" Peacock smiled slyly. "Alright, but I'm warning you. I'm not like those other amateurs out there."

"I'll take my chances." Diamond grinned.

"I'll gladly pay you Tuesday for a knuckle sammich today!" Peacock snickered.

"No one can stop me!" Diamond said firmly.

Diamond levitated up in the air to avoid Peacock pulling out a gun that suddenly made a knife come out of it and gathered the full force of her psychokinetic energy in her palms to release an omni-directional sphere of psychic energy that hits Lab 8's creation with massive damage. Peacock fired several big bullets from her revolver towards Diamond, causing the psychic nun to dodge all of it. Diamond then summoned a cyan circle and barrages the opponent with bolts of psychic energy at Peacock. Peacock then planted an enormous Lenny bomb on the floor next to Diamond and then pulled out her revolver to fire one shot at the bomb that caused it to explode, sending Diamond in the air for Peacock's chance to fire a continuous laser beam from her hat and then fire several individual laser bolts from her Eyes of Argus. But Diamond wasn't through yet. Diamond quickly surrounded herself with psychokinetic energy while spinning towards Peacock like a torpedo to attack that led to her opponent's defeat.

"I hate psychics...!" Peacock said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"You're not too bad." Diamond smiled.

* * *

Arriving in one of the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities, Diamond observed the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities and knew as the city of art, culture, and sophistication that played the host to a diverse population of humans and ferals from all corners of the bustling streets that resides many strange and mysterious fighters. But she detected the fourth candidate being protected by a group of Black Egrets troops. She has long red hair with bang on her right side and dark orange eyes. She wore a black blouse with a metal upside-down christ cross on her chest and long sleeves, black mini skirt, and black flat shoes.

"You!" Parasoul called firmly. "Why aren't you at the Grand Cathedral?"

"I'm here for my special reasons." Diamond responded. "But I do want to challenge you to test your skills with your living weapon."

"Not much of a specific request, but I'll accept your offer." Parasoul said firmly. "Krieg won't fail me in this battle."

"We'll see about that." Diamond grinned.

"What sort of power are you carrying?" Parasoul asked in concern.

"I won't lose!" Diamond declared.

Diamond charged forward and summoned a giant column made of psychokinetic energy from her mind beneath Parasoul, who took the damage from the attack. Parasoul began her first move as she jumped on her umbrella and releases several flaming stabs beneath her to attack Diamond. Diamond quickly shoots out a large glowing telekinetic ball that explodes Parasoul on impact. But Parasoul wasn't done yet as she swiftly thrusts her umbrella three times very quickly while delivering a vertical slash to attack more. After few minutes of fast speed attacks and dodges, Parasoul started to become weak that gave Diamond the perfect opportunity to strike. Diamond flew in the air and used her natural psychokinetic abilities to form a large green shield of psychokinetic energy in front of her to catch the princess and then throw her back away with enough force, allowing them to defeat Parasoul simply by using enough strong psychic power.

"What are you...?" Parasoul said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"It's no use to escape." Diamond smiled proudly.

* * *

Arriving in a daytime seaside Dagonian-populated section of New Meridian, Diamond started to look around the town of Little Innsmouth. Feeling her own stomach growling loudly, Diamond walked down the street to the restaurant and went inside to take her order. After her yummy meal, she walked out of the restaurant until she detected the fifth candidate up ahead. She has white bob-cut hair and wore a black trench coat.

"A nun in Little Innsmouth?" Ms. Fortune smiled. "That's funny. You may have that cross on your outfit, but you don't look like a nun to me."

"Look, I'm only here for you to accept my offer to challenge you into a fight to test your skills." Diamond requested.

"Alright, I wanted a challenge anyway." Ms. Fortune grinned. "This city gets bored after a while."

"Well then, I'll be happy to delight you." Diamond said firmly.

"Time to pull myself together." Ms. Fortune grinned.

"All right! Here I go!" Diamond smiled.

Nadia ran forward and throw several punches and kicks at Diamond, but the psychic had blocked them in a psychokinetic force field. Diamond shot several small cyan glowing telekinetic balls that explodes the catgirl on impact, but Nadia quickly dodged the attack and made an X shaped claw at Diamond's face while extending her arms. Diamond then releases many cyan psychokinetic energy shots from her palms at once towards Ms. Fortune. After a few minutes of speed and claw attacks, Ms. Fortune took many deep tiring breaths that gave Diamond the best chance to finish her off. Diamond created a large sphere out of psychokinetic energy and releases it that can damage Nadia to her defeat.

"Can't...fail them...!" Ms. Fortune said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"I'll play with you some other time." Diamond smiled.

* * *

Walking her way throughout the nighttime Little Innsmouth, Diamond was continue to observe the city in amaze until she detected the sixth candidate heading in her way. She has a boney body with veins showing out and sharp, painful nails in her shoulders. Several spikes were coming out of her arms and fingernails with a big bladed pinwheel on her back and had on a brown mask that had attached on her face.

"Get out of my way!" Painwheel snarled.

"Oh my." Diamond gasped in shock. "I must challenge you into a fight."

"Must... KIIILLL!" Painwheel screamed.

"Okay." Diamond said sadly.

"Uuuurrrghhhh." Painwheel growled.

"How could this happen?" Diamond wondered.

Diamond tackled Painwheel with a strong psychic punch, sending her crashing to the ground. As Painwheel got up, she ran towards Diamond with her blades extended towards the ninja before she leaned towards Diamond and spins the Buer Drive multiple times. Diamond charged up her psychokinetic powers and levitates Painwheel in a burst of energy before she can slam the lab girl to the ground multiple times. But Painwheel launched Diamond in the air and unleashed needles all on the ninja's body that causes her to scream painfully and then she drove her blade wheel on Diamond sawing into her before she can throw her into the ground. As Diamond got back on her feet, she shot out several large cyan glowing telekinetic balls that explode Painwheel on impact that encloses her to major damage. Painwheel punched Diamond to send out multiple nails on her upper arms for delivering the ninja massive damage. As the girls continue to battle brutally, Painwheel was growing tired every second. Diamond then defeated Painwheel by releasing a large beam of cyan psychokinetic energy that will completely nullify the lab girl and hit her with massive amounts of damage.

"No..." Painwheel said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"I'm so sorry." Diamond said softly.

* * *

After being victorious at her battle with the candidates in her travel, Diamond finally arrived back at the Grand Cathedral. She was observing the hallowed building that serves as a place for the citizens of Canopy Kingdom to worship The Trinity. She quietly opened the doors and was amazed by the place resembling a traditional Catholic church with white marble walls, large stained glass windows, ornate frescoes, and a large imposingly statue. But Diamond already realized that the Grand Cathedral was actually the headquarters for the Skullgirl herself. Before she can take her chance to fight her, Diamond detected the seventh and final candidate, who was about to step in for a challenge. But Diamond must finish what she has started.

"Welcome back, Diamond." Valentine said. "The Skullgirl was expecting you at the catacombs."

"Later." Diamond said sternly. "I want to challenge you to test your abilities since you have been working with the Skullgirl as a pawn."

"A battle? I accept." Valentine smiled slyly. "I may look like a nurse, but I'm very dangerous as they say."

"I'm not stepping down." Diamond said firmly. "Your ninja skills are no match for my superior powers."

"I'll cut you down to size." Valentine said coldly.

"The end of the line for you!" Diamond cried.

Valentine quickly performed a quick slash at Diamond with her bonesaw in a sawing motion, but after Diamond viewed Valentine on being an easy target, the psychic nun charged forward to shot out multiple small cyan glowing telekinetic ball that explodes the nurse on impact, which Valentine haven't blocked it in time. Diamond then flew towards Valentine while quickly releases a strong cyan shockwave of psychokinetic energy with a swing of her arm that can push Valentine to the floor. Before Valentine fakes her own death to temporarily seal Diamond with a freezing ward, it was too late for her after Diamond releases a dome of psychokinetic energy to leaving the nurse completely disoriented. Diamond defeated Valentine by levitating the nurse in a burst of cyan psychokinetic energy before she can slam the ninja nurse to the ground multiple times.

"This can't be happening...!" Valentine said, falling down on the floor in defeat.

"I will never give up!" Diamond declared.

* * *

After Valentine was defeated on the floor, Diamond gasped sharply as she collapse on the floor and sensed a familiar detection coming from behind. Diamond turned around quickly to notice the same nun she saw in the catacombs appeared towards her with her eyes closed and her hands closed together in a prayer state.

"Dear Diamond, I always knew you'll be joining me with our masters." Double said softly. "After all, you were created to serve them."

"What are you talking about?" Diamond asked in fear.

"You were created from my rib to serve the Trinity." Double explained. "When I took care of you, you suffer a terrible amnesia and you ran away. I always sense your presence when you step in the Grand Cathedral. You will fulfill your purpose to our masters."

"Not a chance." Diamond said, refusing the malevolent offer. "The Trinity's true actions will cause the devastation of this world! So I must stop you and them."

"Such a pity." Double said. She lowered her hands and opened her frighteningly red eyes. She suddenly opened her mouth impossibly wide and transformed herself into her true form: a grotesque monster of distorted flesh and teeth with a crown-like object on her head. "Now, I have no choice but to destroy you from existence!"

"Good luck with that." Diamond sneered.

"Ignorant child...you would rebel against the Great Mother?" Double questioned.

"You cannot stop me!" Diamond cried.

Once Double quickly shapeshifted into to Filia to attack Diamond with a spinning saw out of hair that wraps around her whole torso like a hula hoop, Diamond jumped in the air and released several small glowing telekinetic balls that exploded on impact at the shapeshifting monster. Double then quickly shapeshifted into Cerebella to do a flip kick that launches the psychic girl into the air. But Diamond quickly smiled slyly as she viewed Double as an easy opponent until she finally found a perfect chance to strike. Diamond released a dome of cyan psychokinetic energy to leave the shapeshifting nun disoriented. Before Double was becoming confused about her abilities, Diamond took her chance to flew directly into the air and used her cyan psychokinetic powers to pick up various objects to mash them into a gigantic ball of wreckage and threw the boulder down at Double that led to her victory.

"Aeon, why have you forsaken me...?" Double said, falling down on the floor in defeat.

"You disgust me." Diamond said in disgust and anger.

* * *

After defeating Double, Diamond gave her creator a stern look on her face and turned to the three stained glass windows to discuss with invisible entities before she can used her mind to communicate them through the statue of the Great Mother.

"Indeed, Double has already captured seven candidates." Diamond spoke sternly. "Yes, Marie will be eliminated."

* * *

As Diamond rushed to the stairs and entered inside the catacombs, she was a bit creeped out about the broken ruins of the place and saw a bizarre blue light coming from the Skullgirl, glaring calmly at her as she was really to make her final stand against a determined opponent. She has gray hair with skulls adorning her hair to keep her two ponytails straight and tidy and wore a maid outfit with a blue light hanging off of her back, but her eyes freaked Diamond out the most. The Skullgirl's eyes were blood red that had the shape of half of a skull in both pupils.

"Our masters are displaced." Marie spoke with a smile.

"Yes, they are." Diamond nodded.

"I have nearly cut the Medici cancer from the heart of this city." Marie explained. "Once that is complete, I will do their bidding."

"They are tired of waiting." Diamond said firmly. "You exist for a single purpose. And since you're denying your purpose, they deny your continued existence. But that's not my problem now. You must be stopped."

"I will not let you stop me!" Marie shouted with her voice became almost fierce and demonic.

When Marie raised her arms in the air, the sound of thunder crashes throughout the catacombs. Diamond watched the entire place changing itself into a skeletal battlefield. She saw several fragments of broken Trinity statues looming overhead as a full moon shines down onto the arena. With little left to stand on for support, the Skullgirl's raw energy created a makeshift floor in the form of thick, bright blue strands with skulls laced into them with several skulls were littering at the ground.

"I have no further services for you." Marie stated, lifting her arms to bring forth giant skulls to protect around her in battle.

"Your actions will cause the devastation of this world!" Diamond spat.

Diamond charged forth and shot out several small glowing telekinetic balls that exploded the Skullgirl on impact. But the Skullgirl felt no pride and summoned a pile of skeletons from the ground to grapple Diamond's feet with slight scratch damage before tossing her across the field. Diamond got back on her feet and flew towards the Skullgirl to release a strong shockwave of psychokinetic energy with a swing of her arm that can push Marie far away with massive damage. Unfortunately, Marie spew out an endless array of skulls that was flying in towards Diamond, who was both dodging and getting hit at the same time. Diamond then quickly surrounded herself with psychokinetic energy while spinning towards Marie like a torpedo. Just as the Skullgirl summons another pile of skeletons from the ground, Diamond blocked the attack by gathering the full force of her psychokinetic energy in her palms to release an omni-directional sphere of psychic energy that hits Marie with serious damage. Sending her opponent a fierce glare, Marie began to lower herself down to the ground while emitting a blue explosion and changed herself into her second form: she was now floating in the air with a black figure created by the Skull Heart floating right behind her. As the shadow flies upward in the air, it quickly came down from above that damage Diamond painfully. Lucky for her and her psychic powers, Diamond summoned a giant column made of psychokinetic energy from her mind beneath the Skullgirl. That's when the shadow started to attack when it sunk down into the ground until it then came up to punch Diamond from underneath. After Diamond blocked the attack, she began to fly and used her psychokinetic powers to pick up every bone to mash them into a gigantic skeletal ball of wreckage and throws the boulder down at Marie. Feeling weak and pain through her whole body, Marie started to change into her third and final form. After letting out a loud painful scream, Marie was now an organism with merely bones surrounding the Skull Heart as its energies was keeping her together. Marie then spew out an endless array of skulls to fly towards Diamond, but the psychic girl jumped high in the air and fired many psychokinetic energy shots at the Skullgirl from her back. But the Skullgirl quickly send out the shadow to attack, leaving the shadow to jab at Diamond and send her flying across the battlefield with moderate damage. But that's when Diamond found a way to beat the Skullgirl. Diamond began to glow with psychokinetic energy and expands a circular seal made of two large pure cyan psychokinetic energy decorated rings under her feet in four to five meters, causing the Skullgirl to become frozen in place and receive massive damage to lose her strength. Marie gave one last scream in pain and her entire body began to collapse on the ground in pain, leaving the Skull Heart behind.

"That will end you!" Diamond said firmly.

* * *

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Diamond took her possession of the Skull Heart as she took a very long look at it for her decision to be made.

"Her spirit was too strong." Diamond said silently. "The Skull Heart couldn't properly penetrate it, so I guess that the supposed synchronization was incomplete. The Trinity will not have a new host as the other seven candidates will be released." Her hands began to glow blazingly. "And the Skull Heart will be gone."

With that, Diamond channeled her cyan psychokinetic energy around herself and then fires the psychic power forward in the shape of a giant christ cross that destroyed the Skull Heart.

Before Diamond can take her leave, she watched her creator walking slowly but weakly towards her down the stairs through the entrance of the catacombs.

"Traitor" Double snarled. "I've should have known all along that you had no intention of following our masters. Your life will end upon your betrayal."

"Guess you don't know me that well." Diamond said sternly. "My purpose is to stop you and your masters from destroying the world. Also, you're nothing but a pawn for the Trinity."

"You'll…suffer...!" Double shouted.

As Double was close to attack, Diamond swiftly levitated her creator and releases a cyan-colored beam from the gem on its forehead at the shapeshifting nun, destroying Double in the process.

"Goodbye, Double." Diamond said firmly. "Have fun in hell."

* * *

After her journey on battling the Skullgirl and destroying the Skull Heart was over, Diamond was looking up at the stained glass windows of the Trinity: Aeon, Venus Lovelace, and Lamia. She realized now that they were the ones who created the Skull Heart, hoping to turn the ladies of the Canopy Kingdom into Skullgirls, so they could use them to destroy the world. But she doesn't know what reason why. All she knows that she has to stop them.

"My name is Diamond." Diamond said determinedly. "Double told me that I was created to serve you and now that's gonna change."


	9. Quartz: Grave Dynamite

Meet the Romanillos. They are a famous line of gypsy dancers and long-time clients of the Medici family, which is unknown about them outside of their connection with the Medici family. But today was the 30th birthday of Serena, where the party was full of friends of the family. Before Serena can blow out her candles, a mysterious woman walked up to her with a box on her hand.

"You should open this one soon, Ms. Romanillos." A strange woman smiled, giving Serena the box.

Suddenly, after a few seconds, the birthday party was interrupted by a mysterious mechanical woman known as Black Dahlia and the Medici enforcers that were armed with brutal, deadly weapons.

"Happy birthday, Serena." Black Dahila smiled cruelly. "Time to blow out your candles."

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Black Dahlia grinned.

"Please...give me back my family." Serena cried in tears. "Jonathan...Quartz...save them all!"

Thanks for her wish to return her slaughtered family to her, the Skull Heart reacted to her emotions and feelings as it began to grow in a flash of light. But it slowly started to turn her into the Skullgirl, causing her to scream in pain during her agonizing transformation. Now under the dark influence of the Skull Heart, Serena used her power to reanimate her family as an undead Legion for her to command for her evil purpose. But before she can kill her husband, Jonathan watches his parasite slithering away from him with a sad look on his face.

"Kinzo, stop anybody who gets close to my daughter...even me!" Jonathan warned weakly.

After Jonathan died by his own wife, the parasite known as Kinzo quickly slithered towards the mindless undead Quartz, entering inside the girl's neck as a cloak with a hood as a perfect attachment. The undead girl has long curly pink hair in thick ringlets, yellow eyes, and peach skin. She wore a long pink flared mantle-like coat of sorts with dark pink hemline, white tights, and dark pink high heeled shoes with dark gray soles. Once the threat had been defeated, only Quartz's body was recovered and was buried in a service provided by Lorenzo himself while the world started to fast forward to the present from Quartz's long sleep.

* * *

After reawakening in New Meridian, Quartz and Kinzo were on a rooftop in New Meridian, where the city is caught the midst of an attack by the Skullgirl in the distance directing a legion of undead minions to upend and lift up a building. In a short amount of time, the Skullgirl has managed to cause incalculable amounts of destruction throughout the streets of New Meridian. There were massive fires blazing in the night and several destroyed pieces of building haphazardly float in the sky kept aloft by the Skullgirl's magic. But Quartz and Kinzo weren't aware of that.

"Thank goodness, mistress." Kinzo gasped. "You have awoken."

"Kinzo?" Quartz smiled. "I'm really glad that you stay with me."

"Of course, it is my natural job for the Romanillos Family." Kinzo grinned. For a second, he let out a stoic look on his face. "But it looks like we got out just in time too."

Quartz and Kinzo gazed up and watched all undead caskets and corpses hovering across the city that were drawn to the Skullgirl's call for assistance as they merge into a giant pair of hands for the Skullgirl then use to lift up a large section of the remnants of Medici Tower into the sky.

"The Skullgirl seems to have stopped the building from crashing into the streets below. But she does have a curious behavior." Kinzo informed.

"Strange, but rather impressive." Quartz mused.

"Commander Parasoul, one of the Skullgirl's Minions has broken formation!" A Black Egrets soldier reported to his leader.

Quartz and Kinzo watched the Black Egrets leader stepping in.

"Egrets, do not engage." Parasoul ordered. "Repeat, do not engage. Help evaluate the civilians!"

"Excuse me?" Quartz questioned innocently. "Do you mean me and Kinzo?"

"I have no time for the vocals." Parasoul said sternly.

"I only remember you when you were younger." Quartz stated.

Quartz charged forward and sends herself into the air in a very graceful manner with Kinzo covering her legs and unleashes a burst of fire under her feet at Parasoul, who took the damage from the attack. Parasoul began her first move as she jumped on her umbrella and releases several flaming stabs beneath her to attack Quartz. Quartz quickly got back up on her feet and Zephyr released a powerful stream of fire from his makeshift hands that hit Parasoul from afar. But Parasoul wasn't done yet as she swiftly thrusts her umbrella three times very quickly while delivering a vertical slash to attack more. After few minutes of fast speed attacks and dodges, Parasoul started to become weak that gave Quartz and Kinzo the perfect opportunity to strike. Quartz jumped in the air while Kinzo was encasing his host in fire and stretches her entire body in a drill-like fashion to charge forward to the princess, allowing them to defeat Parasoul simply by burning on impact into her.

"Medic...!" Parasoul said, falling down on the ground in pain and defeat.

"She's not her father, that's for sure." Kinzo stated calmly.

"I concur." Quartz agreed.

After suffering a defeat at Quartz's hands, the Black Egrets soldiers were marching their way to protect and save their crown princess.

"Men! Protect Commander Parasoul!" Adam ordered.

"Be careful, Egrets." Parasoul warned. "This one is far stronger than the others!"

That's when Parasoul, Quartz, Kinzo, and the Black Egrets immediately shifted their full attention to the angry Skullgirl.

"Lorenzo...Medici...!" Marie hollered.

"Look!" Quartz cried. "The Skullgirl is making her move!"

"Don't you dare turn tour back on me or this empire you built on your victims' graves...! I...will...DESTROY YOU!" Marie screamed.

In a fit of rage, the Skullgirl tosses Medici Tower's upper half at an escaping Medici airship. Despite the Medici airship was being heavily damaged, it continues to fly away with the ruins of Medici Tower splashing into the ocean below.

"The Medici...shall not escape." Marie said while catching her breath.

With Parasoul distracted by the spectacle, Quartz manages to escape into the night.

"Molly, status report!" Parasoul ordered through her walkie-talkie.

"Most of the debris hit the water." Molly reported. "Some buildings were damaged, but I'd say we got lucky there!"

"Sir! That strange Minion's gone!" Adam exclaimed, noticing that Quartz and Kinzo were nowhere in sight.

"The Skullgirl is the primary threat. We can't waste time on a rogue Minion, no matter how unusual her behavior." Parasoul stated. She then looked at the Black Egrets troops. "Egrets, check for citizens that need emergency aid. After that, we're following that airship."

* * *

After making her escape from the Black Egrets, Quartz and Kinzo arrived in one of the Canopy Kingdom's most illustrious cities, where it was known as the city of art, culture, and sophistication that played the host to a diverse population of humans and ferals from all corners of the bustling streets that resides many strange and mysterious fighters. But their minds were focusing on the current Skullgirl.

"The girl is becoming stronger as she loses herself to the Skull Heart." Quartz noted.

"But it appears that it cannot entirely block the Skull Heart's influence." Kinzo admitted.

"Don't feel bad, Kinzo." Quartz assured. "At least, we still stronger than ever before."

"As I was sworn to protect you, the Medici are the ones to the cause of the Skullgirl." Kinzo reminded. That's when his voice became fierce. "But I know one man who sealed you away from your family after what happened to your mother."

"And I thought the Skullgirl was the only one who wants to see him pay for his crimes." Quartz said determinedly. "Let's go."

* * *

Arriving in the one of the biggest and brightest building called the River King Casino, the place has many slot machines, blackjack tables, and a host of gamblers looking to win big. It also has a large octopus-shaped water fountain and glass tubes for the Dagonians to swim, and a massive revolving aquarium that spans the entire breadth of the place. But the casino was actually the Medici Mafia hangout for many agents can be found hanging out or spy on others there. Before Quartz and Kinzo can look around the man in charge of the casino, they were confronted by the Cirque des Cartes's biggest sensation. She has cerulean hair that is tied in a sharp ponytail, beautiful and simple black eyes, and wore a sleeved orange and black mini dress and a pair of black thigh-lengthed boots with small skulls.

"You!" Cerebella called. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the Medici boss." Quartz responded coldly. "Now, step aside."

"Not on my watch." Cerebella snapped. "If you are here to harm him, then you'll have to get pass me."

"Works for us." Kinzo agreed.

"Time for your curtain call." Cerebella challenged.

"It's nothing personal for the biggest circus star." Quartz said firmly.

"One of Vitale's pets, I presume." Kinzo stated calmly.

Quartz charged forward to attack first, but Cerebella hit her in the air and then jumped up to spin her hat in a helicopter motion. Quartz jumped into the air and performs a horizontal spin while Kinzo was enveloping his host in the flame at high speeds into the circus girl. Then, Cerebella used her hat to send a hard knuckle punch on Quartz's stomach. Quartz swiftly launched herself forward at increased speed to run into Cerebella for a massive damage before Zephyr used his fire power to envelop his host into a highly destructive large fireball. Cerebella hold Quartz by the legs and then slapped her multiple times before Vice-Versa slammed her onto the ground. As Quartz got up, she rapidly punches and kicks at the circus girl while Kinzo released a powerful stream of fire, allowing them to defeat Cerebella with a strong combination attack.

"Vi-tal-e..." Cerebella said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Don't waste your talent to make other people smile." Quartz grinned innocently.

"You're nothing but a pawn of Medicis." Kinzo sneered.

* * *

Arriving in a nighttime seaside Dagonian-populated section of New Meridian, Quartz and Kinzo was quickly observing around the town of Little Innsmouth. They could see the tide has caused the lowest level to flood, rendering it inaccessible. The district sparkles with light from the buildings, lanterns and many neon signs that reflected in the water. Many restaurants stayed open until late at night, enticing people out for good food and a relaxing evening walking along the brightly lit walkways. But they seemed to be lost for a second.

"I don't even recognize New Meridian anymore." Quartz stated. "How long was I asleep?"

"That, I don't know, but I do know that it still has the scent of the Medicis." Kinzo answered in disgust.

But they spotted a girl that seemed to be a school athletic star. She has blue short spiky hair, green eyes, and peach skin. She wore a dark blue tank-top with azure denim open vest, azure skin-tight shorts with white trim, and blue knee-high boots. Around her neck was a navy blue scarf that has five claw-like blades crossing over her neck.

"Excuse me? We seem to be lost." Kinzo asked politely.

"Of course, we'll help you." A familiar parasitic voice replied.

"Zephyr." Kinzo gasped sharply.

"Kinzo, I'm surprised to see you again." Zephyr smiled.

"Are you two friends? Nice to meet you! My name is Sapphire." Sapphire grinned.

"The pleasure is all mine." Quartz grinned back. "I'm Quartz. Tell me, do you live around here?"

"Sorry, I don't." Sapphire responded. "Zephyr and I are looking for the Skull Heart around here."

"The Skull Heart?" Quartz echoed.

"But only to prove if the Skullgirl is stronger than our skills." Zephyr corrected.

"What is the meaning of this, Zephyr?" Kinzo demanded, getting angry for a minute.

"Things got complicated, but we managed to keep training to get faster and stronger." Zephyr said calmly.

"Does she seek the Skull Heart?" Kinzo questioned. "Let's challenge each other into a worthy battle." Her eyes glanced at Quartz. "Mistress, may I humbly beg you in this fight?"

"Of course." Quartz nodded. "My apologies in advance, Sapphire."

"It's okay." Sapphire smiled. "I love a challenge anyway."

"You're about to have...a windy beatdown." Zephyr said threateningly.

"You can't escape my flames, Zephyr!" Kinzo said coldly.

Quartz made the first move and jumped into the air to perform a horizontal spin while Kinzo enveloped his host in the flame at high speeds into Sapphire on impact. Quartz then sends herself into the air in a graceful manner for Kinzo to unleash a burst of fire under his host's feet to harm Sapphire. Sapphire then jumped up and spun quickly a tornado with Zephyr releasing a sound blast straight down at Quartz until Zephyr released a powerful sound wave straight at the undead girl. Before Quartz could get up and fight, Sapphire delivered a powerful spinning double kick to the undead girl. That's when Quartz jumped back up and wasn't done just yet. Kinzo uses his fire power to envelop his host in a highly destructive large fireball for Quartz to launch herself forward at increased speed to run into Sapphire. Quartz then jumped directly from the ground and into Sapphire with a small burst of flames by Kinzo while spinning her body and sticking her right arm out in front of her to strike the speedster that lead to her victory.

"Sorry, Zephyr..." Sapphire said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"So close!" Zephyr groaned.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." Quartz apologized kindly.

"No hard feelings, Zephyr." Kinzo said silently.

Quartz and Kinzo both watched Sapphire getting up from the ground.

"Wow!" Sapphire breathed. "You two are a great team. I'm impressed."

"Learned a few new tricks, Kinzo?" Zephyr grinned.

"Forgive us, but terrible results will happen if you pursue the Skull Heart." Quartz explained. "Surely you must know what's happening to this city already."

"She's got a point, Sapphire." Zephyr admitted.

"I know, Zephyr." Sapphire said. "But if you guys ever need us, we'll be there."

With that, Sapphire took off in a nick of speed.

"They seemed cocky a little bit, but great people." Quartz smiled.

"Zephyr was a brave, overprotective parasite and my greatest friend even before the Skull Heart was unleash to the world." Kinzo grinned.

"Lorenzo will have to wait." Quartz stated. "We have to get to the Skull Heart, which shouldn't be that hard because I can feel the Skullgirl's presence again."

"And I shall follow you to the end." Kinzo said firmly.

"I will always appreciate that." Quartz smiled.

* * *

Arriving in a quiet suburb, Quartz and Kinzo both entered into a home to every diverse collection of people and animals who wander the town's peaceful streets. It serves to be a calm and peaceful place, where many houses with picketed fencing wind down hilly roads far into the distance, the roads themselves littered with autumn leaves, and freshly falling from the maples above. But they spotted a cyborg girl heading in their way. She has short orange hair that was covered by a big top hat, black empty eyes that almost resembles one of those old cartoons, and razor sharp teeth. She wore a purple dress with a big red bow, two slender metallic arms with metallic eyes placed at intervals on each arm covered by white gloves, and brown shoes.

"Hey, are you a zombie?" Peacock asked with a giggle.

"Look, we don't have time for questions." Kinzo said coldly. "Just let us head out to the Grand Cathedral and be on our way."

"Not until you get pass me first." Peacock smiled slyly. "But I'm warning you. I'm more capable and dangerous compared to other Lab 8 soldiers."

"We accept." Quartz grinned kindly.

"I'll gladly pay you Tuesday for a knuckle sandwich today!" Peacock snickered.

"Cartoons are so real these days." Quartz said in amazement.

Quartz jumped up in the air to avoid Peacock pulling out a gun that suddenly made a knife come out of it and delivered a combo of rapid flaming kicks to attack the Lab 8's creation coming from Kinzo. Peacock fired several big bullets from her revolver towards Quartz, causing the undead girl to dodge all of it. Quartz then sends herself into the air in a graceful manner and unleashes a burst of fire under her feet created by Kinzo at Peacock before delivering a flurry of rapid flaming kicks again. Peacock then planted an enormous Lenny bomb on the floor next to Quartz and then pulled out her revolver to fire one shot at the bomb that caused it to explode, sending the undead girl in the air for Peacock's chance to fire a continuous laser beam from her hat and then fire several individual laser bolts from her Eyes of Argus. But Quartz wasn't through yet. Quartz quickly jumped in the air as Kinzo covered his host's legs for the undead girl to attack Peacock in a drill-like manner that led to her opponent's defeat.

"Graceful, but destructive..." Peacock said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"You're not getting in our way!" Kinzo declared.

* * *

After being victorious at her battle with the other fighters in her travel, Quartz finally arrived at the Grand Cathedral. She and Kinzo both observed the hallowed building that serves as a place for the citizens of Canopy Kingdom to worship The Trinity. She quietly opened the doors and was amazed by the place resembling a traditional Catholic church with white marble walls, large stained glass windows, ornate frescoes, and a large imposingly statue. Shockingly, Quartz realized that the Grand Cathedral was actually the headquarters for the Skullgirl herself. Before she can take her chance to finish her, Quartz found herself being confronted by a two blue ponytailed ninja nurse, who seems to be very brutal and cunning. But Quartz wasn't gonna let the nurse step in her way of doing her job.

"You're one of the nurses from the Anti-Skullgirl Lab!" Kinzo snarled. "But I do sense the Skullgirl's scent on you!"

"Good detection, parasite." Valentine smiled sarcastically. "But if you're going against the Skullgirl, then you'll have to fight me."

"We'll be happy to." Quartz snarled.

"You don't smell so fresh." Valentine mocked.

"Well, haven't you arrived punctually!" Kinzo said sarcastically.

Valentine quickly performed a quick slash at Quartz with her bonesaw in a sawing motion, but after Quartz viewed Valentine on being an easy target, the undead girl charged forward for Kinzo to release a powerful stream of fire at the nurse on the floor, which Valentine haven't blocked it in time. Quartz then jumped towards Valentine while quickly surrounded herself in a sphere of fire by Kinzo to attack and burn the nurse. Before Valentine fakes her own death to temporarily seal Quartz with a freezing ward, it was too late for her after Quartz rapidly punches and kicks the nurse at high speeds while setting her and her opponent on fire by Kinzo. Quartz defeated Valentine when she spun herself around for Kinzo to create a fiery tornado to erupt a geyser burst of flames at the nurse.

"Not bad for a zombie ghoul..." Valentine said, falling down on the floor in defeat.

"Our battle isn't over yet!" Quartz smiled.

"We're just getting started." Kinzo smirked.

* * *

As Quartz rushed to the stairs and entered inside the catacombs, she was a bit creeped out about the broken ruins of the place and saw a bizarre blue light coming from the Skullgirl, glaring calmly at her as she was really to make her final stand against a determined opponent. She has gray hair with skulls adorning her hair to keep her two ponytails straight and tidy and wore a maid outfit with a blue light hanging off of her back, but her eyes freaked Quartz out the most. The Skullgirl's eyes were blood red that had the shape of half of a skull in both pupils.

"Your parasite is very unusual on how it can block my control." Marie said calmly. "But your connection to the Heart is strong and I can sense your revenge against the Medici."

"Look, I believe you're a good person, but the Skull Heart's power is poisoning you." Quartz said softly. "Even though you use it to your kind agenda, I could sense its hate growing inside you." She then remembered that the Skull Heart poisoned her mother to become the Skull Heart. "Just like what happened to my mother."

"You are not immune to its corruption as well." Marie reminded. That's when her voice became almost fierce and demonic. "You can't resist the Skull Heart. Its power will overwhelm you!"

When Marie raised her arms in the air, the sound of thunder crashes throughout the catacombs. Quartz and Kinzo watched the entire place changing itself into a skeletal battlefield. She saw several fragments of broken Trinity statues looming overhead as a full moon shines down onto the arena. With little left to stand on for support, the Skullgirl's raw energy created a makeshift floor in the form of thick, bright blue strands with skulls laced into them with several skulls were littering at the ground.

"Seems someone didn't finish this job." Marie stated, lifting her arms to bring forth giant skulls to protect around her in battle.

"Let's finish this job." Quartz spat.

"With pleasure!" Kinzo agreed.

Quartz charged forth and jumped into the air to perform a horizontal spin while enveloping herself in the flame at high speeds into the Skullgirl with Kinzo covering his host's legs. But the Skullgirl felt no pride and summoned a pile of skeletons from the ground to grapple Quartz's feet with slight scratch damage before tossing her across the field. Quartz got back on her feet and ran towards the Skullgirl to sends herself into the air in a graceful manner for Kinzo to unleash a burst of fire at Marie under his host's feet. Unfortunately, Marie spews out an endless array of skulls that was flying in towards Quartz, who was both dodging and getting hit as the same time. Quartz then hopped into the air and surrounded herself in a sphere of fire to attack and burn the Skullgirl. Just as the Skullgirl summons another pile of skeletons from the ground, Quartz blocked the attack by jumping in the air for Kinzo to release a red-orange flame from himself that spiraled painfully at Marie. Sending her opponent a fierce glare, Marie began to lower herself down to the ground while emitting a blue explosion and changed herself into her second form: she was now floating in the air with a black figure created by the Skull Heart floating right behind her. As the shadow flies upward in the air, it quickly came down from above that damage Quartz painfully. Lucky for her and her parasite, Quartz quickly enveloped herself in a highly destructive large fireball by Kinzo and launched herself forward at increased speed to run into Marie. That's when the shadow started to attack when it sunk down into the ground until it then came up to punch Quartz from underneath. After Quartz blocked the attack, she began to encase herself in fire by Kinzo and stretches her entire body in a drill-like fashion to charge forward to Marie. Feeling weak and pain through her whole body, Marie started to change into her third and final form. After letting out a loud painful scream, Marie was now an organism with merely bones surrounding the Skull Heart as its energies was keeping her together. Marie then spew out an endless array of skulls to fly towards Quartz, but the undead girl jumped high in the air and Kinzo quickly surrounded his host's foot in a bright orange flame for her to kick Marie with burning damage. But the Skullgirl quickly send out the shadow to attack, leaving the shadow to jab at Quartz and send her flying across the battlefield with moderate damage. But Quartz and Kinzo then noticed a weak spot and knew the exact move to beat the Skullgirl for good. They defeated her by spinning around in a ballet spin manner and use their pyrokinetic abilities to create a wide, rotating ring of flames around Quartz's torso that damages the Skullgirl. Marie gave one last scream in pain and her entire body began to vanish out of the battle, leaving the Skull Heart behind.

"It's better this way." Quartz said firmly.

* * *

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Quartz and Kinzo were glancing at the defeated Marie to see that her right eye was gone, her left arm was now all bony, and her back begins to break down into pieces as the blue fiery light begins to engulf her.

"Think about it." Marie begged weakly. "Lorenzo is on the run and his empire is vulnerable. Don't throw away our only chance to break his grip on New Meridian!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Quartz said firmly.

Quartz and Kinzo were thinking about the betrayal of the Medicis that destroyed her family, unaware of the nun ambushing them from behind.

"Quartz! Behind you!" Kinzo cried in alarm.

"You were given another chance and all you do is disappoint." Double snarled, her hand was transformed into a huge, demonic hand with an eye.

Fortunately, before Double can finish Quartz and Kinzo off, Sapphire and Zephyr quickly come to their rescue from their death.

"_What?!_" Double cried.

"Sapphire!" Quartz smiled in delight. "You're helping us?"

"Yeah, I am." Sapphire smirked. "Can't let you and your parasite have all the fun?"

"Glad to have your assistance." Kinzo grinned.

"Let's worry about the Skull Heart later." Zephyr grinned back. "Let's team up to take this monster down!"

"I would be delighted." Kinzo beamed.

"That girl is a Medici, Quartz." Double warned. "Do you still want to ally with her after the fate between the Romanillos and the Medici?"

Despite her dislike for the Medici Mafia, Quartz still decided to let Sapphire help her out against Double.

"I'll let her actions speak for her to gain my trust, not you!" Quartz replied sternly.

"Let's make a good impression." Sapphire grinned cockily.

"Ignorant child...you would rebel against the Great Mother?" Double questioned.

"You won't get away this time, monster!" Quartz cried.

Once Double quickly shapeshifted into to Filia to attack Quartz with a spinning saw out of hair that wraps around her whole torso like a hula hoop, Quartz jumped in the air and charged forward to Double with a small burst of flames by Kinzo while spinning her body and sticking her right arm out in front of her to strike the shapeshifting monster. Double then quickly shapeshifted into Cerebella to do a flip kick that launches the undead girl into the air. But Sapphire quickly smiled slyly as she viewed Double as an easy opponent until she finally found a perfect chance to strike. Sapphire ran quickly with streams of air released by Zephyr to deliver a flurry of rapid kicks and punches at the shapeshifting nun. Before Double was shapeshifting into another person to attack, Quartz and Sapphire took their chance to attack together as both of their parasites covered their bodies for the girls to deliver a strong, powerful fire-wind tornado to move around at high speed and mow down Double in their path that led to her victory.

"Forgive me, master..." Double said, falling down on the floor in defeat.

"We will defeat you every time." Quartz said determinedly.

"Great job!" Sapphire smiled with a wink.

After the fight with Double, Quartz and Sapphire watched the shapeshifting monster slithering up to face them with a glare.

"You underestimate the ruthlessness of the Medicis!" Double hissed. "But you still don't remember me when I joined your mother for her final birthday celebration." She began to shapeshift into the woman who came at Quartz's mother's birthday party. "It was such a blessed day."

Quartz and Kinzo gasped sharply as they couldn't believe that Double was the person to give Serena the Skull Heart that caused the sudden deep hatred between the Romanillos and Medicis.

"It was you!" Kinzo hollered in rage. "It was all your doing!"

"Hardly I merely let Lorenzo know that the Romanillos possessed the Skull Heart for my master's plans." Double explained. "He may not have claimed the Skull Heart, but he managed to seal you within the tower as his trophy for crashing the Romanillos existence. Even today, your family's trust for the Medici meant all for nothing."

"I've heard enough, you monster!" Quartz yelled.

"Burn in hell, demon!" Kinzo cried fiercely.

Quartz spun herself around for Kinzo to create a fiery tornado to erupt a geyser burst of flames at Double, destroying the screaming monster in the process.

"You only exist to manipulate someone's will, but I won't let you sway me!" Quartz snarled.

After that was over, Quartz confronted Sapphire and the fading Marie.

"Now, we know that the Skull Heart can never bring happiness for anyone." Sapphire said in realization.

"Lorenzo did fought a Skullgirl before, but something else has hurt him that has weakened him." Quartz said to Marie.

"For everyone else's sake, I hope you are right." Marie said calmly. "But, of course, you are the one to know about this."

"I think I will." Quartz smiled softy.

After Marie began to fade out of the girls' sight, Kinzo encased Quartz in fire for herself to stretch her entire body in a drill-like fashion to charge forward to the Skull Heart in order to destroy the artifact. Quartz then walked up with Sapphire as they ran out of the skeletal catacombs.

"What will you do now, Kinzo?" Quartz asked.

"Since we're quite inseparable, I will remain by your side until the next Skullgirl arises." Kinzo replied calmly.

"Thank you." Quartz smiled softy.

* * *

After her journey on battling the Skullgirl and destroying the Skull Heart was over, Quartz was resting in her grave with Kinzo on her side ever since their mission was completed. But Sapphire and Zephyr were putting flowers on Quartz's and Kinzo's grave that marked with "May they rest in peace until we meet again."


	10. Peridot: Blade Eye

Standing heroically on top of a large river bridge near a vacant lot during the dark night was a teenage boy. His name was Peridot. He has spiky dark green hair, pale green eyes, and peach skin. He wore a bright green karate pant with black spiky belt and has dark green scars all over his muscular chest. He was staring at the dark night city of New Meridian. But he has been worse than what he is now.

_New Meridian's a dangerous city. _Peridot thought to himself. _I've learned that the hard way. Even for me._

Few years ago, Peridot's father was a lawyer in charge of prosecuting organized crime operations. In this capacity, the Medici Mafia was his next target, causing his family to be kidnapped in the process. During that, the boy lost his parents and both of her eyes were gravely wounded. But when the Anti-Skullgirl Labs found him, he agreed to be rebuilt with their experimental procedures that allowed him to see with a powerful array of plasma weaponry. Now, he's walking on the streets of New Meridian.

_The Skullgirls._ Peridot thought boldly. _They are willing to play in a whole different set of rules and they'll keep on coming until we put the end of the source of their power: the Skull Heart. That's my current job. This should be fun._

* * *

Arriving in the one of the biggest and brightest building called the River King Casino, the place has many slot machines, blackjack tables, and a host of gamblers looking to win big. It also has a large octopus-shaped water fountain and glass tubes for the Dagonians to swim, and a massive revolving aquarium that spans the entire breadth of the place. But the casino was actually the Medici Mafia hangout for many agents can be found hanging out or spy on others there. Knowing the current Skullgirl's intent for the death of the entire Medici family, he begins his goal of tracking her down by investigating the River King Casino.

"Time to check out the River King Casino." Peridot said, observing the fabulous and glorious place. "One of the Medici joint. Love the place of it wasn't full with evil and crime."

But suddenly he was confronted by the Cirque des Cartes's biggest sensation. She has cerulean hair that is tied in a sharp ponytail, beautiful and simple black eyes, and wore a sleeved orange and black mini dress and a pair of black thigh-lengthed boots with small skulls.

"Hey, you! Boy with the weird eyes!" Cerebella called out. She wrongly believes that Peridot was here to cause harm to Medicis. "Stop right there! What're you doing here?"

"Maybe sit around and catch a show by you." Peridot said with a smile. "I mean, you are the famous Cerebella."

"Well, too bad. The show caught you!" Cerebella snapped. "Plus, I have a feeling that is no ordinary eyes. Tell me what it is!"

"Can't spill my secrets." Peridot smirked. "Since I've seen what I need to see, go back to entertain your adoring crowds with your acrobatics."

"I'm not stupid, bubby. I know guys like you." Cerebella smiled coolly. "If you don't work for the Medici, then you need a good damn reason to be here. Got it?"

"Wow, you seriously don't know what you're up against." Peridot grinned slyly.

"You can has cheeseburger!" Cerebella teased.

"Now are you naively racist?" Peridot sneered.

Peridot charged forward to attack first, but Cerebella hit him in the air and then jumped up to spin her hat in a helicopter motion. Peridot jumped back onto his feet and slowly gathered some plasma energy in his foot and swings it at the circus girl's face with his leg. Then, Cerebella used her hat to send a hard knuckle punch on Peridot's stomach. Peridot quickly unleashes a sudden barrage of plasma bolts at Cerebella in a low and high directions multiple times. Cerebella hold Peridot by the legs and then slapped him multiple times before Vice-Versa slammed him onto the ground. As Peridot got up, he quickly cartwheeled through the air with plasma energy emanating from his feet to attack the circus girl, allowing him to defeat Cerebella with a violent attack.

"How can this be...?!" Cerebella said, falling down on the ground.

"Clean up your act!" Peridot grinned.

After defeating Cerebella, Peridot was proudly staring down at his defeated opponent for his quick victory.

"Damn!" Cerebella coughed, struggling to get up. "You're more like cat-spider hybrid with your swift moves!"

"Now, that I won against you, you're already wasted my time." Peridot commented with a scoff.

Suddenly, Peridot's communication watch had opened up a computer image that showed Dr. Avian with a serious look on his face, but the background was the lab being in danger by some unknown source that got his attention.

"Peridot! Come in! Lab 8 is under attack! Hurry! We can't...!" Dr. Avian cried with his voice becoming static through the screen.

"Looks like a setup thanks to the Skullgirl." Peridot said in realization. He gave Cerebella a firm glance. "Sorry, missie, but I've got to be somewhere. You watch your mouth from now on."

With that, Peridot ran out of the casino and headed to the Anti-Skullgirl Labs.

* * *

Arriving in one of several Anti-Skullgirl Labs created to aid in the destruction of the Skullgirl, Peridot looked around to notice that the lab has been devastated by a swift and calculated attack that left every scientist dead and much of the equipment damaged. But he spotted a fake doppelganger of himself blocking his path. He looked like him very identically, except for his hair is black, blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a blue karate pant with white spiky belt and has blue scars on his muscular chest.

"I know you'll show up sooner or later, you sick doppelganger." Peridot smirked. "You can't fool anyone this time. I'm the one and only Peridot."

"Your very existence is a symbol of the Labs' cockiness." The fake Peridot snarled. "When your time is over, the eyes of yours will be your own demise. Even cloaked in your form, my superiority will be clear!"

"Thanks for scaring me, monster." Peridot mocked. "But it's not working. Let me teach you a thing or two."

"One of us will prevail!" The fake Peridot said sternly.

"Heh, it feels like I never left." Peridot said with a smirk.

Both Peridot launched at each other and then start using their synthetic parasites to rapid attacking simultaneously. Peridot then fired a dark green plasma energy beam at the fake Peridot with heavy damage. Double Peridot quickly cartwheeled through the air with plasma energy emanating from his feet to attack the Lab 8's creation. But Peridot unleashed a sudden barrage of plasma bolts in low and high directions at his evil doppelganger repeatedly. The fake Peridot then gathered some plasma energy in his foot and swings it at Peridot with his leg. Unfortunately, Peridot wasn't done yet. Peridot finished the fake Peridot by rapidly punching the fake with a flurry of kicks and launched him into the air with a powerful kick that lead to his victory.

"Get your own hits...!" The fake Peridot said, falling down on the floor in defeat.

"You'll have to try harder than that with those fake eyes." Peridot said with a tiny smile.

Because of her defeat against the Lab 8's creation, Double quickly shapeshifted back into her horroringly form of flesh and gave Peridot a fierce glare.

"I might be able to channel plasma energy, but you're the one with a mess up mind." Peridot smirked confidently. "Copy my style all you want, but you can't fake my soul."

"Next time we meet, my power will reach further than yours." Double hissed.

After Double slithered out of the lab, Peridot continues to observe the damaged lab using his detective skills he got from his deceased father.

"Somebody got here and trashed the place. But how?" Peridot muttered. He walked around and gasped once he saw Dr. Avian lying on the ground covered in blood. "They were after the doctor. Damn! My night got a lot worse." He briefly searches for evidence regarding who infiltrated the lab and found a scalpel on the floor as he picked it up to observe it closely. "Now, that I figure who trashed the place, I shall give a chase at New Meridian. But I must find the Lab 8 survivors."

* * *

Arriving under a large river bridge near a vacant lot, Peridot can barely see the large industrial buildings in the distance past the thick morning fog. The place has construction sites and factories, sewer maintenance tunnels, and a sizable barge floating in the river under the girder bridges. At his sight, Peridot can spotted the staffs of Lab 8 had already entered the area through the sewer maintenance tunnel. But he stood his ground and observed the conservation.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Emerald shouted impatiently. "C'mon guys, we're out!"

"Yes, dear princess." Katana nodded in agreement.

"No, Emerald." Ileum protested. "We have our priority to collect the Lab 8 pieces."

"I'm with Ileum." Leduc agreed. "We need to get help whenever we can."

"Those traitors might come back for us, Emerald." Hive sneered while crossing her arms over her chest. "We must remain here together at all cost."

"Who cares, Queen Bee!" Emerald snapped. "I'm going to get the Skullgirl and smash the Skull Heart! And none of you guys can stop me!"

"Wanna bet?" Peridot snapped back.

As Emerald turned around to watch Peridot walking towards her, she began to swoon and admired his striking appearance.

"Hello, handsome." Emerald smiled with a flirty tone in her voice. "What do I own this pleasure?"

"Stop and think, Emerald." Peridot said, brushing off the gynoid's flirt talk. "You have no idea what you're up against here."

"Of course I do, sweetie." Emerald snickered. "My job is to eliminate Skullgirls. You can take care of the others while I'll take my exit."

"Nice flirt talk." Peridot mocked. "But you're not ready for this. We can track her down and take her our together."

"This isn't a date, lover boy!" Katana spat. "Let's do this, princess!"

"Come on, Emerald." Peridot said angrily. "I'm not kidding you."

"Sorry, baby!" Emerald smiled slyly. "It's my job."

"Of course, you realize this is gonna get ugly." Emerald grinned.

"I _KNOW_ you ain't kidding!" Peridot sneered.

Peridot levitated up in the air to avoid Emerald firing a laser beam from both of her eyes and unleashes a sudden barrage of plasma bolts in low and high directions to attack the Lab 8's gynoid with massive damage. Emerald releases many energy shots from her fingers at Peridot, causing the plasma warrior to dodge it swiftly. Peridot then dashed forward while unleashing a series of rapid plasma punches at Emerald. Emerald then called out her crew to zap down at Peridot in unison and Nitro beated him very quickly with his claws before the robot gynoid can strike the plasma warrior by flicking away a powerful, enormous high-tech bomb for it to blow up Peridot in a great explosion. But Peridot wasn't through yet. Peridot quickly delivered a barrage of vertical spinning kicks at Emerald to knock him while rising into the air and violently slamming the gynoid head-first onto the ground with an axe kick that led to his opponent's defeat.

"No fair...!" Emerald said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Too many circuits are bad for you." Peridot scoffed sternly.

After defeating Emerald, Peridot was staring down at his defeated opponent as he watched her catching her breath for her lost.

"Your plasma powers have been improving, but you can't stop this gynoid!" Emerald coughed. But she let out a cunning smile. "Nitro."

"You got it, princess." Nitro nodded.

Nitro walked forward to knock Peridot out for Emerald managing to escape away from him to complete her mission on destroying the Skullgirl. For a second, Peridot woke up in a state of anger.

"Damn! She's gone." Peridot said, feeling a bit dizzy for a second. "She's going to get herself killed. I have to stop her and fast."

"Go." Stanley agreed. "You must save her. Don't worry about us. We'll head back to the lab."

"Be careful, Princeton." Ileum begged softly. "Come back safe."

"I promise." Peridot nodded.

* * *

Arriving in a nighttime seaside Dagonian-populated section of New Meridian, Peridot was observing around the town of Little Innsmouth. He could see the flood, rendering it inaccessible. The district sparkles with light from the buildings, lanterns and many neon signs that reflected in the water. Many restaurants stayed open until late at night, enticing people out for good food and a relaxing evening walking along the brightly lit walkways. But he spotted a catgirl standing around through her surroundings. She has white bob-cut hair and wore a black trench coat.

"What is it tonight?" Ms. Fortune wondered. "I can't swing a dead ME without hitting an alley full of weirdos." She then began to hiss at the sight of Peridot. "And lookee here! A Medici karate boy out of a stroll. Time to get some revenge for the Fishbone Gang!"

"You're messing with the wrong guy, kitty cat." Peridot warned. "Because I'm not part of the Medici crimes."

"We'll see about that." Ms. Fortune smirked.

"Fine, it's your loss." Peridot said with a shrug.

"Looks like I found a new scratching post!" Ms. Fortune grinned.

"Those are some choice pieces of blood cuts." Peridot said firmly.

Nadia ran forward and throw several punches and kicks at Peridot, but the plasma warrior had dodged them in a swift motion. Peridot cartwheeled through the air at the catgirl with plasma energy emanating from his feet, but Nadia quickly dodged the attack and made an X shaped claw at Peridot's face while extending her arms. Peridot then rapidly punched Ms. Fortune with a flurry of kicks and launched the catgirl into the air with a powerful kick. After a few minutes of speed and claw attacks, Ms. Fortune took many deep tiring breaths that gave Peridot the best chance to finish her off. Peridot surrounded himself in a sphere of dark green plasma energy that can damage Nadia to her defeat.

"But...the Life Gem..." Ms. Fortune said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"Even that gem of yours has its limit." Peridot smirked.

After defeating Ms. Fortune, Peridot was staring down at his defeated opponent before he can face to face with a good friend of his father.

"Fortune, hold it!" Irvin grinned. "This is my old friend's son."

"Nyao he tells me!" Ms. Fortune scoffed in pain.

"If you wouldn't run off on your own." Irvin remarked, before turning to Peridot. "Sorry, Princeton. She's with me. Little flakey, but she gets the job done. In the end, she's helping me do some recon."

"And here I thought that cuddling your enemy wasn't your thing." Peridot snickered. "At least, that's what my father told me."

"She's helping me with a case, Princeton." Irvin explained. "I need all the help I can get. Things are crazy these days."

"You can say that again." Peridot agreed with a frown. "The Skullgirl got some help that knows a bit too much about the ASG operation. The lab got destroyed and Avian's dead. Just like my father was."

"Actually, I was looking for you." Irvin said with a whistle. "Things are going to hell around here, but it sounds like you're got much bigger problems."

"Actually, I'm looking for somebody who uses heavy-duty scalpels." Peridot explained. "Somebody who knows their way around a lab, too."

"Say no more." Irvin smiled. "Get on with your search. If you want my advice, head downtown. And don't worry about me, Princeton. I can handle one dismembered small-timer."

"Just don't let the kitty cat out of your sight." Peridot smirked, turning to Ms. Fortune. "Take care of him, kitty. You're pretty much of a fighter yourself."

"You too, kiddo." Ms. Fortune smiled.

* * *

Arriving in a city that was caught the midst of an attack by the Skullgirl in the distance, Peridot can see her directing a legion of undead minions to upend and lift up a building. In a short amount of time, the Skullgirl has managed to cause incalculable amounts of destruction throughout the streets of New Meridian. There were massive fires blazing in the night and several destroyed pieces of building haphazardly float in the sky kept aloft by the Skullgirl's magic. Peridot's eyes widened in shock and surprise once he watched the tremendous power of the Skullgirl.

"What in the hell was that?!" Peridot gasped in fear.

Suddenly, the Lab 0's psychic director came in the scene. He looked like a man wearing a dark mask and clothing with bright pink brain showing on his head and extending needles on his fingers. Brain Drain has come to witness the reveal of the Skullgirl.

"The Skullgirl has revealed herself and her attention is fixed elsewhere." Brain Drain said sinisterly. "She may have destroyed Lab 8, but she has now found a more fitting target for her wrath. Join me."

"Damn!" Peridot hissed, ignoring Brain Drain's talk and focused on city. "New Meridian's going down big time."

"This is the perfect opportunity while her attention is fixed on keeping that tower aloft, she is vulnerable." Brain Drain requested. "We must strike immediately and decisively. You'll engage with Painwheel."

"Forget it." Peridot refused with a sneer. "Many people will die if we do it your way. We've got her in our sights now. We can do it without the collateral damage."

"The only thing that matters is destroying her before her power further awakens." Brain Drain declined.

"You know, if I couldn't see your big damn brain, I'd be asking myself if you even had one." Peridot snickered.

"This is your response after you cost us Avian?" Brain Drain questioned. "At least, Avian served the cause by creating weapons to battle the Skullgirls." He turned to the girl he used for his experiment. She has a boney body with veins showing out and sharp, painful nails in her shoulders. Several spikes were coming out of her arms and fingernails with a big bladed pinwheel on her back and had on a brown mask that had attached on her face. "Painwheel, go now and attack the Skullgirl."

"I don't think so!" Peridot sneered.

"Alright then. Painwheel, destroy this plasma tool and do it quickly." Brain Drain commanded. "You must pursue the Skullgirl before we lose our chance."

"Stop... ordering me..." Painwheel grunted.

"Do. It. NOW!" Brain Drain ordered.

"RRRRAAAARRRGHH!" Painwheel screamed.

"Fight it." Peridot said softly. "Use your strong will to fight Brain Drain's control."

"Uuuurrrghhhh." Painwheel growled.

"Girl, Brain Drain got you lookin' ragged at the first sight!" Peridot quipped.

Peridot fired a dark green plasma energy beam at Painwheel, sending her crashing to the ground. As Painwheel got up, she ran towards Peridot with her blades extended towards the plasma warrior before she leaned towards Peridot and spins the Buer Drive multiple times. Peridot unleashes a sudden barrage of plasma bolts at Painwheel in low and high directions. But Painwheel launched Peridot in the air and unleashed needles all on the plasma warrior's body that causes him to scream painfully and then she drove her blade wheel on Peridot sawing into him before she can throw him into the ground. As Peridot got back on her feet, he charged up his plasma energy and performed a powerful one-inch punch at Painwheel, knocking the Lab 0's creation away that encloses her to major damage. Painwheel punched Peridot to send out multiple nails on her upper arms for delivering the plasma warrior massive damage. As the Lab creations continue to battle brutally, Painwheel was growing tired every second. Peridot then defeated Painwheel by releasing a powerful plasma shockwave in all directions to damage the Lab 0's creation.

"No..." Painwheel said, falling down on the ground in defeat.

"The world is full of terrible things." Peridot said calmly.

After defeating Painwheel, Peridot was staring down at his defeated opponent until he quickly watched Brain Drain moving his move for Painwheel.

"You should have defeated a relic, such as this one easily." Brain Drain snarled. "I saw to that. But I can sense your resistance, Painwheel. I had thought you would be the perfect vessel, but sadly you require refinement. You're wasted my efforts. Return to Lab Zero immediately for reprogramming."

"NO!" Painwheel cried.

"I will expect you shortly." Brain Drain said coldly. "Obey my command or suffer the consequences. I will tolerate no further disappointment."

"You don't have to listen to him, Painwheel." Peridot said softly, kneeling down on the ground to gaze at Painwheel's eyes.

"Who...are you?" Painwheel asked.

"I'm just another Anti-Skullgirl soldier." Peridot responded. "I'm here to help you. My friend Leduc is on the way." He turned to see Leduc running to him and Painwheel. "Take her back to Lab 8's crew."

"I'm on it." Leduc nodded. "Ileum will know what to do. But what are you going to do?"

"I still got to track down the other one before she gets herself killed." Peridot replied boldly. "And now I know where she is."

* * *

After being victorious at his battle with the other fighters in her travel, Peridot finally arrived at the Grand Cathedral. He observed the hallowed building that serves as a place for the citizens of Canopy Kingdom to worship The Trinity. He quietly opened the doors and was amazed by the place resembling a traditional Catholic church with white marble walls, large stained glass windows, ornate frescoes, and a large imposingly statue. Shockingly, Peridot realized that the Grand Cathedral was actually the headquarters for the Skullgirl herself. Before he can take her chance to finish her, Peridot found himself being confronted by a two blue ponytailed ninja nurse and a silent nun. Peridot won't let them get in his way on completing his job.

"Another Lab 8 loser!" Valentine mocked. "What a surprise."

"Thanks for letting me know that Emerald IS here." Peridot sneered.

"Not so fast." Valentine smiled cruelly. "Marie has a bone to pick up with her, so Double and I will take care of you."

"And now I will defeat you on my terms." Double smiled, lowering her hands and opened her frighteningly red eyes.

"A nurse and a nun." Peridot snickered. "Not much of a teamwork, but I can give you a lesson or two."

"The only one who's going to learn a lesson is you!" Valentine grinned.

"Think so? I'm not sure." Peridot smiled slyly.

"I'll cut you down to size." Valentine said threateningly.

"I've seen dead comrades are heavier than broken hearts." Peridot smirked.

Valentine quickly performs a quick slash with her bonesaw at Peridot and then attacks the robot with a sawing motion. Peridot charged forward and cartwheeled through the air with plasma energy emanating from his feet at the nurse, which Valentine had blocked the attack for a second. Peridot then unleashed a sudden barrage of plasma bolts in a low and high direction at Valentine. As Valentine tried to attack the robot to attack more, Peridot took his advantage to gather some plasma energy in his foot and swings it at Valentine with his leg to end the nurse. After Valentine was collapsing on the floor in defeat, Peridot was prepared to fight against Double as he viewed her as a disgusting target. Peridot charged forward to rapidly punch the shapeshifter with a flurry of kicks and send her into the air with a powerful kick, which Double blocked the attack for a split second. Peridot then performed a series of spinning plasma energy punches violently at Double. Double shapeshifted into Valentine and dashed straight forward while slashing the plasma warrior with her bonesaw, but Plasma was too quick for that attack. Peridot defeated Double by delivering a barrage of vertical spinning kicks at the nun to knock her while rising into the air and violently slamming the shapeshifter head-first onto the ground with an axe kick.

"Forgive me, master..." Double said, falling down on the floor in defeat.

"Expect the same welcome next time, monster!" Peridot smirked while crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

As Peridot rushed to the stairs and entered inside the catacombs, he was a bit creeped out about the broken ruins of the place and saw a bizarre blue light coming from the Skullgirl, glaring calmly at her as she was really to make her final stand against a determined opponent. She has gray hair with skulls adorning her hair to keep her two ponytails straight and tidy and wore a maid outfit with a blue light hanging off of her back, but her eyes didn't freaked Peridot at all. The Skullgirl's eyes were blood red that had the shape of half of a skull in both pupils.

"I sure hope Emerald isn't dead." Peridot said threateningly. "I'd kill you either way, but I'll enjoy it more than you two fallen comrades."

"I didn't kill Emily." Marie said calmly. "And I couldn't. But I was forced to deal with her despite our strong friendship."

"Now, you'll deal with me." Peridot sneered.

"You mean us, handsome." Emerald coughed.

"Emerald?" Peridot gasped in surprise and concern as he rushed to the gynoid's aid.

"The one and only, sweetheart." Emerald grinned.

"Emily?" Marie questioned. "You wish to fight me again?"

"The first battle was a warm-up, Marie." Emerald snickered. "Now, my backup and I will take you down."

"But you both want the Medicis pay." Marie stated. " So why you want to fight me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you are the bigger threat than the run-of-the-mill Medicis." Peridot responded. "We have one job to do: stop your heart from beating."

"Nothing personal, but you have to be stopping." Emerald agreed with a sigh.

"Back at the orphanage, you and Peacock tried to save me, but I won't hold back this time!" Marie said angrily.

"Sorry, but you're losing control." Emerald said softly.

"Then come, if you dare." Marie said threateningly. That's when her voice became almost fierce and demonic.

When Marie raised her arms in the air, the sound of thunder crashes throughout the catacombs. Peridot and Emerald watched the entire place changing itself into a skeletal battlefield. They saw several fragments of broken Trinity statues looming overhead as a full moon shines down onto the arena. With little left to stand on for support, the Skullgirl's raw energy created a makeshift floor in the form of thick, bright blue strands with skulls laced into them with several skulls were littering at the ground.

"I'll suck the life out of you." Marie stated, lifting her arms to bring forth giant skulls to protect around her in battle.

"You will be prosecuted to the full extent of hell." Peridot spat.

Peridot charged forth and surrounded himself in a sphere of dark green plasma energy to attack the Skullgirl. But the Skullgirl felt no pride and summoned a pile of skeletons from the ground to grapple Peridot's feet with slight scratch damage before tossing him across the field. Peridot got back on her feet and unleashed a sudden barrage of plasma bolts in low and high directions at the Skullgirl to damage Marie. Unfortunately, Marie spews out an endless array of skulls that was flying in towards Peridot, who was both dodging very quickly and swiftly. Peridot then landed back on the ground and dashes forward while unleashing a series of rapid plasma punches at Marie. Just as the Skullgirl summons another pile of skeletons from the ground, Peridot blocked the attack by delivering a barrage of vertical spinning kicks at the Skullgirl to knock her while rising into the air and violently slamming Marie head-first onto the ground with an axe kick. Sending her opponent a fierce glare, Marie began to lower herself down to the ground while emitting a blue explosion and changed herself into her second form: she was now floating in the air with a black figure created by the Skull Heart floating right behind her. That's when Peridot switched out for Emerald to take her chance. As the shadow flies upward in the air, it quickly came down from above that damage Emerald painfully. Lucky for her and her crew, Emerald called forth her robot cronies for help to attack the Skullgirl before she can toss out several energy arrows from her legs and torso at Marie. That's when the shadow started to attack when it sunk down into the ground until it then came up to punch Emerald from underneath. After Emerald blocked the attack, she began to run and punch Marie in the stomach with her massive green gauntlets to perform barrage of powerful quick jabs. Feeling weak and pain through her whole body, Marie started to change into her third and final form. Both Peridot and Emerald got together as a team to take her down once and for all. After letting out a loud painful scream, Marie was now an organism with merely bones surrounding the Skull Heart as its energies was keeping her together. Marie then spew out an endless array of skulls to fly towards Peridot and Emerald, but the Lab 8 soldiers jumped high in the air for Emerald to fire a hail of missiles at the Skullgirl from her back while Peridot released a powerful plasma shockwave in all directions to damage Marie. But the Skullgirl quickly send out the shadow to attack, leaving the shadow to jab at Peridot and Emerald to send them flying across the battlefield with moderate damage. But Emerald used her eyes to scan a weak spot and knew the best way to beat the Skullgirl while Peridot's scars started to glow in a dark greenish light and drew upon the power inside his eyes. Emerald called out her crew to zap down at the Skullgirl in unison and Nitro beated Marie quickly with his claws before the robot gynoid can finished her by flicking away a powerful, enormous high-tech bomb for it to blow up the Skullgirl in a great explosion. Finally, Peridot finished her off by repeatedly punching Marie before delivering a final powerful plasma punch to the Skullgirl's face. Marie gave one last scream in pain and her entire body began to collapse on the ground in pain, leaving the Skull Heart behind.

"Now, you'll fall down a flight of stairs to your grave." Peridot said firmly.

"This battle's over, Marie." Emerald said sadly.

* * *

After defeating the Skullgirl Marie, Peridot began to run his feet towards the Skull Heart as he knew exactly what to do with it as part of his job.

"And now, it's time for my greatest finale!" Peridot cried boldly.

"Every time you destroy this vessel, another will appear." The Skull Heart stated. "There is no purpose to your actions. I shall always return."

"I don't care." Peridot spat.

With that, Peridot enveloped her left fist in plasma energy to punch the Skull Heart, destroying it in the process. With the Skull Heart destroyed out of Peridot's sight, the catacombs began to crumble down into pieces to crush anyone who entered in, but Peridot picked up Emerald with his arms and escaped through the exit out.

"You're not too bad, handsome." Emerald swooned as if she believed that Peridot was her knight-in-shining armor. "You are pretty much like my crew."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Katana grinned.

"You'll have your turn soon." Peridot said coolly. "You just have to live long enough to see it. The next Skullgirl is gonna be even worse than the one we've fought. If you want to be stronger to survive, you'd better learn skills pronto."

"With the power of my technology weaponry, I'll take the next Skullgirl any day!" Emerald smirked.

"Sometimes you gotta be taught your limitations the hard way as well." Peridot stated.

* * *

After his journey on battling the Skullgirl and destroying the Skull Heart was over, Peridot was back on top of a large river bridge near a vacant lot to watch New Meridian with both Emerald and Katana on his side.

"To be honest, we're gonna take evil down together with you and the others at my side. I'll be the one to keep track on them." Peridot spoke boldly.

"Obviously, handsome." Emerald grinned. "But that nun and that nurse won't be able to take us down too easily once they seen us in a new, improved team."

"That's true." Peridot admitted. "Besides, we wouldn't even have to deactivate your robotic crew to do so."

"Yeah." Emerald agreed until she realized what Peridot meant. "Hey now, wait a minute!"


End file.
